<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call Your Heroes by sirius123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792125">Call Your Heroes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius123/pseuds/sirius123'>sirius123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little humor thrown in for good measure, Chapter titles inspired by music, Comrades in Arms, Crossover, During Stormblood, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Just bros being bros, Lalafell/Elezen relationship, M/M, Multi-class Warriors of Light, Omega Raid, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, Past Male Warrior of Light/Female Warrior of Light, Past Relationship(s), Two and a half Warriors of Light, all the angst!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:33:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius123/pseuds/sirius123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warriors of Light and their companions face Omega, prepared for whatever may come. To be honest, after this, they only wanted a vacation. Maybe a weekend getaway at Costa del Sol- they deserved it, after helping to end a war, did they not?</p><p>But, as usual, fate has other plans. Things go wrong and the Adventurers find themselves in a land not their own. Their world was at war. They only want to go home.<br/>----</p><p>Ellana Lavellan never wanted to be Herald of Andraste or Inquisitor, but she really had no choice, did she? She finds herself in Crestwood, expecting to find a downtrodden community barely holding onto life, but instead finds a group of warriors calling themselves Adventurers that are hellbent on protecting the little town.<br/>----<br/>The only way home is through the Inquisitor. The Adventurers throw their lot in with the Inquisition. They were in the process of saving one world- why not work to save another?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Lavellan/Solas, Fenris/Female Hawke, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Morrigan/Male Warden, Original Male Character/ Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Into the Unknown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Going to be honest here: I don't normally write fanfiction and I normally don't write for canon characters, so this is a first for me. I'm still kinda learning, so be patient if someone seems out of character. I promise to get better! There is also no beta... Who needs those? Betas are for the weak!</p><p>Most of these characters belong to members of my Free Company, The Wild Thalions . Fell Krieger and Raise Krieger are of my own creations. </p><p>All Chapters will be titled after songs. This Chapter: Into the Unknown, Idina Menzel, Frozen 2</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Omega was frightfully huge, Fell thought blankly as he and his fellow Warriors sat on the platform provided for them. Not far off, he could hear Cid and Nero bickering about something. It was good that some things didn’t change too much, even in these more trying times. He stared up at the not-sky, machines floating aimlessly through the grey aether, lights flashing here or there as the massive machine worked. </p><p>A’ken was talking excitedly with Iiro, who seemed to be tuning him out as she munched idly on an apple, her expression blank. Everyone was tired, after that last fight with some mad clown. Even Raise, his ever-energetic twin, seemed a bit subdued as he mindlessly cleaned the head of his lance. They really didn’t want to go back into battle so quickly, but the space-traveling automaton was really giving them no choice.</p><p>“Halone’s icy tits, A’ken, how do you have so much energy?” Raise griped good-naturedly at the youngest member of their party. A’ken paused to shoot Raise an annoyed look, his tail fluffed and ears pulled back in defiance. He always did get so defensive so quickly, Fell thought fondly, as the Sun Seeker made a swipe at his brother’s pointed ears.</p><p>“C’mon, Raise! This is the stuff of legends! Heroes, off to face a world-ending doom, the hells at their back, holy light shining in their blades!” A’ken practically sang this, jumping up from his seating position, slamming his fist into his palm. “They’ll sing of these battles for ages!”</p><p>“You’d be surprised how little people know about our little ‘side projects,’ Dawn droned, adjusting her armor on her hand before looking up at him. She had a mysterious aura like most Au Ra women do, a foreign sort of grace that Fell admired. She stood, cracking her neck with a relieved sigh as she reached for her blade and shield. “Being a hero isn’t all that it’s made out to be, you know.”</p><p>“I want to go home. I miss Amorette,” Iiro whined, tossing her apple aside and throwing herself onto Raise’s lap. The Lalafell was comically small in the Elezen’s lap, and he watched as Raise’s hand found his wife’s hair, playing with a short lock idly.</p><p>“Buck up, Iiro!” A’ken said, hopping up and down in spot before punching the air a few times, grinning widely. “Heroes! Shining blades! It’s great!”</p><p>“You don’t even have a blade,” Fell noted, and A’ken looked at him, a scandalized look on his boy-ish face.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter! My fists are just as effective as any blade!” He said, punching the air once more to show his point. “I’ll punch this Omega thing so hard its mother will feel it!”</p><p>“I don’t think machines have mothers,” Iiro said, her voice muffled in the fabric of Raise’s pants. A’ken slowed, sighing heavily.</p><p>“You guys are downers. So boring. Why aren’t you more excited?” He questioned, plopping back down in his spot next to Dawn, who stood to inspect her weapons.</p><p>“We’re a bit tired from fighting a war,” Raise intoned, lifting his lance to the light to get a better look at the blade. “I was hoping for a vacation, you know. Costa del Sol with my lovely wife and daughter. And maybe Fell could come, too, if he brought my ever adorable niece.”</p><p>“No thanks. I don’t do water,” Fell said, turning his head when he heard Cid call their name. He sighed and stood slowly, joints popping from sitting on the cold ground for too long. He groaned, stretching as the others joined him, grabbing his staff that leaned against some nearby console. He strapped it to his back before approaching the two engineers.</p><p>“-I still think this a horribly terrible idea,” he heard Cid say as Nero fiddled with some components on the console. Numbers and words scrawled across the screen, foreign to Fell, but the Garlean defector seemed right as home as he typed away.</p><p>“That is why you’ll always be second best to me, Garlond,” Nero drawled, turning as the Warriors of Light approached him. He held his arms out in a brief greeting before Raise popped over Fell’s shoulder, wrapping an arm around his brother as he leaned on him.</p><p>“I don’t like that sound of that,” Raise said, frowning ever-so-slightly. Fell pushed against his brother’s weight- they were the same height but DAMN was this man so heavy in his armor- but his twin didn’t move, simply patting his younger brother’s shoulder. “What are you two doing?”</p><p>“Well...” Cid turned to the console his arms crossed. “We’ve noticed some strange anomalies in Omega’s coding. So far, it’s been the same, but now... We can’t figure it out, but something very strange is going on.” He pressed a finger on the screen to point something out to them, but honestly as if any of the Warriors of Light (save A’ken) knew what the numbers meant. “It’s not quite as stable as it normally is. I don’t want to send you into battle but-”</p><p>“It’s hardly a blip on the screen,” Nero protested, pushing Cid’s hand away. “We wouldn’t have even noticed it if we had turned out backs to the screen for but a moment.” He slicked a hand through his hair before shrugging.</p><p>“What kind of anomalies are we talking about?” Dawn questioned as she approached the screen. The eerie light flashed over her screen as the numbers and words rolled over the screen. Cid shook his head.</p><p>“Omega has been summoning warriors from other worlds for you lot to fight,” he explained. “But some strange text started showing up, and it’s a different color besides.” He pointed once more to the screen. The lettering was all white, save for a few words that were colored green. “And words we don’t quite understand. Thedas. Fade. Inquisition.”</p><p>“You mean like in Ishgard?” Iiro hopped up next to Raise, tugging as his belt strap. He leaned down and lifted her onto his shoulders so she could get a better view. “Gah! So many words! Too many numbers! How did you even notice it?”</p><p>“We almost didn’t.” At that moment, the whole machine shook and almost groaned. It was over in an instant. Everyone looked around, concern written on their faces before looking back at Cid, who stared up at the ceiling above them. “And now it’s doing that. Are you sure you want to do this?” He looked at Fell, who raised his hands up defensively.</p><p>“What? What are you looking at me for? I’m not the leader. Everyone has already agreed this thing needs to be taken care of.” He put his hands back down at his side, head tilting ever so slightly. “It would be better if it was done sooner rather than later. Ala Mhigo is still struggling to gain ground after gaining its independence, and Menphina only knows what the Garleans have planned after we drove them out.”</p><p>“Point taken,” Cid said as he turned back to the screen, shaking his head with a small sigh. “Well... If you have your minds to it, then I won’t stop you. But be careful. You lot are too bloody useful to lose now.”</p><p>“Aw, it’s nice to know you care, Cid!” A’ken said cheerfully, turning and hopping once more in place. “Let’s go, let’s go, I’m ready to kick some machina butt.”</p><p>“Butt? Really? How old are you, say ass like every other adult here says,” Raise said, finally standing up straight. Iiro gripped his hair to stay steady as the portal that would lead them to their next battle flashed blue a few times before turning a sickly green.</p><p>“Oh. I don’t like that,” Dawn said as she stepped forward, stopping a few fulms in front of the portal. Fell was inclined to agree. The sickly green light that came from the platform made him uneasy. He could feel it- uncontrolled, tainted aether that roiled and raged underneath its seemingly calm glow. His own aether rebelled in response, and his stomach turned at the sudden shift. He couldn’t help but gag.</p><p>“Don’t throw up now, Fell, we don’t have anything useful to clean up the mess,” Iiro said, bouncing slightly as Raise walked up to the platform. He held out a hand, his fingers lit by the green glow, and shivered.</p><p>“Oh, cold. Gross. Light’s not supposed to be cold,” he said before turning, saluting everyone. “Welp, here we go. See you losers on the other side!” he jumped into the portal just as Cid was about to protest once more. He sighed as Iiro and Raise vanished in a flash of light.</p><p>“I don’t like the looks of it, and I still think it’s a bad idea, but no choice now.” He turned to the remaining Warriors. “Good luck in there.”</p><p>“We’ll be fine, Cid. We’ll be back before lunch. Oh, speaking of lunch, I think we should head back to the Reach after this, I heard they’re serving raptor stew for lunch~” A’ken said before leaping into the portal as well, leaving Dawn and Fell alone. They glanced at each other.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Dawn questioned, placing a hand on his arm. Fell sighed. Leave it to Dawn to realize something was wrong with him. They had shared a closer connection since they had shared a bed, that one night long ago and many nights since. He found he could hide little from her nowadays. He smiled slightly at her and nodded.</p><p>“Be careful. I have a bad feeling,” he said looking at Dawn. She looked up at him, craning her head to stare directly into his eyes, reading him for a moment before nodding. She reached up and gently cupped his face in her hand, a gauntleted finger gently stroking over the scar on his cheek. He sighed, leaning slightly into the touch and closing his eyes, feeling his heart calm.</p><p>“Right. You be careful, as well. I’ll see you soon,” she said before walking into the portal disappearing in a flash. Fell stood for a moment, willing his stomach and heart to calm before taking a slow breath. He turned, waving to Cid and Nero before calmly taking a step to follow his friends and fellow Warriors.</p><p>The world turned around him in flashes of green and brown, a voice ringing in his ears as he fell, twisting and turning in air as he tried to regain his bearings. This was too much, too much was going on, this was too different from before, the world spinning and twisting and burning around him as he fell and fell and fell, his head throbbing and stomach-turning and heart beating and-</p><p>He hit the wet ground hard, the mud squelching around him, rain falling cold on his face. He could vaguely hear Iiro shouting before his world went black.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The wind blew coldly through Crestwood as Ellana Lavellan sat miserably atop her hart, who slogged through the deep mud. She pulled her cloak around her tightly, sniffling slightly against the rain the hit her face. Gods, she really hated the rain.</p><p>The downpour seemed to even dampen the moods of her companions behind her. Iron Bull and Varric were disturbingly quiet, and Solas- well Solas was always a bit quiet, she thought fondly as they stubbornly continued their trek. In an effort to lighten the mood, she turned her head to look at others, smiling.</p><p>“Enough rain for ya?” She teased, and she heard Iron Bull groan.</p><p>“Look, I never minded a little rain but it’s so damn cold,” he growled. Poor Iron Bull, she thought. At least they had hood- nothing the Inquisition had could fit over Iron Bull’s ridiculously large horns. She nodded, sniffling once more.</p><p>“I thought the Storm Coast was bad,” Varric said, shaking his head. “But at least you can expect a ton of this shit from there. I don’t think it ever rained this hard around here.”</p><p>“Oh? You’re familiar with the area?” Solas asked as the road began to widen as they neared the small town. Varric shook his head.</p><p>“Nah, never been,” he said, tugging his hood down further over his face. “Ugh. Remind me while we’re here again, Fluffy?” Ellana turned her attention back to the road.</p><p>“Crestwood needs our help. And besides, Hawke is here with his Warden contact. Might as well help the population while we’re here,” Elanna said. “They’ve been dealing with a lot of undead recently, I heard.”</p><p>“There’s a rift near the lake,” Solas said, shaking his head. “Spirits are most likely making their way through and possessing the bodies under the lake.” Ellana nodded, looking up at the sky. They were close. Her mark itched and she could already see the green that lit the grey sky. She wondered what kind of state the village was in. They had been under attack for a while now, and only now was the Inquisition able to provide aid, after that whole Haven business. She hoped the village was still standing tall. There were already a few Inquisition soldiers there, preparing for their arrival. She hadn’t heard anything from the scouts in a few days...</p><p>Finally, the walls of Crestwood came into view, and she could only gape in surprise. It was better fortified than she thought. The walls were built sturdily, and a few feet from the walls a long trench was built into the shape of a ‘V’, leaving only a narrow pathway to get through. They had to form a single line to get through the path, and she peered into the trenches. They were lined with sinister-looking spike, a black substance sitting at the bottom of the trenches. She was surprised to see little water in them, considering the constant rain that fell from the sky. Were they bailing the pits? Why?</p><p>“Whoa, whoa, hold it, I’m going to have to ask you to stop there,” a voice called from the gate. Her surprise grew- a man, hood pulled over his face, hiding it from view, stood at the entrance of the gate. He held an elegant spear in his hand, his other hand resting on his hip as he looked over them. But that wasn’t the surprising part- this man was so ridiculously tall. Almost as tall as Iron Bull, though she couldn’t quite tell from atop her hart. She shook away her surprise, holding up a hand in greeting.</p><p>“Hello! We’re from the Inquisition. I am Inquisitor Ellana Lavellan. We’ve come to aid Crestwood.” Though, from the looks of it, it seemed as though they were holding up alright... The man tilted his head as if thinking.</p><p>“Inquisition? Oh, wait. Those soldiers came by the other day saying they were from the Inquisition. You guys are that Inquisition?” He questioned, looking over them once more. “Huh. I thought you’d be taller.”</p><p>“Oh?” Ellana questioned, getting off her Hart as the man approached them. She had to crane her neck to look up at him. He really was incredibly tall. Just as she surmised, probably as tall as Iron Bull. </p><p>“Yeah, from what I heard, you were ten fulms tall and shooting fire from your arse and lightning from your eyeballs,” the man said cheerfully, holding out a hand for her to shake. His hand encompassed hers as she took it, shaking it once. “Name’s Raise. Raise Krieger. Nice to meetcha, Inquisitor.”</p><p>“Are you the one who built these defenses?” Solas asked as he dismounted his hart to stand at Ellana’s side. He looked up at the walls.</p><p>“Oh, these? Nah, these were here when we got here,” he said, patting the wall. “Oh, but the pits were our idea. Er, well, not OUR idea, our idea, more like one of us had an idea but we helped dig the pits and put the tar in.”</p><p>“Us?” Varric was soon by their side as well, Iron Bull joining him, crossing his arms. The man didn’t seem to react at all to the Qunari, still focused on Ellana. “There are more of you?”</p><p>“There’s, uh... One, two...” He counted on his fingers. “Five of us, including me. We kinda happened upon the place when zombies were attacking it.” He rested his spear on his shoulder and laughed heartily. “Zombies! Can you believe it? I haven’t dealt with zombies for ages, I dunno, it has to be at least a full Twelvesmoon.”</p><p>“Uh... Right,” Ellana said, shifting in spot. “Where are our soldiers?”</p><p>“Oh, those guys are fine, Dawn has them patrolling the wall closest to the lake,” Raise said, turning sharply on his heel. “Well, come in, come in, let’s get out of this mud and walk into more mud!” Ellana looked at the others. Iron Bull and Varric both shrugged, and Solas placed a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“Do you think we can trust him?” She questioned the older Elf, who seemed just a tad unsure.</p><p>“They protected the village. I see no reason not to, but still, be on your guard. We don’t know their true intentions.” Ellana nodded as Varric waved towards the gate, where Raise stood, waiting for them. </p><p>“Well, lead the way, fluffy,” he told her. She walked up to Raise, her comrades hot on her heels. Once they were safely inside the gates, Raise strapped his lance on his back and nodded once.</p><p>“Alright, I’m guessing you want to see the mayor, right?” He said, turning to look down at Ellana. She nodded, looking around. The town seemed to be in better condition than she thought it would be. Everything was still wet and miserable, and a few of the buildings had seen better days, but most of the villagers seemed to be in decently high spirits. Was it because of this man before her? “Well, he’s this way. Uh, big building, down the road. I’d join you, but I’ve got to check on A’ken and make sure he isn’t causing any trouble at the South wall.” He paused for a moment before turning, waving a villager down, who rushed forward.</p><p>“Yes, Ser Krieger?” The man questioned. Raise crossed his arms.</p><p>“Martin. This is Inquisitor Ellana Lavellan and her comrades. Get them to the mayor, would ya? Would hate for them to get lost.” The man, Martin, nodded, nearly buckling under Raise’s large hand as he patted him on the shoulder. “Good man! Off you go, now.” He turned to Ellana and saluted. “I’ll probably be seeing you around, Inquisitor.” With that, the man practically skipped off, leaving the Inner Circles members alone with Martin.</p><p>Martin cleared his throat slightly, bowing his head to Ellana. “Uh, right this way, your Worship,” he said, bowing a bit at the waist. Ellana winced slightly at the title. She was still getting used to being the humans’ Herald. A soft sough behind her- Solas, her mind supplied- reminded her to watch he reaction and she nodded.</p><p>“Martin, right? Lead the way, then,” she said, and the man nodded leading them down the muddy road. She took a moment to observe her surroundings. Though people were in high spirits, things still seemed bleak. A lot of the armed men, militia members, she assumed, seemed exhausted, leaning against huts and their spears as they rested. They were chatting quietly amongst themselves, a few stopping here and there to help the women as they carried dry, clean linens to a shack near a large building.</p><p>“The infirmary, Inquisitor,” Martin said, explaining the hustle and bustle around the building. “Despite our better defenses, we still lose people every night. If it weren’t for them....” he trailed off for a moment as they neared the hut, and he placed a hand on the door. “If it weren’t for them, we’d probably be dead.”</p><p>“You mean the stupidly tall man and his friends? You know where they come from?” Varric questioned as the man knocked on the door. Martin hesitated as he waited for an answer, turning.</p><p>“We’re... Not quite sure ourselves. But we’d be dead if they hadn’t come when they had.”</p><p>“Come in,” a voice called, and Martin turned, opening the door. Inside stood an older man, standing with another ridiculously tall man, just as tall as Raise. Though this one was not cloaked and he turned at the sound of the door opening. Ellana did her best to hide her surprise. This man was no human. He was an elf! Tall and svelte with long, pointed ears and yellow eyes. He smiled at Martin as the man bowed a few times before scurrying out, his face to the floor.</p><p>“Holy shit, you’ve got to be the tallest Elf I’ve ever seen,” Iron Bull remarked, notably less surprised than Ellana as the man’s yellow gaze fell on him. He held up a hand in greeting.</p><p>“I’m getting that a lot,” the man stated in a friendly tone. “I’m not one of your elven, though. Where I'm from, we're called Elezen.” He looked at Ellana once more, a brief look of surprise on his face. “Though I can see why you’d get us confused. We do look rather alike, don’t we?”</p><p>“Y-you’re a lot taller than I am,” Ellana said, and the man laughed, shrugging.</p><p>“Ah, well, I’m a bit on the tall side for even most Elezen. You’re the Inquisitor, correct?” Ellana nodded and the man turned to the mayor. “I told you they would get here eventually. An organization meant to help the people couldn’t ignore you for too long.” </p><p>“That you did, Krieger,” the mayor said with a nod before looking at Ellana. “We had hoped you would be here soon.” The tall elf nodded once before bowing slightly.</p><p>“If that’s all, Gregory, I’m going to join the others on the wall. Night will be falling soon.” The man straightened before walking up to Ellana, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. On closer inspection, the man was quite handsome, but in a pretty sort of sense. Even the scars on his face added to the fine lines of his jaw and forehead, and she couldn’t help but blush slightly under his intense gaze. “I’m sure we’ll meet again, Inquisitor. Until our next meeting.” He let go of her hand and grabbed a cloak hanging near the door, pulling it around himself before going outside.</p><p>“Charming lad. He speaks for that group that came in a month ago.” The Mayor folded his hands behind his back.</p><p>“Do you know who they are?” Solas questioned, once more at Ellana’s side. His fingers brushed hers almost possessively and she couldn’t help but blush once more, her chest warming at his gentle touch. The mayor shrugged.</p><p>“No idea. They showed up just before the first attack.” He shook his head. “If you want to know more, you’ll have to ask them. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. Mayor Dedrick, of Crestwood Village, at your service, despite everything.” He scratched the back of his head. “Are you... Are you here to stop the undead?”</p><p>“We will, right?” Varric asked, crossing his arms. “I mean... These people are terrified.”</p><p>“Even with our bolstered defenses, Ser Krieger was unsure how long we could hold out,” the mayor admitted. “He was considering a full evacuation, but these people... These are their homes. No one wanted to leave.” Ellana brought a hand to her face in thought, frowning slightly. </p><p>“The undead are appearing because of a rift in the Fade. Do you know how I can get to it?” She asked. The mayor looked a bit surprised.</p><p>“You mean the light in the lake? It’s coming from the caves below old Crestwood.” He shifted in spot, twisting his hands together as he continued. “Darkspawn flooded it ten years ago during the Blight. It wiped out the village, killing the refugees we took in.” Solas was next to speak, looking down at Ellana.</p><p>“I saw a dam on our way here. Perhaps we can use it to drain the lake and get to the Fade Rift.” Dedrick’s face paled at that and he coughed into his hand, trying to hide his panic.</p><p>“Drain the- no, there must be some other way!” Dedrick cried. Ellana blinked, glancing back at Iron Bull, he was staring at the man, eyebrow raised. Dedrick winced and coughed again, straightening. “I mean. You would have to evict the bandits in the old fort to use the dam. I can’t... I can’t ask you to risk your life!”</p><p>“Oh, we’ve fought worse than bandits and undead, I assure you,” Ellana said, trying to soothe the man. It didn’t do anything to help, though, and he shifted in spot again.</p><p>“Then... Then I have no choice, do I?” he sighed, turning around to search through a nearby desk. After a few minutes, he pulled out a key, holding it out for Ellana and dropping it into her open palm. “This key unlocks the gate to the dam controls past the fort. The rift must be in the caves under Old Crestwood.” He was quiet for a moment before his voice lowered. “But Inquisitor... I would not linger there.”</p><p>“Right.” Ellana nodded, pocketing the key. “Thank you, Mayor. We’ll be sure to take care of the rift before long.”</p><p>“I would wait until the morning,” the mayor said helpfully. “It’s almost night, and the undead are most active when the sun goes down. It would be safer that way, and... Well, I won’t lie when I say we could use the extra hands.” He motioned to the door. “If you find Ser Krieger, I’m sure he’ll tell you what they need to be done before the sun sets.”</p><p>“We’ll be sure to find him. Thank you again.” With that, the group walked out. It was Varric who spoke first.</p><p>“Was that guy incredibly shifty, or is it just me?” Varric asked as they headed towards the wall closest to the lake. </p><p>“I agree. Really shifty. I wouldn’t trust him too much, boss.”</p><p>“I’d be on edge, too, if my village was under attack from the undead,” Ellana defended the mayor. She sighed, running a hand through her wet hair, slicking the curly red locks back. “We can talk about this later. We need to find this Raise, guy, right?”</p><p>“Er, didn’t the mayor call the other guy Krieger, too?” Varric asked as they approached the gate. The two tall men were standing side by side under an empty stable roof, their backs turned as they mulled over a piece of paper- probably a map or something, Ellana thought as they approached them.</p><p>Both men had their hoods down as they conversed quietly, the man on the left pointing at something on the paper with a gloved hand. He had an elegant staff strapped to his back, and the crystal-adorned on top seemed to almost glow in the dim light. Ellana made the assumption that the man they had met in the cabin was a Mage, and the man who stood next to him must have been Raise, with his spear leaning on a wall not too far from them.</p><p>Not far from them sat a child, kicking their legs as the sat on top of a nearby table, munching happily on an apple. The child noticed them before the two men did and choked on the bite they were eating, pounding a fist on their chest as they gestured wildly at them.</p><p>“Iiro, please don’t die choking on a piece of fruit, that would be a lame way to go,” Raise said, not looking up from the map. The child choked wordlessly for a moment more before speaking.</p><p>“Raisin! Look, we have guests!” She said before coughing once more, finally getting the piece of fruit down. She hopped off the table as the man turned, startling Ellana for a brief moment. They had the same face! It all made a bit more sense now- both were the same height, had the same pointy ears and yellow eyes and black hair. </p><p>“You two are twins?” Ellana questioned, but Raise simply waved her off.</p><p>“Yep, but I’m the better looking one.” He threw an arm around his brother’s shoulder, tugging on his braid. The other man let out a sound of protest before swatting him away, walking up to Ellana.</p><p>“Just ignore him. He’s an idiot and you can’t fix stupid,” the man said, ignoring the sound of protest coming from his brother. “I realize I didn’t introduce myself earlier. My name is Fell Krieger. I see you’ve met my brother already. And this is Iiro.” The child lifted a hand in greeting, her half-finished apple sitting forgotten on the table.</p><p>“I’m the great Iiro Iro,” she declared, beaming proudly as she rested her small hands on her hips. “I’ll be your Ninja for today, so there’s no need to fear as long as I’m here!”</p><p>“I don’t know if a kid should be joining the fight,” Iron Bull said, earning a scandalized gasp from Iiro, who pointed a finger at him.</p><p>“Say that again! I dare you!” She stomped her foot childishly on the ground, her round face twisted in rage. “I’m not a child! I’m a Lalafell! I just saw my 25th summer not long ago!” Iron Bull looked a bit surprised, glancing at Varric, his eyebrows scrunched as he compared the two.</p><p>“You don’t look like any dwarf I’ve ever seen,” Varric said, just as surprised. This girl- no, woman, she claimed- stood even smaller than he did. Her face was round and childish, and her body was pudgy and soft... Just like a kid. Iiro scoffed, crossing her arms. </p><p>“Ohhh, I’m getting tired of hearing that! I’m not a dwarf! I’m a Lalafell! A La-la-fell!” She dragged out the last word, pointing at Varric. “And you best remember it!”</p><p>“Yeah, there’s no way she’s a dwarf. She’s even shorter than you, Varric,” Iron Bull said with a grin. Iiro let out a shrill shriek, launching herself at Iron Bull. Raise caught her mid-air, pulling her close to his chest with one arm and she flailed her arms and legs, trying to break out of his grip.</p><p>“Short?! Short!? I’ll show you short when I break your kneecaps- we’ll see who’s taller than!” She shouted, squirming. “Lemme go, Raise, lemme at him!”</p><p>“Iiro, I’m sure if you broke his kneecaps, he’d still be taller than you,” Raise said calmly, reaching up and calmly patting her head. “There, there, darling, we don’t want to make our new friends angry now, do we?” Iiro huffed but calmed under Raise’s touch, her cheeks puffed out childishly as she glared at Bull. The Qunari laughed.</p><p>“She’s feisty! I like this one, boss. Can we keep her?” Ellana rolled her eyes, smiling. The whole thing was rather amusing, and it was nice to see such light-heartedness in all this rain and gloom.</p><p>“I can vouch for her. She’s an adult,” Fell assured Ellana, looking over at his brother and the child- no, young lady? It was so confusing. “In our homeland, she’s a race called a Lalafell. They’re smaller in stature and they... do tend to look a lot like children.”</p><p>“Excuse me!” Iiro huffed again, crossing her arms.</p><p>“I figured you lot weren’t Fereldan,” Varric said, “even though your accent is similar. Where are you guys from? What brings you to a backwater village like Crestwood?”</p><p>“We were traveling when my adorable little brother got sick and collapsed.” Raise threw his free arm around his brother’s shoulder once more. “So we stopped by. Ended up staying after all those zombies started attacking. You can say we have a bit of combat experience.” He smiled lazily at them as Fell shrugged his brother’s arm off. He looked over the group, deep in thought.</p><p>“Dawn is looking over the North wall,” Fell said looking over the map, his hand resting on his chin as he thought. “A’Ken is out the South wall. Raise and Iiro are supposed to be at the entrance, and I’m in charge of the west wall...” he leaned over the map, mulling for a moment before looking up at Ellana. “Inquisitor, it may be outside my bounds, but could I’m assuming you found us so you could help. Could I put you lot with Dawn at the north wall? It’s closest to the lake and where the undead tend to congregate. I’m sure she’d appreciate some combat veterans for once.”</p><p>“We don’t mind, do we, everyone?” There was a grumbled response. No one was really looking forward to being in the rain and mud again. Fell nodded, standing up straight. </p><p>“I’ll let her know to expect you,” he said as he lifted a hand, pressing two fingers into his left ear. He waited a few seconds before speaking. “Dawn. It’s Fell. I’m sending some reinforcements your way... No, it should be fine. They’re part of the Inquisition, the soldiers with you should recognize them... Alright. Yes. Sure, I’ll send them with some Ethers and a couple of potions. You know to call us if you need it.” He dropped his hand and turned his attention back to her. “She’s ready for you. Can I send you with some supplies?”</p><p>Solas stepped forward with a nod, holding out his hand. Fell dug into his pack for a moment and pulled out a few yellow-colored potions, pausing for a moment before turning to Raise. “Do you have any Hi-potions? I must have used my last few during the last raid.”</p><p>“Oh, whatever you would do without me, my adorable Fell?” He lamented. He pulled out three vials of a green potion, pausing for a moment as he looked at Solas’ hands. He turned and grabbed a small hempen bag nearby, dropping the potions in before handing it to Solas. “Tell Dawn that we send our love~! Especially Fell~” He wiggled his eyebrows at the other Elf, who flushed at him.</p><p>“And what do you mean by that?” He demanded before throwing his hands up before his brother could answer. “Never mind, we’ll talk later! The sun is setting and the undead will be upon us at any moment. To your stations, adventurers.” Raise saluted, and Iiro did as well, tucked under his arm like a ball before they walked out. Fell looked at Ellana, and then her friends. “Twelve guide you, Inquisition. It’s going to be a long, long night.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I See Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not very good at fighting scenes, so we'll see how this goes~</p><p>The song this chapter is 'I See Fire' by Ed Sheeran</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain was ice cold as Ellana and her team neared the North Wall. Soldiers and villagers alike were gathering near the closed gate, surrounding a small, cowled woman as she stared up at the glowing green sky, seemingly lost in thought. She didn’t respond as the crowd slowly parted for the Inquisitor.</p><p>Ellana recognized a few of the soldiers, giving a nod of acknowledgment as they saluted her. She stopped right behind the woman, who just now turned her head slightly. “Are you the Inquisitor?” She questioned, turning completely, pulling the hood off her head. Ellana couldn’t help but stare at the snow-white horns that adorned either side of her head, scales of the same color framing her face. They sat in dark contrast to her raven black hair that barely brushed the eyebrows of her almond-shaped blue eyes.</p><p>“Oh... Ahem. Yes. I am Inquisitor Ellana Lavellan. These are my comrades, Solas, Varric Tethras, and the Iron Bull,” she said, motioning to each comrade as she introduced them. Iron Bull leaned forward, looking the petite woman over for a moment.</p><p>“I didn’t know there were other Qunari around,” he said cautiously. He had the same thought that Ellana had- was this woman a Tal-Vashoth? She smiled, a demure, pretty smile as she looked over at him, looking him up and down with an appreciative gaze.</p><p>“Oh, Iron Bull. I can be whatever you want,” she purred, taking a single sauntering step towards him. Her accent was different, unlike anything she had heard before. He broke out into a grin, an eyebrow raised. After a moment of staring at each other, she let out a laugh, waving a hand in front of her. “Ah, but no. I am not a Qunari, though you’re not the first that have thought it.”</p><p>“I guess not. I’ve never seen a Qunari woman as small as you,” he said. She shrugged a little before turning her attention to the others.</p><p>“As you have already probably surmised, my name is Dawn. Dawn Virmire. I’m in command of the North Wall.” She looked over her shoulder before turning her blue gaze back to them. “I would know your combat styles before the undead arrive, so I can place you appropriately.”</p><p>“We work the best together,” Ellana said, and Dawn nodded.</p><p>“I have no doubt, but there are weak parts of the wall that the undead have been trying to exploit this past moon. We have done what we can to repair it, but I fear tonight may be the night they finally breakthrough.” She placed her hands on her hips, revealing a sword at her side as she continued. “I would like the place any veterans I can at those weak points, to help the local militia should the worst come to pass.” </p><p>“We can handle them, Lady Virmire,” a militiaman said, looking over nervously at the small group. “Maybe it would be best if they stood with you and the other soldiers at the front.” Dawn looked over at him, tilting her head.</p><p>“.... Are you certain?” she asked after a moment, and the man nodded. “Hm. Mayhap you’re right, Joseph.” She looked at Ellana. “That is, if the Lady Inquisitor is alright with it.”</p><p>“We always do better in the thick of combat,” Varric said, drawing Bianca from his back. Dawn only glanced at the weapon, showing no signs of surprise that most people had when they saw the odd and magnificent crossbow. </p><p>“An archer, are we?” She questioned him. “Good. We could use some good crowd control once the undead appear. If you would follow me?” She motioned to the gates, turning on her heel. She grabbed a shield that had been leaning near the gate. It was a narrow shield with a red emblem on it. A unicorn, perhaps, but Ellana couldn’t get a good look at it as Dawn strapped it to her arm. The gates opened and she led the Inquisition soldiers outside, a few feet from the strangely shaped trenches. It looked like they had dug them here, as well. She turned once more, drawing her sword, pointing the tip to the ground as she looked at Solas. “And you?”</p><p>“I am a mage,” he said as he drew his staff, placing the butt of it on the ground. Dawn nodded. </p><p>“Wonderful. I do enjoy a good fire spell every once in a while,” she said as she looked at Ellana and Iron Bull. “I would have Varric and Solas stay back with the other archers while you two and I focus on thinning the numbers with the other soldiers.” She paused for a moment, frowning before a look of horror came across her face. “Oh! Oh, I’m so sorry. I just. I get into the role of squadron leader and sometimes I can become a bit bossy. You are these soldiers’ leader, not I. I shouldn’t be ordering you around.” She looked a bit flustered before bowing at the waist in a formal sort of apology. “Pray forgive me, Inquisitor.”</p><p>“Oh, no, don’t worry about it,” Ellana said quickly. She still wasn’t used to people bowing and treating her like she was someone important. Which she was now, wasn’t she? Regardless, she had grown up as a no-name hunter in a Dalish tribe. Most people saw the Dalish as unwashed, child-eating savages... She was unsure if she would ever get used to the respect that everyone was giving her. “It seems like you probably have more experience in this than I do.”</p><p>Dawn got a far off, haunted look in her eyes, but it lasted only a moment before she nodded slowly. “Hm, I suppose you can say that,” she said. Just as she finished that thought, a horn blew from across the village, followed by the rapport of an explosion. Dawn looked up, a fond smile on her face. “Ah! I see Fell’s already getting to work. Militia! To arms!” She held up her sword and the men behind and outside the wall cheered loudly in return. She turned, her shield in front of her as she planted her feet in the ground. “Make them pay for every ilm!”</p><p>The undead groaned loudly as they splashed out of the lake, shambling and slow at first as their flesh fell off of them, soggy and bloated. It took them only a few strides to get used to their legs once more and they began to race at them with an unholy shriek, arms outstretched and rotted teeth twisting into a snarl. Suddenly the trenches made much more sense- the undead unlucky enough to not hit the narrow path in front of the small group fell into the pits landing in the sticky tar with a loud squelch, their bodies ripping apart as they impaled themselves on the large spikes that sat on the bottom. Those that did make it through were considerably less, allowing for the Inquisition and the militia to fight the vast horde of undead on much more equal terms. Ellana couldn’t help but admire the wit of whoever thought of the trenches, but the admiration only lasted a moment as an undead leaped towards her, teeth bared and ready to bite into her lightly armored flesh.</p><p>Ellana drew her daggers, stabbing the undead in the mouth with a sick crunch. It snarled, not quite dead, but that was soon rectified with a swift stab to the back of the head. With a booted foot, she kicked the undead off of her blade, spinning and using her momentum to swiftly slice through the brittle neck of another one. Above her, arrows and spells soared, making quick work of some of the zombies before they could even make it to the narrowed path. </p><p>“Solas!” Dawn cried over the din and chaos of battle. She had to scream especially loud, with the laughter and roar of Iron Bull as he cut down swathes of the undead, all of them falling easily under his battleax. “Quickly! Throw a spell into the trenches!”</p><p>“I understand!” He shouted back, summoning a great fireball, which he threw into the trenches. By all rights, it shouldn’t have been possible, with how wet it was, but the tar lit aflame easily. Ellana made a note to ask how such a thing was possible before continuing her work, cutting down any undead that neared with her poisoned blades. The fire burned hot, even from the distance they were at, making the undead crowd into the only path towards them, making them easy picking for the archers and the mage behind them. Anywho survived the rain of arrows and magic was quickly cut down by Ellana and her allies.</p><p>The din of combat on the North was slowly faded as the undead finally began to slow their assault on the militia. With the last few dispatched, a few of the soldiers began to take account of the casualties, pulling their dead, which was blessedly few, out of the way. Dawn herself turned, looking at the Inquisitor with a smile on her face. Even in the fierce combat, not a single hair was out of place. Black ichor stained her sword and shield, and she flicked some of the blood off her weapons as she approached her.</p><p>“I’m impressed, Lady Inquisitor,” she said, relaxing her stance. Solas, Varric, and Iron Bull gathered nearby. Solas and Varric remained unharmed, and Solas quickly set to work to heal any of the minor bumps and bruises Iron Bull had received during the small battle. “You and your team work together well! That went much better then the last previous attacks.” </p><p>“Yeah, well, we’re professionals. Right, Chuckles?” Varric elbowed Solas lightly in the side just as he finished healing Iron Bull, turning to Ellana. He simply let out a small hum of affirmation before carefully inspecting her.</p><p>“Are you unhurt, vhenan?” he questioned, fussing over her. Her chest warmed at his concern and she smiled, shaking her head.</p><p>“No, I don’t think so. Not too badly, at least,” she said as he lifted her hand. She had been scratched by a passing undead, and the wound bled heavily. It probably looked worse than it was, but regardless, Solas frowned deeply, gently passing a hand over the wound, healing light washing over it, and knitting flesh back together. Dawn watched from the side, her eyes wide before she smiled slyly.</p><p>“Ahh, I see. Some of us work better together than others, hm?” She questioned in a teasing voice, lifting a hand when Solas turned to her. “I am unhurt. Their teeth are unable to get through my plate mail. I’m not hurt,” she explained. “But we should be ready. That was just the first wave. We’ll have a bell or so before they can regroup and come back.” She motioned towards the gate. “Let us take a break. I think we deserved it.”</p><p>“I... I could use something hot to drink,” Ellana said before sneezing, shivering slightly. This rain soaked her to the bone! It had been a long time since she felt this miserable. Since their long trek to Skyhold, she thought as they entered the village once more, a few soldiers staying back to keep watch over the lake. Dawn motioned for them to follow her, leading them to a small cabin not far from the gate. She brought them inside, the fire thankfully already lit, warming the entire cabin.</p><p>It was a small, quaint place, but Ellana felt much more home here than in the large room that was her chamber in Skyhold. Dawn motioned for them to sit at a table in the middle of the room, sat comfortably before two small beds. She turned to the door, peering out, looking to the far walls. It seemed as if combat was beginning to slow down a bit, and she nodded once.</p><p>“Seems like they’re doing fine,” she said, closing the door with a sigh, pulling off her rain-soaked cloak. Underneath she wore sleeveless leathers dyed a dark blue. They were worn but obviously very sturdy- sturdier than most light leather armor that Ellana had ever seen. It looked like it wouldn’t hold against a good dagger, but Dawn was indeed unharmed, save for a few smudges of demonic ichor on her body. Were they perhaps enchanted, somehow?</p><p>Dawn rubbed some ichor off her arm as she walked to the kettle, putting it over the fire and turning. “Do you like hot chocolate?” she questioned, walking over to the far bed. She kneeled in front of a small chest and opening it, pulling out a small bag. “I know a delicious recipe. It’ll warm you right up.”</p><p>“Oh, yes, please,” Ellana groaned, mouth already watering at the idea of chocolate. Varric let out a laugh.</p><p>“You already got on her good side, Scales. Fluffy’s greatest weakness is chocolate,” he said. Ellana blushed, turning her head away to try and hide her embarrassment. Okay, so she had looked a bit eager... Dawn perked at the nicknames, pausing and looking curiously at the dwarf.</p><p>“Scales?” She questioned, and Iron Bull shrugged.</p><p>“Eh, he gives everyone nicknames,” he said, leaning back in his chair, It creaked under his massive weight, but thankfully it held. “You’ll get used to it.” Dawn giggled, turning back to the boiling water on the stove.</p><p>“Oh, I can’t wait to hear the nicknames you give everyone else,” she said, pulling the hissing kettle off the fire. She opened the small back and dropped a few blocks of dark chocolate into the kettle before putting it back on the stove. </p><p>“Chocolate is pretty expensive. How’d a traveler like you come across it?” Varric asked as Dawn walked over to a small table, pulling out four cups. She hesitated for a moment before placing the last cup down, looking over at him.</p><p>“Hm, I guess you could say I’m a bit of an adventurer,” she said, looking back at the cups. “My friends and I are very good at our jobs. Our skills are in high demand.”</p><p>“Really? I would’ve heard about another mercenary group running around Ferelden. You guys got a name?” Iron Bull asked. Dawn crossed her arms, tilting her head and closing her eyes as she thought.</p><p>“Hm... No, we don’t. We never really thought of one. I’ll have to talk to the others and think of a name,” she said, picking up the cups and carrying them over to the table. She placed a cup in front of all of them. “I’m not really surprised you haven’t heard of us. We’re not really from around her.”</p><p>“Ser Krieger did mention that you were not from Ferelden,” Solas said as Dawn turned to the kettle, taking it off the fire. She carried it over to the table, popping the lid off and walking back over to the chest, pulling out a small vial filled with a white substance. Ellana squinted slightly as she brought the vial over, trying to get a better look at it. She was surprised when she realized it was sugar. Sugar was another expensive ingredient, though not quite as expensive as chocolate. Just where did Dawn find the money to afford all of these?</p><p>“Which Krieger?” Dawn asked, an amused tone in her voice as she popped the vial open, pouring just a bit of the sugar into the kettle. She retrieved a spoon to stir the sugar in. Solas thought for a moment.</p><p>“The one with the longer hair,” he said, and Dawn nodded, putting the lid back on the kettle. She poured each of them a cup, and Ellana eagerly reached for it, inhaling the sweet scent before carefully taking a sip. She sighed happily. It was so warm and so delicious. It warmed her soul, a pleasant change to the cold battle they had just fought. It had finally completely quieted outside. Dawn lifted her head to look out the window for a brief moment before looking at Solas.</p><p>“That would be Fell. He’s the younger of our resident twins. And if you’re met Fell, you’ve obviously met Raise. And his tiny wife.” She sat down, holding the cup in both hands, warming chilled fingers. Iron Bull sputtered, nearly choking on his hot chocolate when she said that. Dawn looked up at him, concern in her eyes. “What? Did I say something strange?”</p><p>“You’re talking about the kid? That- uh. What did she call herself? Whatever! That little thing? And him?” Iron Bull looked shocked for the first time since Haven. Ellana snickered into her cup at his reaction. Dawn tilted her head, confusion on her face.</p><p>“I do admit, Lalafells and Elezen often do not couple in our homeland, but it really isn’t unheard of.”</p><p>“But... how does...?” Iron Bull questioned, suddenly falling deep into thought. “How do they fuck?”</p><p>“Bull! That’s so inappropriate!” Ellana cried, her face turning bright red. She should have known that this was where he was going with this. He looked at her, shrugging before looking at Dawn, who was blushing slightly, suddenly very engrossed in her mug.</p><p>“Oh. Uhm, I’m not sure. I’ve never asked or really thought of it. Iiro and Raise have always been together, it was strange to even think of them apart. I....” she trailed off, frowning. “.... How do they do it?!”</p><p>Their light-hearted conversation was interrupted by a loud pounding on the door. Dawn leaped to her feet, rushing to the door, revealing a rather soaked looking young man. He looked up at Dawn, panting as he tried to catch his breath, only passing a glance at the Inquisition members inside before looking back at Dawn.</p><p>“Dawn! Dawn, the zombies!” He panted, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her slightly. “They’ve broken through the west wall! Fell needs help!” He looked at Ellana again, pointing. “You guys help, too! Fell’s a squishy mage, they’re going to eat him alive!”</p><p>“A’ken, calm down, would you?” Dawn demanded, grabbing her sword and shield. “And show a bit more respect, boy! This is the Inquisitor and her inner circle you’re speaking with.” She turned around and bowed. “Pray forgive his rudeness. He’s still young and green.”</p><p>“I am not!” The man- A’ken- cried, crossing his arms. “I’ve been traveling with you guys for a full six moons! When are you going to respect me?”</p><p>“Slay a dragon and perhaps we’ll talk,” Dawn said, patting his head. He huffed, turning on his heel. “Oh, and you needn’t be worried about Fell. He is far too scrawny a meal for those undead to enjoy.” A’ken looked at her, a flabbergasted look on his face, shadowed by the hood.</p><p>“Dawn!”</p><p>“I’m joking! Goodness. Fell is perfectly capable of protecting himself for the moment. Go to the wall and help him. We’ll be right behind you.” A’ken nodded before bolting out into the night, disappearing under a curtain of rain. She sighed. “I apologize, Inquisitor. We’ll have to cut our hot chocolate date short. It seems the undead have decided to join us sooner than we anticipated.”</p><p>“Right. Let’s go, everyone,” Ellana said, standing up. The chairs made a sound as they were dragged across the ground, and the group broke out into a brisk jog towards the gate. The sounds of battle could be heard, the cries of soldiers and the clashing of steel against bone rang out. The rapport of an explosion went off not far from them, and Ellana and the others had to cover their face from the heat of it. </p><p>“Fell!” Fell turned his head at the sound of Dawn’s voice, a flash of relief coming across his face before he approached them. </p><p>“Ha... It’s about time you got here. What took you so long?” He asked her. At some point, he had thrown off his cloak, revealing dark blue robes and long, leather gloves underneath. His black leather boots squelched in the mud as he turned quickly, a swarm of undead approaching them. </p><p>“Watch out!” Ellana called, drawing her daggers, but Fell seemed to already be on it. His staff glowed with unnatural light as he held a hand next to it, eyes closed as he quietly chanted, channeling mana into the crystal, making it glow brighter and brighter with each second. The undead came within a few yards of them before his eyes snapped open and he raised his staff. Purple light exploded over the zombies, lighting them aflame in a purple haze before they crumpled to the ground. He heaved a sigh, stumbling slightly.</p><p>Dawn was quick to catch him, a worried look in her eyes. It was almost comical, the size difference between the two- she only came up to the man’s stomach, but she held onto him like he was nothing. “Are you alright?” She asked, pulling a hand away and staring at shock as it came back covered in blood. “You’re wounded!”</p><p>“Just a scratch,” he said, finding his footing again and standing up straight. “W have no time to talk. They’ve broken through the wall a few yalms from here. A’ken is already there helping the soldiers, but I fear there’s a greater deal more of them than the last few waves we’ve had to deal with.”</p><p>“You should stay here,” Dawn said, and he shook his head, waving her off. </p><p>“I’m fine,” he insisted, and she reached up, grabbing his head by cupping his face in her hands, forcing him to stare at her. They shared a brief, intense moment before Varric spoke.</p><p>“Uh... Folks? Undead? Over yonder? We should probably deal with them,” he said. Dawn stared intently at Fell for just a moment longer before letting him go.</p><p>“You will retreat the moment I tell you to,” she said, her voice leaving no room for argument, his face still cupped in her small hands. He sighed and simply nodded before she let go, drawing her sword and shield. </p><p>“Let’s go,” Ellana said, leading the small group towards the fray. It was a mess of flailing limbs and swords as the undead attempted to break through the formation. </p><p>A’ken stood in front of them, seemingly unconcerned as an undead rushed towards him. His eyes were closed before they snapped open and he widened his stance, his feet planted firmly into the ground, his hands curling into fists at his side. With barely any wasted movement, he thrusted his left fist forward, right into the skull of one of the undead. It exploded upon impact, and the undead dropped to the ground as the young man turned, doing the same thing with the other undead. In a few swift punches, the small horde that had rushed him lay defeated. He straightened his stance, bringing his fists together as he closed his eyes, taking a slow, deep breath.</p><p>“Whoa,” Varric simply said, putting an arrow through the eye of one of the undead.</p><p>“Yeah, you don’t want to get on the wrong side of his fists,” Dawn said, bashing the charging undead with her shield and knocking it over before she put a sword through its skull. Ellana jumped into the fray, protected by the barrier that Solas had cast on her, and went to work, slicing and cutting through the undead that was too unfortunate to meet her blades.</p><p>Fire soared around her as Solas and Fell began casting. It seemed as though Fell’s spells hit much hard, the undead around her bursting into flame and turning into ash, but they came at a much slower rate than Solas’ fiery bolts. The man had to take a moment to chant a spell before letting loose a spell, where Solas simply had to flick his staff and the spell would appear. </p><p>Iron Bull tore through the enemy ranks, laughing and shouting something in Qunlat. Ellana did listen to him, at first, interested in the language, but she found it was far too distracting to try to learn the words in the middle of combat. So, nowadays, she just waited until after the battle to ask what he was saying. Right now, she was too focused on the undead that swarmed them. There were so many, much more than there had been at the north gate. Ellana suddenly felt unsure. Could they deal with this many undead? Even as she thought this, a militia member fell next to her, dead in the mud. </p><p>“We need to fall back!” A man cried, and Dawn let out a fierce roar that didn’t seem possible in her small frame.</p><p>“No! If we give up now, the undead will overrun the village! Your families will die!” she shouted, slamming into another one with the force of a tornado. “Fell! Do you have any plans?”</p><p>“I’m thinking!” Fell shouted back, casting another spell. “Raise!” His brother literally leaped next to Fell’s side, landing in the mud with a loud squelch. It seemed as though the man had soared over the building to get to them, Iiro following close behind him. The poor girl was up to her ankles in mud, but that didn’t deter her as she joined A’ken, who was slowly being overwhelmed by the numbers. She drew two knives, slipping high into the air before bringing them both down into the back of the undead that was trying to bite A’ken’s face off. </p><p>“What do you need?” Raise asked, slamming the butt of his lance in the face of an undead that got too close to Fell.</p><p>“I’m ready. I need you and Dawn to get as many of the undead into a circle outside the wall!” Solas turned, smashing the face of an undead before lighting another on fire.</p><p>“How do you intend to get there? There are too many of them to breakthrough!” He shouted over the din. Raise grinned wildly, ripping off his cloak and tossing it aside to be trampled in the mud. He wore a form-fitting suit of chainmail, covered by black dyed leather as he rushed forward. </p><p>“I got ways. Dawn! To me!” He said, and Dawn rushed over, leaping into Raise’s outstretched arm. Raise crouched low, his eyes set to the top of the wall. With a small grunt, he leaped high into the air. Ellana gawped as he landed on top of the wall. That was impossible! It had to be at least fifteen feet high! But he had jumped as though it were nothing, balancing on the spikes of the wall with ease, Dawn tucked into his arm safely. “Ready?”</p><p>“Ready when you are!” She said, and Raise tossed her into battle. She put her shield in front of her, landing in the mud with a squelch before bashing a few heads in. This got the Undeads attention, and the ones trying to pour into the gate turned as she let out another fierce cry, drawing their attention.</p><p>Raise jumped into the air one more, even higher than he had when he jumped onto the wall. A flash of light appeared under his feet and he seemingly pushed against it, flying down lance first into the swarm near Dawn. His lance lit up in bright red flames, exploding the minute the tip found its way into the chest of an undead, lighting anything that was undead aflame. He leaped away again, slashing even as Dawn did. </p><p>“A’ken! Iiro!” The two straightened at their names, finishing the few that were around them. “To the gate! I need you to hold them off while I cast my spell!”</p><p>“Oh! Oh, no, Fell, you wouldn’t!” Iiro shouted gleefully before following his command, rushing towards the gate, A’ken in tow.</p><p>“Please don’t scorch me this time!” He cried desperately even as he punched an undead into oblivion. Fell turned to Ellana, gripping his bleeding side. </p><p>“Inquisitor! Can I trust you and your men to protect me? This spell is going to take a bit of time,” he panted. The strain of battle had made the wound worse, and he still valiantly fought on. If Dawn had seen him, she undoubtedly would have ordered him to retreat. Ellana looked at him for a moment, concern in her eyes before turning to her comrades.</p><p>“Bull! Varric! Solas! Come, we need to watch Fell’s back!” The three nodded and cut a path through the undead, allowing Fell to stand right behind Iiro and A’ken as they held off the few undead that weren’t distracted by Dawn and Raise’s fierce act of aggression. Ellana and the others stood at Fell’s back, fighting off the undead the threw themselves at Fell as he began to gather mana, drawing their attention</p><p>“I need but a moment!” Fell said, closing his eyes. Purple light flashed around him and his eyes snapped open, glowing an eerie yellow. His staff began to shift and morph until it was a curved staff of light, flashing purple, and black. He slammed the butt of the staff into the ground, lifting both arms up, the wind whipping around him, heating the cold air as he began to chat.</p><p>His hands in the air, he stared at the green-lit heavens. Dark clouds roiled and turned over the horde of undead, a fierce red light growing in the middle of the formation. It only took a moment for the source of the red glow to appear- a gigantic ball of flaming rock poked out of the clouds, falling slowly to the earth.</p><p>“What?! Are you insane?!” Raise shouted, covering his face against the scalding heat of the meteor. “You’re going to blow the village off the map, you idiot!”</p><p>“You’re the idiot! He wouldn’t do this if he thought it’d harm the village!” Damn snapped right back, using her shield to hide from the heat. Iron Bull let out a cry at the sight of the flaming rock falling slowly to the earth. Solas cast a barrier expecting an explosion, but instead of crashing into the earth, the flaming rock simply... fell apart a few yards above the undead.</p><p>Raise quickly snatched up Dawn again and jumped over the ramparts, landing next to Varric with a thud. He looked over the wall as the clouds began to dim and the falling rocks crushed the undead around them, severely thinning their numbers to a much more manageable number. The soldiers seemed unsure of what to do, staring at Fell in fear of the display of power. Ellana was the first to snap out of her stupor, pointing to the undead outside the gate.</p><p>“Inquisition! To arms!” She demanded, and the soldiers roared their approval before rushing out, Ellana and Iron Bull running with them. Varric turned to Raise, eyes wide.</p><p>“What in Andraste’s name was that?!” He demanded of Raise, who put Dawn down. She rushed to Fell’s side- the mage had fallen to one knee, supporting himself on his staff as he gripped his side, panting heavily. She fell to her knees next to him, both hands on his shoulders as she worriedly looked him over.</p><p>“That was Meteor,” Raise said, stabbing his lance to the ground and leaning against it with a sigh. “A very high-class spell. Sort of breaking the limits of what most mages are capable of normally. But most of the people from our home can do something like that when pushed into a corner.” He heaved another sigh. “Though that one was a lot smaller than he usually casts. And it normally hits the ground with a giant BOOM!” He threw both his hands up, nearly dropping his lance. He scrambled for it and straightened his back, coughing into his fist. “I’d better go check on him. Why don’t you go out and help your Inquisitor, hm?” He winked at Varric before sauntering up to the pair. Dawn had thrown her arms around Fell, and from the tone of her voice, it sounded like she was scolding him relentlessly. </p><p>Varric watched the three for a moment before running up to join A’ken and Iiro as they fought off the undead, smashing one in the gut with Bianca, leaving another room for Iiro to leap over its head gracefully and throw a small dagger into the back of its head. She landed next to Varric and hopped up, bouncing in place excitedly. </p><p>“Nice of you to join us~” she said cheerfully, pointing out of the gate. With their numbers greatly thinned, it didn’t take long for them to take down the remaining undead. Ellana came back to the gate, panting. Iron Bull followed close behind her, a wild smile on his face as he wiped a bit of ichor off his face.</p><p>“Just what sort of spell was that? I haven’t seen the sort outside of the Fade!” Solas exclaimed, walking up to A’ken and Iiro, The two looked at each other and shrugged.</p><p>“He does that sometimes,” A’ken said, looking over his shoulder. Raise was helping Fell up, looping his arm around his shoulder to support him. Dawn fussed over him. Iron Bull watched, eyebrow raised.</p><p>“What’s up with them?” he questioned. Iiro looked up at him, head tilted. </p><p>“Huh? What do you mean?” She asked, turning around to watch the trio walk off. “I dunno what you’re talking about!” Iron Bull sighed and shook his head.</p><p>“Nevermind, I guess. By the way, I have a few questions about you and your husband...”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Everything's Alright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's time to drain the lake! </p><p>The song this chapter is 'Everything's Alright' from 'To the Moon.' Please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A’ken had led them to a cabin filled with the sound of retching and gagging. Iiro had cheerfully climbed up Iron Bull’s back and plopped her tiny body on his shoulder. The Qunari didn’t seem to mind very much, after a brief moment of protest. After all, the so-called Lalafell’s body ‘hardly weighed a thing’, and it was only a few streets away. Ellana paused, looking around the cabin until her eyes landed on Dawn, Raise, and Fell. </p><p>Fell’s face was currently buried in a bucket. It seemed he was the one who was currently ill, retching, and dry-heaving into the bucket. Raise was nonchalantly holding his long braid back, staring blankly at a wall as he muttered a ‘there, there’ every once in a while. Dawn was hunched over Fell, a worried look on her face as she rubbed gentle circles into his back. The young man had been stripped of his clothes, a bandage wrapped around his leanly muscled chest. Dawn was taking care not to touch his wound as she comforted him.</p><p>“Is he... alright?” Ellana asked, walking over hesitantly. A’ken had rushed over and leaned over Fell’s other side, looking him over, a frown on his face.</p><p>“Is it really bad this time?” He questioned Fell, who responded with a loud gag. He nodded solemnly. “I think I have my answer. Maybe you should stay in bed for a while.” Fell’s hand shot up and he gripped the front of A’ken’s cloak, pulling him down to get him closer to him. He looked up at him, his face positively green.</p><p>“I can’t. We have to shore the defense back up and- ugghhh!” He turned back into the bucket, letting A’ken go. The young man sighed, shaking his head and lifting up his hands.</p><p>“Yeah, well, there’s no way you’re fighting like this. Ew.” He covered his nose, turning to Ellana. “Oh! Uh, Fell has Aether sickness, like, really bad. This world’s aether doesn’t agree with- ow!” Iiro had leaped off Iron Bull’s shoulder and jumped down onto the dirt floor with a light thud. She rushed over and punched A’ken in the knee, an annoyed look on her face.</p><p>“Uh. World?” Varric raised an eyebrow at A’ken, who crouched down the grab his knee, making a weak whimpering noise as Iiro reached up, grabbing the top of his head and pulling on... Something? Whatever it was had A’ken yelping in pain as she tugged.</p><p>“Your land is so different from ours,” Raise drawled, still holding Fell’s hair back. “It’s practically another world, isn’t it, dear?” He looked lazily over at Iiro, who nodded, hand still tugging on A’ken’s head.</p><p>“Yeah! What Raise said!” She said, letting go of his head, staring at A’ken. “Isn’t that right, Ken?” He rubbed the top, squinting at the small women, who smiled cheerfully at him.</p><p>“Yeah... That’s right,” he muttered, annoyed as he stood up straight, still rubbing his head. Solas stepped forward, reaching out to gently put a hand on Fell’s shoulder.</p><p>“Is there something I can do to help?” He asked, and Dawn shook her head.</p><p>“He just has to work through the Aether sickness, is all. He’ll get used to it,” she said gently, still rubbing his back. “There, there....”</p><p>“I’ve never heard of this ‘Aether sickness,” Solas said, leaning down to get a better look at the younger man’s face. He waved him off, smiling weakly at him before retching again.</p><p>“Er. Well... Uh. I don’t really know much about it myself,” Iiro walked over, hopping up onto a near table to stand at more of a talking height with the others. “Uhm. You guys call it something else here! Mana or something? Connecting to the Fade? It’s how your mages cast magic!” She waved her hands in the air. “Where we’re from, a lot of people can cast magic, and we use the, uh, ‘mana’ around us. Ugh, Fell’s so much better at describing this. A little help?” She looked at Raise, who held up a hand.</p><p>“What she’s trying to say... Where we’re from, we believe that what you call mana is the lifeblood of the planet, and what we’re made of. So we’re able to draw upon that mana to cast magic and other stuff. But we call it Aether. And for people who are especially Aether sensitive, like my poor baby brother here, are more prone to what’s called Aether Sickness when they get too close to large sources of Aether.” His eyes wandered towards the window, where the sky flashed green. “It’s probably because of the ominous, glowing light thingy over yonder. He’s been feeling it since we got here.”</p><p>“I’ve never heard of such teachings,” Solas said, though his voice was impressed. “Where did you say you were from?”</p><p>“You guys ever heard of Eorzea?” A’ken asked. The four Inquisition members looked at each other and A’ken’s shoulders slouched, before letting out a loud yelp as Iiro once more jumped from her perch and punched him in the knee. Raise was the one who spoke quickly, looking over at the group.</p><p>“We can tell you more about it later when we don’t have the undead crawling around at our gates,” Raise said, leaning over to look at Fell, who had quieted slightly. “Are you still breathing?”</p><p>“Fuck you,” Fell groaned, and Raise nodded, reaching down and helping Fell up, helping him to the bed and putting him down. </p><p>“Hm, what to do, what to do...” Raise hummed, crossing his arms as Dawn walked over, pulling a blanket over Fell. He tilted his head before turning to Ellana. “You’re the leader, right? Inquisitor and all. I’ve heard you can close the big glowy tear in the sky.”</p><p>Ellana nodded, raising her hand to show them her mark. Almost immediately, Fell gagged, and Raise stepped forward, grabbing Ellana’s hand and pushing it down. “Oh, uh, sorry, I didn’t mean...”</p><p>“We’ve only been here for a little bit. Trust me when I say he’ll get over it,” Dawn said, gently brushing a lock of hair from Fell’s sweat-soaked forehead. </p><p>“It doesn’t matter now. He’s out of commission for a while.” Raise shrugged. “What can we do to help you close that... Thing?”</p><p>“We call them Rifts,” Varric supplied, and Raise nodded. “Fluffy actually came to close it. But, then, you know, the whole undead thing...”</p><p>“Well, we’ve got it here,” Raise said, his hands dropping at his sides. “Let us help you. Well. Uh, some of us. I’ll stay here with Fell to keep an eye on him and the village.” He looked over at Dawn, Iiro, and A’ken. “You guys want to go out on a fun-filled adventure?”</p><p>“Hey, you’re not the boss!” A’ken said, crossing his arms. “What about the kids? Who’s going to watch the kids? And there are four gates and only one of you!” </p><p>“We killed so many undead that it’ll probably take them a while to regroup,” Dawn said, standing up straight and turning to the others. “And it’s not like Raise doesn’t have experience in commanding Militia.”</p><p>“Damn straight,” Raise said cheerfully. “I have Ishgardian blood in me, kid. I’m good at pretending to be all posh and serious. And a person doesn’t become a member of the Knights of the Order Dragoon by sitting back on their heels, do they?” He cracked his knuckles. “You don’t mind if I send these three with you to close the rift, do you?”</p><p>“I’m... Not sure. Are you sure you’ll be enough to watch over the people here?” Ellana asked, and Raise waved her off.</p><p>“It’ll be fine. We have your soldiers here, too. They’ve been a huge help with the undead,” he said. Ellana turned to her friends, who just glanced at each other.</p><p>“A few extra hands could always help, boss,” Iron Bull said. Solas nodded.</p><p>“They have proven themselves capable allies. It would be helpful to have them come along,” he said as Varric stepped forward.</p><p>“The more the merrier, I say,” he said, and Iiro hopped over to Raise, reaching up and gripping his pants. He looked down at her small, worried face as she squirmed in place.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re going to be okay, Raisin?” she asked. He grinned at her, kneeling down and patting her head.</p><p>“Aw, are you worried about me, darling?” he purred, leaning in and kissing her forehead. “Don’t you worry your pretty little head. You know me. I’m notoriously hard to kill. And I just can’t stand to be so far from my other half for too long.” He gestured over to the bed. Fell let out a loud groan. “So you go have fun. I know you’ve been itching to get out and stretch those legs of yours.”</p><p>“Well... if you say so,” she grumbled, looking at her feet. “But promise you’ll call us the second you need anything!” Raise nodded and stood.</p><p>“Maybe I should stay behind, too,” Dawn said, worry etched on her face as she looked at Fell. “Fell might need me, and-” she stopped when Fell reached out, gripping her wrist tightly. She seemed so small compared to the man’s hand, and he looked at her blearily.</p><p>“Those two idiots would be lost if they didn’t have someone watching over them,” he said, his voice tired. Iiro and A’ken let out a sound of protest, which Fell promptly ignored. “I’m a big kid, Dawn. I can take care of myself. Go and help them.”</p><p>“If... If you’re sure,” she said, reaching up and touching the hand on her wrist gently. “Just rest in the meantime, alright?” He let out a grunt of affirmation before letting her go. She reached out to gently touch his face again before turning to the Inquisition. “I mean. If you lot will have us.”</p><p>“Well, everyone has voted,” Ellana said, looking back over to her friends before turning back to her new allies. “Welcome aboard, you three.”</p><p>“Yes! Let’s go! I’m ready to kick some butt!” A’ken shouted, punching the air a few times, bouncing in spot in pure excitement. Raise groaned.</p><p>“A’ken, I’ve said it once and I’ll say it again. You’re an adult! Use the word ‘ass’ like th rest of us!” He said before shooing them off. “Now go on, the village isn’t going to save itself. Go have some fun. Kick some ass.” He winked at Iiro, who smiled back at him. Dawn looked to Fell once more before turning to join the others as they walked out the door.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“So, Ken,” Varric started, and the young man hesitated. They had been walking in an awkward sort of silence for the better part of an hour. The roads had been eerily quiet, adding to the uncomfortable silence. He looked at Varric, shaking his head.  </p><p>“A’ken,” he said. “It’s A’ken. Only my family calls me Ken.” Varric looked a bit confused, looking at Iiro as she slogged through the mud, grumbling miserably to herself.</p><p>“But Muffin over here calls you that. You two family?” A’ken shook his head, shooting a look at Iiro, who waved cheerfully at them before going back to grumbling to herself.</p><p>“No. Iiro is just rude,” he said, stepping over a rock. “It’s okay, you know now. What’s up, Varric?”</p><p>“You mentioned a place called Eorzea. I’ve never heard of it. Where’s it at?” He questioned. A’ken looked awkwardly at Dawn and Iiro. Iiro shot him a dirty look and Dawn just shrugged, a ‘you got yourself into this mess’ look on her face. He looked back at Varric, rubbing his arm.</p><p>“Uh, well. It’s the name of our homeland,” he said, tilting his head. Something under his hood twitched strangely, and he continued. “It’s pretty far from here, and we kind of like to keep ourselves isolated. It’s no surprise you haven’t heard about it.” Varric raised an eyebrow at him. The answer sounded strangely rehearsed but he said nothing about it.</p><p>“Oh, really? Mind telling me about it?” He asked, and A’ken shook his head, waving his hands wildly in front of him.</p><p>“Uh, no, I can’t! It’s a secret! A big secret! I shouldn’t have even said anything!” He said, pulling at the hood of his cloak desperately. “Stop asking me! I’m the wrong person to ask, ask Fell! He’s the resident nerd!”</p><p>“Oh, I think I will,” Iron Bull intoned, his voice suspicious. “Since you lot are so tight-lipped about it.” He walked behind Ellana, ever alert as her eyes scoured the rolling hills around them. </p><p>“Do we even know where we’re going?” Iiro whined, ankle-deep in mud. “It’s so hard to walk! Dawn, carry me!”</p><p>“No, I think you’re fine,” she said, grinning at her slightly. Iiro let out a whine as Ellana spoke up.</p><p>“We need to get to the dam controls and drain the lake,” she said, pointing over the hill. “I only glanced at the map, but it shouldn’t be too far from here. But I’d be ready for a fight. The Mayor said bandits have taken control of the Fort that we need to go through.”</p><p>“Ohh, a fort! That sounds like fun.” Iiro clapped a few times before pausing, a look of what Ellana could only describe as mischievous. “I can sneak in and cause a distraction! Cause mayhem and all that fun stuff!”</p><p>“I’m not sure,” Ellana said as they crested the hill. The Fort was not too far off, and already she could see a man pacing the upper walls. She turned to Iiro, crouching down so it was harder to see them and she could speak to the Lalafell on a more even level. IIro’s eyes went wide and she huffed, cheeks puffing out comically. </p><p>“Excuse me! You can talk to me on a normal level, you know, I am an adult!” She said, crossing her arms and stamping her foot twice. A completely not adult-like expression, Ellana thought, but she stood to appease her. Iiro stood a bit taller, but it didn’t really help much. “And what do you mean I’m not sure? I’m perfectly capable of it, you know! I’m very good at being sneaky because I am the darkest shadow of the night!”</p><p>“I’m sure you are, but we have no idea how many bandits are lurking around in there,” Varric said. “It’d be stupid to let you go alone.”</p><p>“Oh, please, I’m just going to cause a distraction. Get them away from the main gate so you guys can pick them off! I’d been in and out in a heartbeat!” She pointed at the Fort. “Trust me, Inquisitor, I can handle it! I’m a lot sneakier than these two, at least!” She moved her pointing finger to Dawn and A’ken. “Dawn just clanks around in her armor and A’ken doesn’t know the meaning of subtle!”</p><p>“I do too!” A’ken cried, and Dawn cleared her throat.</p><p>“No, you don’t,” she said, shaking her head and looking at Ellana, who still seemed unsure. “Iiro will be fine. She’s done plenty of infiltration jobs at home, and she’s good at collecting information. You can trust her with this.”</p><p>“But it’ll be dangerous,” Ellana warned, and Iiro puffed up again, nodding.</p><p>“Danger is my middle name!” She bragged. A’ken tilted his head.</p><p>“I thought Lalafells didn’t have middle names?” Iiro shot him a look and he winced, taking a step back. “Please don’t hit me again.” Iiro just glared at him for a moment before crossing her arms. She looked back at Ellana.</p><p>“You’ll know the signal when you see it! I’ll be right back!” She said before rushing off, staying close to the ground. Given her height, that wasn’t hard, and soon she had vanished out of view, leaving the party to wait for her distraction.</p><p>“I wonder what she’ll do?” Varric said after a few minutes, watching the fort. Solas seemed to ponder this for a moment.</p><p>“Hm. Well. If I were her, I would knock over some scaffolding or make some sort of loud noise to draw their attention. Some of the Fort is in ruin, so it wouldn’t be hard to knock over some-” He didn’t get a chance to finish the sentence as a loud explosion emanated from the Fort. They all looked over at it blankly.</p><p>“Or she could just do that,” Iron Bull said, drawing his great axe. “Well, I’m guessing that was the signal! Let’s go! Itwa-ost!” Ellana sighed, looking at Dawn as she drew her sword and shield, slamming the two weapons together. She almost seemed to glow as she ran after Bull, a wild smile on her face. The rest of them were quick to follow, and Bull barreled through the weak gate. It splintered under the force, startling the distracted bandits.</p><p>“They’re coming through the gate!” One cried desperately as he tried to put out the fire. Iiro leaped through the flames, stabbing the man with her twin daggers right in the chest. He collapsed without another word.</p><p>Dawn stood next to Bull, the two almost perfectly timing their attacks. Bull would swing his axe around him and Dawn would crouch low before leaping forward and knocking a man over with her shield. Arrows and magic whistled around them as Solas and Varric offered support, Ellana and A’ken rushing into the heat of battle to pick the bandits off one by one.</p><p>A’ken had knocked down one of the bandits when another snuck behind him, stabbing his sword into A’ken cloak, pinning it into the ground. A’ken choked as he initially tried to escape, pulling at the clasp of the cloak as a heavily armored bandit rushed forward, his large mace held high over his head. A’ken managed to free himself just in time, flipping over the head of the charging bandit and landing gracefully behind him as he barreled through his ally.</p><p>He rushed forward in an instant, arm drawn back before slamming his fist into the base of the man’s spine. An impossibly loud crack could be heard and Ellana was nearly knocked over by the force of the concussive blast that followed. She caught herself, taking just a moment to kill the last bandit that had rushed her, turning to stare in awe.</p><p>The bandit trembled in spot for a full moment, A’ken fist still in his back, before collapsing. The armor around the punch had collapsed in on itself, leaving a bloody, gnarled mess behind. The bandit was most certainly dead. A’ken bounced into place as Dawn and Bull picked off the last few bandits, shaking his fist, drops of blood flicking off as he bounced in place.</p><p>It was only then Ellana realized that she had finally gotten a good look at the young man. He was certainly younger than his comrades, perhaps in his early twenties. His arms were finely muscled and tanned from days of training in the sun. A shock of blue hair laced with white decorated his head. But the strange hair color wasn’t the thing that grabbed her attention.</p><p>Upon his head sat two cat ears, the color of his hair. A cat-like tail swayed lazily behind him as A’ken stopped bouncing, looking down at the man. “Sorry, I didn’t want to kill you,” he said truthfully, crouching down and tilting his head. “But you really gave me no choice, so I made it as painless as possible.” He turned to look at Ellana with blue slit eyes. “Inquisitor! I left those guys alive if you wanna tie them up!” He pointed at the few bandits he had taken out.</p><p>Ellana’s mouth opened and closed a few times as she tried to process the situation. After a moment of shocked silence, she pointed at A’ken and cried, “What in the world is on your head?!”</p><p>“Huh?” A’ken looked confused before reaching up, patting both his ears. They wiggled when he removed his hands and he stood, turning on a heel. “They’re... my ears...?”</p><p>“What the hell?” Bull shouted from somewhere behind Ellana. His heavy footsteps followed and soon he was pointing his great axe at A’ken, suspicion in his eye. “Why the hell do you have animal parts? Have you been possessed or-”</p><p>“As far as I know, no demon will grow animal appendages once they have possessed a body,” Solas intervened, walking up next to Ellana. “They are far too conspicuous.”</p><p>“Oh.” A look of realization came across A’ken’s face as he looked back at his tail. “That explains why I haven’t seen any Mi’qotes. You guys don’t have them, do you?”</p><p>“It doesn’t look like it!” Iiro said not far away. sHe had taken on the liberty of tying up the bandits A’ken had knocked out. “They don’t have Lalafells, either. Or Au Ra! What a weird, backward place we’ve found ourselves in!”</p><p>“M-Mi’qote?” Ellana questioned, her voice trembling slightly from the unexpected surprise. “What are they?”</p><p>“A race from our homeland?” Dawn offered an explanation, walking up to A’ken and placing a hand on his shoulder. “The last surprise we have, promise.” She pointed at herself. “I am an Au Ra. And you know Iiro is a Lalafell, and Fell and Raise are Elezen. And A’ken is what we call Mi’qote. Specifically a Seeker of the Sun.” A’ken nodded.</p><p>“My full name is A’ken Tia.” He punched the air a few times before relaxing again. “Uh, we’re pretty common where I come from, even though we like to live in tribes. And I guess male Miqo'te are a bit harder to come across than female Miqo'te...” He wiggled his ears again and whipped the mud off his tail with a quick flick. “Um. You guys aren’t going to try to kill me, are you? Because then I’d have to fight back and I don’t want to do that.”</p><p>The Inquisition members looked at each other, uncertainty on their faces. Ellana was the first to speak. “Can... Can you promise you’re not possessed by any sort of demon?” She asked. A’ken nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, no demon possession here,” he said cheerfully. Ellana looked back at Solas, who nodded slowly, before turning her gaze once more to A’ken.</p><p>“Then... No, we won’t kill you. You’ve helped us immensely so far, so we will trust you...” Varric nodded, stepping up next to Bull and brandishing Bianca.</p><p>“Just don’t try to betray us, alright? Biana is pretty finicky,” he said. Ellana looked over to the other two, just now realizing that they were relaxing their grips on their weapons. They were ready to attack if they tried to harm their comrade. While Ellana was almost certain she and her motley crew would come on top, she had begun to realize that these three were certainly no pushovers.</p><p>“Alright!” Iiro brushed her hands off, looking over at the tied up, unconscious bandits. “We took the fort, now what?”</p><p>“We’ll send word to the Inquisition soldiers at the forward camp,” Ellana said, a bit on edge from their display of aggression. “We’ll have them start cleaning out the fort. For now, though, let’s go find those dam controls.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s over there.” Iiro pointed to a door that led outside the keep. “At least, I think so! I saw a building that was just kinda there, so. That’s probably where they are, right?” Ellana nodded to Iiro and motioned for everyone to follow.</p><p>They had to be especially careful on the wet bridge, but they made it safely across to a tavern with a faded sign that said ‘The Rusted Horn.’ Iiro seemed interested in the shape of the sign, but that was short-lived as they entered the long-abandoned tavern.</p><p>“Ah. Isn’t it nice to get out of the rain?” Dawn asked, running a hand through her hair. Iiro shook like a dog and A’ken patted at his clothes as they entered the tavern proper. A small gasp interrupted their small talk, and Ellana turned, surprised to see a young couple standing there, staring at them in shock.</p><p>“Nice,” Iiro cooed, rubbing her hands together to get some warmth back into them.</p><p>“You’re the Inquisitor!” the young man cried, the young lady hiding behind him, trying to hide her face. “We didn’t know you were here, ser! Please don’t tell anyone!” Ellana smiled, simply amused by the two as they squirmed, looking desperately between her and her party.</p><p>“How’d you get past the guards?” She questioned, trying to sound serious, but the grin on her face destroyed the act. The young man wrung his hands together, looking away.</p><p>“T-there weren’t any when we got here,” the young lady said, showing her face slightly. She looked rather red from being caught. The young man nodded.</p><p>“We just heard you killed the bandits, your Worship! We didn’t know you were moving in, we promise. Y-you won’t tell anyone we were here, would you?” he said desperately. Ellana looked over at the others, who were all grinning, just as amused as she was. She turned, once more trying her stern act.</p><p>“This isn’t a very romantic place, you know.” She crossed her arms and the man nodded.</p><p>“Ah, yes, uhm, it’s just, Lonnie’s mum and dad think I’m bad for her..” He trailed off, looking at his feet. He lifted his head to look at his young lover, taking her hands. “We have to wait an hour to go back. Your father will still be up.”</p><p>“I knew this was a mistake,” she squeaked. The young man shrugged slightly.</p><p>“We could try the caves?”</p><p>“You hate spiders.”</p><p>“You find somewhere next time,” he said, exasperated. Dawn just let out a giggle, covering her mouth to try and hide it. Iiro didn’t even try to hide her amusement, snickering as she elbowed A’ken, wiggling her eyebrows.</p><p>“It looks like they were having fun,” she cooed. “When are you going to find a girlfriend, Ken?” A’ken sputtered, opening his mouth to answer but instead clamping it shut, his ears drooping and his face turning a slight pink. She laughed as they headed towards the back.</p><p>Ellana opened the door on rusty hinges, wincing as it creaked loudly in the dark. Everything was lit, thanks to the two young lovers probably not wanting any corner to go unlit in the eerie greyness of the coming morning. In the middle of the room sat the contraption. It was rusted in place, and Ellana found she couldn’t push it alone.</p><p>“Bull, a little help?” she called, and Iron Bull nodded, cracking his neck before walking over and helping her push the rusted contraption around and around until the unmistakable grinding of stone against stone filled the air. Solas walked over to the wall, listening intently.</p><p>“It sounds like rushing water. I believe it worked,” he declared. Varric was already halfway to the door.</p><p>“Well, let’s go check it out! Should look pretty neat, dontcha think, Tom Cat?” Everyone looked around before looking at A’ken, who blinked twice in surprise before pointing at himself.</p><p>“You mean me?” he questioned and Varric nodded.</p><p>“I don’t see anyone else around here who has cat ears,” he said, and A’ken walked up to him, a bit uncertain.</p><p>“He gives everyone nicknames,” Iron Bull said, walking past them. Iiro was hot on her heels, patting the back of his leg.</p><p>“Yes, I have one of my own!” Dawn said. “Scales. Fitting, isn’t it?”</p><p>“And I’m Muffin! I do like muffins. I wonder... Hey, Varric, do you have nicknames for Fell and Raise? And you can’t use Raisin for Raise! That’s my nickname for him!” Varric mulled over the thought for a moment before nodding.</p><p>“I’m thinking Sunshine and Pretty Boy.” Iiro barked out a laugh, covering her mouth as it echoed through the empty tavern.</p><p>“Let me guess! Fell is Pretty Boy and Raise is Sunshine,” A’ken said, and when Varric nodded, he puffed proudly. Dawn laughed as well, turning her head to see Ellana and Solas straggling behind them slightly. They were whispering about something and the way his fingers brushed against her arm... Ah, so it was like that. She turned her head to give them some privacy.</p><p>“If you’re thinking that pretty boy is going to make Fell mad, you’re wrong. He gets very confused when people call him that.” She lowered her voice in an imitation of him. “ ‘Pretty Boy? Pretty Boy? Have you seen me? Damn right I’m pretty!’” She sighed fondly. “He can be rather vain sometimes.”</p><p>“Dawn, can you believe Iron Bull thought there was something between you and Fell?” Iiro laughed and Dawn stopped, letting her walk past her. She shot Bull a dirty look, and the Qunari just shrugged.</p><p>“Oh, really?” she said lightly, making a cutting motion across her throat. Bull just shrugged again, grinning as she moved to catch up with Iiro. “What makes him think that?”</p><p>“I’m Ben-Hassrath. I notice things most people don’t. But maybe I was wrong this time,” he added quickly when Dawn shot him another look. She nodded.</p><p>“Yes, he’s just being silly. You know Fell is still caught up on...” she trailed off, looking down at Iiro, who nodded slowly.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, I guess so,” she said, stuffing her hands in the pockets as they left the tavern. Ellana ran slightly ahead, leaning over the railing of the bridge as she gazed out at the now drained lake. At the bottom of it sat a town in ruins, with aged wood and collapsed structures.</p><p>“Look.” She pointed. “It really isn’t far from the village. We should stop there to send a notice to the Forward Camp about the Fort. We can go to the ruins right afterward.” Iiro nodded, hopping in place.</p><p>“That’s a good idea. I need to restock on a few Hi-potions anyways, and Fell’s the one who has them! Why is he in charge of the potions?”</p><p>“Because A’ken kept using them on every wounded woodland creature he found,” Dawn said dryly, looking at him. “Like the snake.”</p><p>“I thought it was a lizard without legs! No legs, Dawn!” A’ken protested. Dawn rolled her eyes, smiling.</p><p>“Yes, yes, I’m so glad you’re so passionate about life no matter where you go, A’ken....”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll hopefully have the next chapter out in a few days. Until then, comments and kudos are very much appreciated! Thank you!</p><p>Also, I'd love to give credit to my wonderful new editor~! Mariticide is a member of my FC and he's a wonderful person~ Thanks again, Mari!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Whispers in the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We figure out what's been going on in Eorzea while our heroes have been gone, and in the meantime, the rift finally gets closed!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah, sorry it took so long... I really struggled with this chapter. The next one is already about halfway done, so it should be out sooner!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mariticide Feywalker stood along at the foot of the Destroyer, eyes downcast as she pressed her fingers into her ear. The linkshell continued to ring, as it had in the past weeks since the Scions of the Seventh Dawn had lost contact with them. She let it ring for a few more moments before dropping her hand to her side.</p>
<p>“I knew I should have gone with them,” she whispered, and the tinkling of fairy wings answered her. She turned to look up at her beloved Lily, reaching up a small hand. The fairy fluttered down and rested its tiny feet in her palm, leaning forward slightly and staring into her master’s eyes. Lily tilted her tiny head, and Mariticide sighed.</p>
<p>“I know. I know I shouldn’t blame myself, but I- maybe I could have done something.” Lily reached forward, patting Mariticide’s nose gently. Mariticide nodded. “Yes, I know it’s not like me, but I can’t help but worry. Cid has found no leads and I feel utterly useless! There must be something I can do.”</p>
<p>A scout spoke up, “Lady Feywalker.” Lily took wing and hovered next to Mariticide’s ear. Mariticide looked up to the scout, who looked around with a confused look on her face. “Uhm... Was I interrupting something?”</p>
<p>“No, you weren’t. It’s fine. Do you have news from Garlond Ironworks?” She often forgot that people couldn’t hear Lily like she could, and has long given up trying to explain it to anyone. The scout nodded, saluting her.</p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am. Master Garlond would like to see you near the tomestone exchange. He believes he may have some news concerning your problem.” Mariticide nodded, walking past the Highlander woman and patting her on the leg as thanks. She walked as fast as her little legs could carry her, practically skidding to a stop behind Cid.</p>
<p>“Cid, you called for me?” she asked, and the Garlean stopped working on the console and turned, nodding once.</p>
<p>“There you are, Mari,” he said, lifting a hand in greeting. Mariticide smiled at him slightly as he turned back to the console. “I’m guessing you want to get right down to business. You’re more worried about them than anyone here.”</p>
<p>Mariticide looked down and nodded. It had been two weeks since her friends vanished. Cid had come to the Scions, frantic and unsure of what to do. He explained to them exactly what happened; how they had vanished and that Omega trembled before letting out the same green glow her friends had vanished in. The glow went away after a few moments, and when they tried to contact them, there was no answer.</p>
<p>Mariticide reached up to her linkpearl and frowned, the fact that there was still no answer foremost in her mind. It rang and rang, and she hoped this time would be the time that Iiro would answer, telling her that they were fine and they’d be home soon. Cid stopped his typing and looked over his shoulder, waiting for her to finish.</p>
<p>“... Still no answer?” he asked. Mariticide shook her head. Cid had given up calling a week ago and instead focused all his attention on figuring out where they could have gone. The Aetherical levels Omega had emitted at the time were off the charts, but now it seemed to be back to normal. Well, as back to normal as a worlds-traveling God-Machina could go back to. Mariticide looked back up at Cid and he nodded once, looking back at the console. “I was reviewing the recordings that we kept from that day... We noticed strange text coming across the screen, in a different color from the rest of the code.”</p>
<p>“Here. See? It’s green like that light was,” he pointed at the screen, finger lingering over the word ‘Inquisition.’ “We can’t figure out what it means, but we did find a new word we didn’t catch the first time.” His finger trailed up the screen and stopped at another word.</p>
<p>“The Elder One...” Mariticide said, and in just a brief moment, her head began to throb and she reached up, wincing as her vision began to blur and turn white. She knew what this was. An Echo vision. Hers worked differently from her comrades. It never seemed to activate unless she was reading, and now...now it was reacting to those words, to that strange title.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>“I will retrieve the Anchor from that pretender. I need more power to do so. I will draw upon the orb once more. I will rip open the heavens and restore Tevinter to its former glory. Ready the Templars. We will march upon the Inquisition and retrieve what is mine.”</em>
</p>
<p>“Mari! Hey! Mari!” Mariticide started, staring up at Cid with wide eyes. He had knelt down, grabbing her small shoulders and shaking her. “Seven Hells, I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that thing you lot do...” he stood, crossing his arms, looking down at her. “Did you...see something?”</p>
<p>Mariticide looked away, deep in thought. Lily fluttered around her, and she waved the fairy off like she was a fly. Lily stomped her little foot, continuing her fluttering as Mariticide mulled over what she saw.</p>
<p>A deformed man. A black scaled Dravanian. An orb of glowing light. A green tear opening in the air and her friends falling...</p>
<p>“They’re alive,” she breathed before turning, reaching up and grabbing Cid’s pants legs. “Cid! They’re alive! I saw them! They just...it seemed like they fell somewhere!” She let go of his pants and walked over to the console, pointing at it. “We just have to figure out where.”</p>
<p>“...Omega does have the ability to traverse worlds,” Cid said, his eyes widening as a thought came to him. “Perhaps they aren’t here. Perhaps Omega used its power and sent them somewhere far away.” He looked down at Mariticide, whose eyes never left the screen. “But the question is, if they were really sent somewhere else, then where?” Mariticide looked at the floor once more before looking back up at him.</p>
<p>“Have you ever heard of a place called Tevinter?”</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Crestwood was, thankfully, peaceful when Ellana and her team returned. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but Iiro looked anxious, peering around with her wide glassy green eyes as she walked past Ellana and into the village. A few militiamen and villagers greeted them as they walked in, and Iiro grabbed the leg of one - Martin, if Ellana remembered.</p>
<p>“Oi. Where’s Raise?” She questioned, and Martin looked down at her, bowing slightly to her, and then Ellana before stiffly standing up straight.</p>
<p>“He’s with Ser Fell, the last I checked, miss,” he said, pointing down the road. “Won’t let anyone in the cabin. Scary, too. We’ve been hearing nothing but screams comin’ from there since you left.” He rubbed his hands together nervously. “Maybe he’ll let you lot in. Everyone is gettin’ worried.”</p>
<p>A’ken raised a hand to Ellana, ears flicking off droplets of rain. Martin and the other villagers<br/>didn’t seem alarmed by A’ken’s appearance, which eased Ellana’s heart, just a little. She was still concerned that something was wrong with the man who called himself a Miqo’te. She had never seen anything like him; were his companions sure he wasn’t possessed?</p>
<p>“Well, you guys go ahead. I’m going to check on the kids. I’ll meet you guys in say, a bell or so?” His tail swayed languidly behind him and Dawn nodded. He waved goodbye before walking off in the other direction. Ellana watched him leave before casting her gaze back at Iiro. A flash of worry came across the Lalafell’s face before she turned to the others.</p>
<p>Iiro spoke up, “Well, I’m going to go check on Raise and Fell. I don’t like the sound of ‘screaming’,” and Dawn nodded again, resting a hand on her hip.</p>
<p>“I’ll go with you,” she said, and Ellana stepped forward.</p>
<p>“Is there anything we can do? Solas is a mage. His healing magic is pretty good.” She looked over at Solas, who gave a single nod of his head. Iiro looked at Dawn, who shrugged.</p>
<p>“I guess you could come along. Maybe you can help a bit,” Iiro replied. And so they found themselves at the cabin. There were low moans of discomfort coming from the closed door, and Iiro hesitated before knocking.</p>
<p>“Go away,” they heard a voice say. It was probably Raise, and the groaning grew louder and a loud wail followed soon after. Iiro knocked again.</p>
<p>“Raise? It’s me, Iiro. Is everything okay there?” There was silence as the wail died down and the door creaked open, revealing a rather roughed up looking Raise. His hair was a mess, and there was a bright purple bruise growing on his left cheek. He looked a bit surprised to see them, looking over each of them before slowly opening the door to let them in.</p>
<p>“You guys were quick,” he said, his voice cheerful, though his smile never reached his eyes. Ellana followed Dawn and Iiro in, immediately looking over at the bed where Fell lay. The man seemed like he had fallen into a fitful sleep. Raise walked up to his brother, dabbing his sweaty face with a dry cloth and sighing. “He’s been like this for a few bells,” he explained, looking over at Iiro. “He’s pretty sick. I hope you guys closed the hole.”</p>
<p>“We were just heading there,” Ellana said as Dawn walked over to Fell. The woman rested a hand on his forehead and he opened his eyes weakly, staring at her blankly. “What’s wrong? He was just a little ill when we left.”</p>
<p>“That hole flared and he got worse,” Raise said, shaking his head and standing. He walked over to a water basin, grabbing a wet cloth from there and wringing out any excess water. “Please tell me there’s a good reason you came back without closing that hole.”</p>
<p>“We drained the lake,” Varric said. “The village was on our way back, so we came to restock before heading there.” Raise let out a small sigh but nodded, handing Dawn the wet rag. She gently wiped at Fell’s face, and he reached up, grabbing her hand to stop her. She blinked owlishly at him.</p>
<p>“Fell?” she questioned and he stared at her for a long, uncomfortable moment. He was looking at her but...not looking at her. The look gave Ellana the chills.</p>
<p>“Adelaide,” he croaked after a long minute, gripping Dawn’s arm so hard Ellana could hear his leather gloves creak in protest. Dawn paled at the name. “Adelaide. How...how are you here? You...you died.”</p>
<p>“Fell, I’m not Adelaide,” she soothed. Iiro and Raise stood frozen, looking at each other nervously as Fell shook his head.</p>
<p>“You burned when the Shroud burned,” he said, his voice shaking. “When Dalamud fell. I-I spent weeks looking for you but-”</p>
<p>“Fell,” she interrupted him. “Remember. Adelaide died in the Calamity. I’m not her. I’m Dawn. It’s me. See, feel.” She took his free hand and placed it against her scaled cheek. “See? Adelaide was a Hyur. She didn’t have scales.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Fell said, seemingly unable to hear her. “I wasn’t strong enough. I failed you. But I’m strong enough now. They call me a Warrior of Light now. I can protect you now.” Ellana looked uncomfortably at Raise, who seemed frozen in his boots. It was Iiro who first spoke up, looking at Solas.</p>
<p>“C-can you help him?” She asked him, a desperate tone to her voice. Solas seemed a bit unsure but we walked over to Fell, who was still staring intently at Dawn.</p>
<p>“Easy, friend,” he muttered. He reached out, soft light coming from his hand and washing over Fell’s face. He seemed to ease before his eyes grew heavy and they closed. His grip lessened on Dawn’s hand and she was able to pry his fingers loose, but gripped the hand and held it close to her chest.</p>
<p>“What did you do?” Raise questioned, finally finding his voice. Solas looked over at Raise and shook his head.</p>
<p>“It seemed he was hallucinating. I simply put him to sleep, to help him rest.” He shook his head. “I don’t know what’s troubling him. Is this the Aether sickness you spoke of?” Raise shrugged, walking over to Fell and Dawn.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure. I don’t think hallucinating is a symptom of it.” He put a hand on Fell’s forehead. “It might be from the fever. It’s the worst we’ve seen since we got here, but I don’t think I have anything that can help...”</p>
<p>“Hey, boss. Don’t we have some of that Elfroot potion you made?” Iron Bull asked. Ellana nodded, pulling the small vial out and holding it out to Raise. The man looked at it a bit warily but took it all the same.</p>
<p>“It should help a bit with his fever,” Ellana explained. “Ease some of his symptoms. Give it to him when he next wakes up.” Raise looked at the vial before nodding.</p>
<p>“I’m not usually one to just pour unknown potions down peoples’ throats, but I’m willing to try anything at this point. Thanks, Herald.” Raise put it aside as Dawn stood slowly, carefully placing Fell’s hand at his side. “You guys said you were here to restock?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. We need some potions,” Iiro said, casting a glance at Fell before looking back at his brother. Raise nodded slowly, turning and walking over to the table, where his bag was sitting. He opened it and dug inside for a minute before pulling out three of the green-colored potions. He walked back to Iiro and knelt, pressing them into her palm.</p>
<p>“Careful with these. They’re our last ones,” he warned wearily, looking up at Solas. “Thank you for the sleep spell. Magic has never been my thing. Not very good at it, you see.” Solas looked a bit surprised.</p>
<p>“It is not a problem, but...” He looked at Raise up and down. “You can cast magic as well?” Iiro looked up at Solas.</p>
<p>“What, is that strange?” she questioned before looking over the group. “Uhm, come to think of it, you’re the first spellcaster we’ve seen since we got here. Can everyone not cast magic?”</p>
<p>“Can you?” Iron Bull asked, just as surprised as Solas. Iiro looked up at Raise, who shrugged.</p>
<p>“Er. Everyone from our homeland can cast magic,” Iiro said, a bit unsettled. “I can, and Dawn can, and even Ken can. Uh, is that a problem?”</p>
<p>“Your people have no fear of possession?” Ellana asked, and Iiro’s glassy gaze fell towards her. She looked confused.</p>
<p>“Uh, no? Why should we? You don’t really have to worry about anyone being possessed too often.” There was a moment of silence before Solas spoke.</p>
<p>“Everyone in your homeland is capable of casting magic? That sounds...impossible,” he said, his voice a bit strained. “It is said that the Ancient Elves of Arlathan were all capable of magic, but not a society has been seen since their fall.”</p>
<p>“The Chantry doesn’t trust magic,” Ellana explained to Iiro. “They say that magic exists to serve man, never rule over them.”</p>
<p>“Mages can connect to the Fade, where spirits live,” Solas added. “There is always a chance of possession by a demon if one is not careful.”</p>
<p>“That...is a lot of information that I’m not quite ready to unpack,” Raise said, lifting a hand to his forehead, as if to stave off a headache.</p>
<p>“We keep - well, kept - the Mages in Circles. More like gilded cages, to be honest, but it kept them and any abominations that might show up away from the public. The Circles and the way mages were treated was the whole reason the Templar and Mage war started,” Varric said before looking over at Ellana. “So. What now, Fluffy?”</p>
<p>“Wait, is this actually going to be a problem?” Dawn asked, stepping forward, her hand resting on the pommel of her sword. Ellana’s head snapped over to Dawn and held up her hands.</p>
<p>“No! Uh, not now, at least!” She looked over her friends. “We can’t tell anyone this right now. We have to close that Rift. We can ask more questions when it’s closed. We need their help right now!” She leaned in and whispered to Dawn. “To be honest, the Inquisition is sympathetic to mages. You and yours will be safe while you’re with us. We promise.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, just try to keep that whole ‘I can cast magic’ thing to yourself for the most part. Especially if you don’t need to use it,” Varric said, looking the group over. Raise turned to Fell, arms crossed.</p>
<p>“I’ll have to have a talk with him when he wakes up,” he said, walking over and dabbing his forehead again. “Well, you guys have your supplies. Go have fun closing the big hole rift thing!” He turned and smiled at them, giving a quick wink to Iiro before turning back to the slumbering Fell.</p>
<p>Dawn and Iiro followed the Inquisitor outside, where A’ken was waiting for them, a new cloak pulled over his head. He lifted a hand in greeting before pausing.</p>
<p>“Huh. You two look depressed. Did something happen - oh, by the Twelve, did Fell die or something?!” A’ken’s eyes widened, and for the first time did Ellana notice that they were slit, just like a cat. It gave her the shivers to look into those unnatural eyes, and she couldn’t help but rest a hand on a pommel of her dagger. They had assured her that the boy was not possessed, but they seemed to know nothing of the Fade or how it worked. It was strange, if they all could use magic as they said. So would they even know if the boy was possessed by a demon?</p>
<p>“No, A’ken, Fell is not dead. Don’t say that. That’s a horrible thing to say,” Dawn said, breaking Ellana away from her thoughts. “His fever had gotten bad, and he was talking in his delusion.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” A’ken seemed relieved. “Fell’s got a stick up his butt the size of Rhalgr’s left foot, but he’s a nice guy. It would be terrible if he died like that. He needs to go down fighting Primals and dragons! Wha-pow! Just like that!”</p>
<p>“Speaking of things Pretty Boy was saying...he said something weird. What’s a Warrior of Light? Sounds cliche,” Varric said as they slowly made their way to the edge of town, where a few Inquisition soldiers should be waiting on them. Iiro reached up and gripped Dawn’s cloak, looking up at her. The woman looked down at the Lalafell and sighed.</p>
<p>“Well...” Dawn mulled over her thoughts for a moment, as if debating if she should tell them. “They’re Chosen Warriors of the Mothercrystal.” She looked over at Varric. “From what it sounds like, you lot worship one God. Where we’re from, we worship many. They are called the Twelve.” She shook her head as they exited the village and Ellana walked over to the soldiers, half heartedly giving a report as she leaned in to listen to Dawn. “Though I am of the Steppe. I worship two gods by the name of Azim and Nhamma.”</p>
<p>“It’s said the Warriors of Light are given a special ability by the Mothercrystal. Uhm. I guess you could call her the heart of the world?” Iiro said, her hand still on Dawn’s leg. She didn’t seem to want to say much, but continued anyways. “She’s the... Planet personified? I guess? She’s just a special goddess. And the Warriors of light are her Champions. Or so they say.”</p>
<p>“Huh. That’s pretty interesting. Sounds like the Elves and their gods, doesn’t it, Fluffy?” Varric called Ellana as she approached them once more. She nodded, looking at the trio with wide eyes.</p>
<p>“The Dalish worship a pantheon of gods, as well,” she said. “Do you mind if I ask some more questions? I’d really like to know if there are any parallels between the two...”</p>
<p>“Maybe after we’re done here,” Dawn said, looking away slightly. “I feel like we’ve already told you much. Maybe a bit too much.” She looked up at her. “We appreciate your help, Inquisitor, but your organization is vast and powerful. We’re in a land very, very different from our own, and while we don’t know when we’ll return home, I’m not sure if we should tell you much more.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good to me,” Iron Bull said, and Ellana turned, opening her mouth to say something. “Sorry, boss, but I get where they’re coming from. In a foreign land that you’re not entirely sure is hostile? I wouldn’t drop too much information, either.”</p>
<p>“But you’ve told me plenty of the Qun and your ways,” she protested. Iron Bull shrugged and walked past her.</p>
<p>“Well, let's just say we’re kinda aware of what the southern countries are capable of,” he said. Ellana couldn’t help but pout slightly, but followed after Iron Bull to where the lake once was. It wasn’t terribly far from the village, and Ellana spent her time asking Dawn for the small bits of information she could get out of her. A’ken was the first to see the ruins of the village, scrambling over a rock to get a better look.</p>
<p>“Whoa,” he said, hoping down from the rock with a large squelch. “Look at that. It’s so creepy.” Iiro nodded, looking around</p>
<p>“Super creepy. What the heck is that?” She pointed to a glowing shape as it wandered past them. Iron Bull looked around.</p>
<p>“These spirits must have come through the rift,” he said, and Solas nodded.</p>
<p>“They drift, wandering. It’s fortunate the rift did not warp them into demons.” Dawn’s head snapped up at that.</p>
<p>“You mentioned demons,” she said. “But I think we have a different definition of demons. Care to explain to us, Solas?” Solas gripped his staff as they wandered deeper into the ruins.</p>
<p>“Demons are spirits of the Fade that were warped against their original purpose,” he explained. “There are Spirits of Compassion, of Justice and Faith. When they are taken out of the Fade, they are often influenced by mortal desires and turn. They begin to want to be a part of the mortal world, and so try to find a mortal vessel to take over.”</p>
<p>“Oh. You know, they sound kind of like Voidsent, don’t they?” Iiro asked, looking up at Dawn, who nodded. At the look on Solas’ questions face, she tilted her head. “Voidsent are sorta like demons, I guess. They come from a place of darkness we call the Void. Most people don’t like messing with the Void, but you get the creepy few.” She tilted her head the other way as they neared the center of the ruined village. “Maybe a Thaumaturge or two. And Black Mages, but the only one I know really doesn’t like to mess around with Voidsent.”</p>
<p>“Well, there really aren’t many other Black Mages, are there?” A’ken called. He was peering into the ruins of a destroyed home. “They all died during the Sixth Umbral Calamity.”</p>
<p>“Did these Black Mages practice blood magic?” Ellana questioned as A’ken knelt down, peering over a black object on the ground. A’ken paused.</p>
<p>“Er. No, I don’t think. What’s blood magic?” A’ken looked over at her before looking at the black object again. “Eh, actually, don’t tell me, I don’t really care all that much. Though I’m sure Fell would be pretty interested.”</p>
<p>“Oh, that sounds sinister!” Iiro crowed as she peered into another building nearby. Ellana nodded.</p>
<p>“And illegal. It’s good that none of you practice it.” Iiro paused before looking at Ellana a bit sheepishly before turning her head and letting out a loud screech.</p>
<p>“What the hell!” She shouted, jumping back and drawing her weapons. A red, translucent being stood before them. It was hard to see any facial features, but it seemed to be staring at Iiro in disgust.</p>
<p>“You! Child!” It demanded, its voice warbled, almost like it was speaking underwater. “Tell me! Why does nothing here answer my command?”</p>
<p>“W-what? Don’t ask me! I don’t know!” Iiro said, Thankfully, Ellana was quick to step in. The Spirit cursed and yelled for a few minutes before voicing its predicament. The three foreigners looked at each other skeptically as it raged against the immutable mortal world, demanding that Ellana help her. She was happy to agree, if it got the Spirit to stop yelling at her. She turned to Iiro, a bit amused by her reaction.</p>
<p>“It really is your first time talking to a spirit, isn’t it?” she asked, and Iiro leaned over, looking at the Spirit as it turned its back on them. She nodded quickly before grabbing Dawn’s leg.</p>
<p>“That was weird,” she declared as Ellana walked past them, towards the largest house in the village. It looked pretty much intact, and Ellana had to wipe away some of the grime on the sign to read what it said.</p>
<p>“This is the Mayor’s old house,” she said, a bit surprised. “We should check it out for anything he might want to recover.” The hinges were rusted shut, and it took a bit of struggling to open it, but thankfully, Elana was able to force the door open, stepping inside the musty, wet home. Her eyes widened.</p>
<p>“It...looks kinda empty, doesn’t it?” Varric asked, looking around. “Like the Mayor packed up and left. But how could he? He said the village flooded rather suddenly.”</p>
<p>“That is rather strange, isn’t it?” Dawn asked, crossing her arms as Ellana picked up a water logged piece of paper. It looked like a note, almost, but she was having a hard time reading the letters. She tucked it away, frowning deeply. It was all very strange...</p>
<p>“Maybe we should ask him?” A’ken asked, and Ellana shook her head.</p>
<p>“It would take too long to get back to Crestwood,” she muttered. “I could try and send a message, but-”</p>
<p>“Oh. We can ask Raise!” Iiro said, lifting a finger to her ear. “Lemme call him!” Ellana turned, confused as Iiro turned her back to her, finger pressed into her ear.</p>
<p>“Call him?” Ellana asked, and Dawn put a finger to her lips. Iiro was talking quietly to herself, nodding a few times as Dawn lifted a hand to her horns. She tugged off an earring and showed it to Ellana.</p>
<p>“We call these Linkpearls. You can use them to communicate over long distances. I’m not quite sure how they work myself, but we all have one.” She clasped the earring back onto her horn. “It’s how we can send messages instantaneously. It’s also how Fell told me you were coming my way.”</p>
<p>“That’s amazing,” Solas said, eyes wide in astonishment. “When we get back to the Village, will you allow me to examine it more?”</p>
<p>“Hm. I suppose. It would be neat to figure out how an outsider sees Eorzean tech,” Dawn said, shrugging. “I’m not entirely sure you’d be able to replicate it, anyways.”</p>
<p>“Hey, boss,” Iron Bull called from the entrance. Ellana turned, watching as he ducked his head in to peek into the ruined home. “I think I’ve found the entrance to the caves. You know, whenever you’re ready.” Ellana gave a quick nod before walking passed him, her gait stilted. She looked a bit confused but more than a bit annoyed. Had the Mayor been lying to her?</p>
<p>“Hey. Hey!” A’ken tapped Ellana’s shoulder and his ears twitched as she looked at him. “If the Mayor’s a bad guy, Raise will stop him. He’s good at that.” He grinned. “And even if he gets away from the Azure Dragoon, Fell is a top rate tracker! We’ll find him in no time, so let’s not rush things, okay?”</p>
<p>“You’re right,” Ellana conceded as they neared an old, water-logged door. “It’s no use worrying about it now. We need to get that rift closed.” She paused before pushing it open. It was really soggy and she winced at the feeling of the wet wood squishing slightly under her hand. The door opened surprisingly easily, revealing a long, dark tunnel.</p>
<p>“So,” Varric said, peering in from behind her. “Who wants to go into the creepy foreboding tunnel first?”</p>
<p>“I do!” Iiro shouted, shooting passed Varric only to gag loudly as Dawn grabbed the back of her collar. “Hey! What’s the big idea!” Dawn gave her a look. “What, it’s not the first dark tunnel we’ve ever walked through! Remember Toto-rak?” She paused. “Oh, wait, that was just when it was me and Fell. But Toto-rak! Remember! Creepy mine place with all the poison stuff! It can’t be as bad as that place!”</p>
<p>“Iiro, we are in unknown territory. How about we let the real heroes here lead us instead of the other way around?” Dawn said as Ellana took a few cautious steps in. Solas followed closely after her, waving a hand almost nonchalantly, lighting a nearby torch. It lit the quiet, dripping cavern. Dawn made a small face at it. “Ugh. Damp. Is everything here always damp?”</p>
<p>“Nah, Crestwood is usually lovely this time of year,” Varric drawled. “Not that I would really know, it’s kinda my first time here. It’s not giving off a great impression.”</p>
<p>“Oh, but you met us, didn’t you?” Dawn said lightly, her voice echoing in the tunnel as they walked carefully. Solas lit any nearby torches, lighting the way for them as they neared a large chasm. The wooden structure that led deeper into the caves seemed sound, and Iiro took a careful step forward, pressing her foot into the wood. It made a wet sound but held. “Careful, Iiro.”</p>
<p>“I’ll go first. If it can hold me, it’ll hold you lot,” Iron Bull said, taking a few steps out onto the scaffold. Dawn let out a low sound, smiling demurely at him.</p>
<p>“Goodness, Iron Bull. So brave and strong, I’ll have to find a way to thank you when we return back to Crestwood.” She walked passed him, brushing a gauntlet hand against his muscled arm with a wink. Iron Bull watched her pass, grinning slightly before looking at Iiro.</p>
<p>“You sure she ain’t with that Fell guy?” He questioned, and Iiro made a face, sticking out her tongue.</p>
<p>“Fell only has eyes for Adelaide. Don’t say that. It’s so gross. It’s like...it’s like knowing your brother is sleeping around.” She shivered. “Dawn and Fell are just really close. They have been since, well...” she trailed off, her face looking somber for a moment until they reached the bottom of the scaffolding. She hopped back onto solid rock with a happy sigh. “Ah! I’ll be glad if we never have to do that again!”</p>
<p>“We’ll probably need to take it back up,” Solas said, and Iiro made a noise before letting out another shriek, the sound echoing through the cavern. Everyone stopped to stare at her as she jumped to the side, jumping into A’ken as a spirit floated passed her. “You’re going to let the entire place know we are here at this rate.”</p>
<p>“Argh! Sorry! It’s just...I’ll get used to it, promise!” Iiro made a face at the spirit as it vanished out of sight. A’ken laughed as they carefully approached the mouth of the tunnel they were in.</p>
<p>“Iiro, we’ve fought so much worse than ghosts. Why are you so freaked out?” He asked. Iiro made a face at him. Ellana held up a hand, stopping the group as she knelt down to look at an old pile of bones. A mournful look came over her face as she slowly stood up again.</p>
<p>“There were people down here,” she said with a heavy sigh, shaking her head. “What a terrible way to go. They probably had no idea it was coming.”</p>
<p>“We’ll have to tell the Chantry sister where to find the bodies,” Varric said as they walked past the pile of bones. Ellana nodded, pausing just for a moment longer to say a prayer for the Creators to guide this poor person’s soul.</p>
<p>It had been mostly quiet as they wandered the dark corridors. It was only when they approached a much larger room that things became messy. Ellana could feel the heat from the Rage Demon even before they turned the corner. She turned to warn her newer comrades, but the trio was already ready - Dawn slammed her sword and shield together in a similar motion from the fort. This time, Ellana definitely saw a flash of light surrounding the Au Ra woman. It blinded her for a brief moment, in this darkness, and she had to blink against the spots in her eyes. She watched for only a moment as Dawn rushed forward, her shield unclipping from her arm as she simply threw it into the face of the Rage Demon.</p>
<p>It let out a roar, more mildly inconvenienced by the blow than anything as it rushed Dawn, who easily leapt out of the way, rolling to the side and grabbing her shield, quickly strapping it onto her arm. Iiro let out a loud yell and attacked a nearby wraith, A’ken following quickly after Varric, who was currently assisting Solas in facing a small horde of lesser demons. So Ellana turned, drawing her daggers and leaping into combat next to Dawn. Ellana let out a small cry as the Rage Demon tossed her aside, barely catching herself before she crashed to the ground. Dawn whipped her head to look at her.</p>
<p>“My sword isn’t doing much!” she swore. “Damn demon! Fine! You leave me no choice!” Dawn stamped her foot into the ground and brought the sword to her face, closing her eyes, focusing for a brief moment before pointing her sword at the demon. A bright flash of light blinded Ellana once more and she had to cover her eyes, wincing against the bright light. It took a moment for her eyes to refocus and she saw the vague pattern of some sort of arcane symbol as it slowly faded away. The Rage Demon had let out a loud roar of pain, its entire left arm dissipating and fading into the dark. It flailed its remaining arm madly, trying to strike Dawn down. Ellana took this chance - she rushed under the flailing limb and stabbed her dagger up, straight into the demon’s face.</p>
<p>It flailed for a few moments more before melting into a glob of cooled magma. Ellana took a breath and sheathed her daggers, turning to Dawn as the others congregated back to the Inquisitor. “That was incredible! What was that?” Ellana asked. Dawn tilted her head.</p>
<p>“Oh? The ability? That was....well, it’s called Holy Spirit. The thing was a bit too hot for my blade.” she looked down at the slightly singed metal and sighed. “So I whipped out a Paladin ability.”</p>
<p>“It reminded me of a Templars’ ability,” Solas said, looking Dawn over a bit suspiciously. Dawn turned to him.</p>
<p>“Templar...? Never heard of it. A Paladin is just a Warrior who is a bit more skilled in holy magic...” She crossed her arms, tilting her head. “So unless a Templar is that, I don’t think they’re the same.”</p>
<p>“They... Uh.... They protect mages, or are supposed to,” Varric said as they began to walk once more down the wet corridors. “A lot of them like to abuse their power. There are a few good ones, though. Like Curly!”</p>
<p>“Their name is CURLY?!” Iiro shrieked in delight, clapping her hands together. “Thal’s balls! I wanna meet Curly! Dawn! Let’s go meet Curly!”</p>
<p>“What are you doing after Crestwood is free from the undead?” Iron Bull questioned as Iiro continued to gush about the person named Curly and how awesome they must be. Dawn hummed in thought.</p>
<p>“We really haven’t thought that far,” Dawn admitted. “Find a way to get back home, obviously. But what do we do in the meantime?”</p>
<p>“Can’t you just hop on a ship and sail back home?” Varric asked, and Dawn shook her head.</p>
<p>“It’s not that easy. You can say that we’re a little...lost. We didn’t really intend to come here.” She closed her eyes, pausing for a moment, a sense of sadness washing over her. She shook her head slowly and kept walking. “Our home....it’s very far from here. Farther than you know. A simple ship couldn’t get us there.”</p>
<p>“What, did you just fall from the sky or something?” Varric joked. The three hesitated before Iiro let out a forced, too loud laugh.</p>
<p>“Ha! That’s funny! Varric, you’re hilarious!” Iiro laughed, slapping his back. He staggered, a bit surprised by the strength of the friendly blow as he looked down at the Lalafell. “Who falls from the sky? Who does that? That’s so not normal!” Her voice squeaked towards the end of her statement before she scurried forward to grab A’ken’s pants, her face grim as she looked to the ground.</p>
<p>“The Inquisitor fell from the sky,” Solas said easily. A’ken’s ears perked and he looked at Ellana, who seemed a bit uncomfortable. Dawn was the one who spoke up.</p>
<p>“I did hear about that. You fell from a Rift. They call you the Herald of And... Andra....” She slipped over the last word, looking a bit flustered.</p>
<p>“The Herald of Andraste,” Ellana said softly, shaking her head. “I never saw myself as that. I was just the lucky one who survived the conclave.” She looked down at her hand. It glowed steadily in the dim light of the cavern. “Anyone could have ended up in my shoes, but it was me. A Dalish Elf. The last person they’d ever expect.”</p>
<p>“Why? Is there something wrong with you being an Elezen? Er. I mean, Elf?” A’ken questioned. Ellana looked at him, a bit surprised.</p>
<p>“Our people have been discriminated against for centuries,” Solas said, his voice growing a bit hard. “They are either thrown into Alienages or forced to wander the Wilds, clinging to whatever vestiges of their lost culture that they can find, no matter how incorrect it is.” Ellana shot him a dirty look, opening her mouth.</p>
<p>“Oh, looook, look, here! Here we are!” Iiro shouted, sensing a fight was about to brew. She pointed down the hall, towards an eerie green light that filtered through the damp air. “Well. I think that’s it. It’s the same color as the light above the lake.” She shivered, reaching up and gripping A’ken’s pants once more. “I don’t like it. It doesn’t feel right. Do you feel that?”</p>
<p>“I feel it,” Dawn said, her voice severe as she drew her sword and shield again. Everyone else followed suit, and Iron Bull stepped forward.</p>
<p>“I’ll go first. Dawn, you follow behind me.” Dawn nodded, wiggling her eyebrows.</p>
<p>“Can’t say I dislike the view,” she teased, and Iron Bull let out a laugh, looking over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“We’ll talk about it when we get back to Crestwood,” he said. With that, the two charged in, letting out a fierce yell that drew the attention of the demons nearby. They charged the two, Bull flying through them like a steel hurricane, Dawn catching claws on her shield with a loud clang and tossing them back for Bull to slice into pieces.</p>
<p>“Ellana!” Solas called over the din. Ellana nodded and rushed forward, Varric and Solas flanking either side of her as they neared the rift. A demon noticed them and lunged forward to slice into Ellana, but was stopped when A’ken practically appeared in front of them, slamming his fist into the beast’s chest. There was a brief moment of stillness before Ellana felt a shockwave hit her, a flash of light coming from A’ken’s fist as the demon screeched and disintegrated around his hand.</p>
<p>“We got this!” A’ken said, turning to another demon, catching its claws with the back of his wrist. Iiro leapt up onto A’ken’s shoulder before jumping down and stabbing the demon in the eye. “You do...whatever you’re going to do!”</p>
<p>“Thank you, A’ken!” Ellana called before stopping right underneath the rift. With the demons distracted by her companions, and Varric and Solas watching her back for any stragglers, Ellana held her hand up defiantly. The familiar tingling and cold ran through her as the magic in her hand worked to knit the rift closed. The humming of energy filled the air, echoing over the roars and screeches of the demons and the cries of her allies as finally, the rift slammed shut, the eerie glow slowly fading away, leaving only dim sunlight to flow down through the hole in the ceiling.</p>
<p>As the others calmed down, Iiro let out a low whistle. “Woooow,” she said. “So that was a rift. And that’s how you close them.” she looked at Ellana’s hand, a look of fascination on her face. “How does it work?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure,” Ellana admitted, closing her fingers over her palm to hide the glowing light. It always seemed to glow a bit more after she closed the rift, and no glove could seem to contain the unnatural light. It made her uncomfortable looking at it, and doubly so as Iiro gazed on it with her glassy green eyes. She hid her hand behind her back.</p>
<p>“Well, the Rift is closed. Let’s get out of here. I’d be okay not seeing wet caves for the rest of my life,” Varric said. Bull laughed.</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, you know our boss. She’ll find us somewhere dank and cold to explore again soon, I’m sure,” Bull said cheerfully as Solas walked around, investigating the ruins around them. He waved the group over.</p>
<p>“I think I’ve found an exit,” he said, opening the door. Cool, clean air greeted them as they entered another large room, but at the end they could see sunlight shining through the gaps of an iron gate. Iiro let out a cheer.</p>
<p>“Let’s get out of here! I hate caves!” She said, rushing forward, stuttering to a stop when she heard small squeaks in the distance. “What in the seven hells is THAT?” She demanded, pointing to a small group of nugs nearby.</p>
<p>“Those? Those are nugs. Cute, aren’t they?” Ellana asked. Varric snickered.</p>
<p>“Good in some stew, too.”</p>
<p>“They look like pigs! And....and Spriggans? Don’t they look Spriggan like?” A’ken moved a bit closer to investigate, but the Nug hissed and hopped away with its fellows. “Dammit, Ken! I wanted to catch one!”</p>
<p>“It’s best just to leave them be,” Solas said. “Perhaps you can buy one in your travels.”</p>
<p>“Ah. Yes. Our travels,” Dawn said, sighing softly. Ellana led them down the hall before stopping at the gate, placing her hand on the rusted bars. She seemed to be thinking over something before turning to Dawn.</p>
<p>“.... How about you and yours join the Inquisition?” Ellana asked. Solas coughed.</p>
<p>“Inquisitor. Are you certain?” He asked. “They are skilled, yes, but we know very little about them.” Dawn looked at Iiro and A’ken, who glanced at each other, before looking back at Ellana.</p>
<p>“Solas is right,” she said. “When we get back to Crestwood, let me talk to Raise and Fell. We’ll... G get back to you when we’ve come to an agreement.”</p>
<p>“You think Fell’s okay?” A’ken asked as Ellana forced the rusted gate open. Warm sunlight lit the area and Iiro let out a cry of joy, running out and throwing open her arms, spinning in place with a gleeful laugh.</p>
<p>“Sunlight!” She cried. “And look! No creepy green glow!” She pointed to the horizon, her eyes sparkling. “Fell should be a-okay now! Even I don’t feel that creepy aether everywhere!”</p>
<p>“That’s good. We could use our resident Mage at full health again,” Dawn said, her expression softening. Iron Bull and Varric looked at her before glancing at each other.</p>
<p>“Something is definitely going on between those two,” Varric muttered to Iron Bull, who nodded, sighing and shaking his head.</p>
<p>“Shame. She’s pretty cute. Woulda been fun,” he lamented as they began their slow trek back to the village. After all, Dawn and the others had two members they needed to talk to if they were going to decide to join them back to Skyhold.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Revolutions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Adventurers get to know the Inquisition a bit better, and a few questions are raised.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, I updated already. I hope to have the next chapter out pretty soon, too, so please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fell sat on the corner of the bed as Iiro hovered over him, unwrapping his bandages. He winced. “Ah! Easy, it’s still tender.” Iiro tsk’ed as she poked at his side, ignoring Fell’s grunt of protest as she examined the wound.</p>
<p>“No wonder. It really took a chunk out of you,” she said, reaching up. Her hand hovered over the red, inflamed skin, soft silver light coming from her palm, carefully and slowly knitting the skin back together. Fell hissed at the feeling. “Sit still or I’ll mess up.”</p>
<p>A’ken sat at the table, looking up at the Astrolabe hovering near Iiro, reaching up and poking at the cards. Iiro reached up with her free hand to swat at him, and he recoiled. “What? They’re cool.”</p>
<p>“Don’t touch it, there’s magic going through it right now, stupid,” she said as the soft white light growed brighter from both her hand and the weapon. “It’s a good thing we fell through that portal prepared. I dunno what I would’ve done if I didn’t have my Soulstone.” She withdrew her hand. The wound was mostly closed, though still a little red. “There. We’ll wrap it up and finish healing it later.”</p>
<p>“Why can’t you just do it now?” Fell grumbled as Iiro began wrapping his wound again. She wrapped her arms around him to reach the other side of the bandages before tying it into a tight knot. He carefully pulled his tunic back on as Iiro sat back.</p>
<p>“C’mon, Fell. Your sister is the best healer I know. You know damn well why we should wait.” There was a flash of light before she was back in her old gear, the Astrolabe shimmering away as she hopped off the bed. “You’ll be fine. I’ll look at it again tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Iiro.” Fell rolled his shoulder. Dawn stood from her place at the table, putting down the mug of tea she had been nursing. She walked over, placing a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you’re alright?” She asked, concerned. He nodded with a smile.</p>
<p>“I feel a lot better. The second that rift faded from the sky, I felt better.” Fell stood and grabbed his robe, pulling it over his shoulders and fastening it closed. “Now....you guys said we needed to talk about something important?”</p>
<p>“Yes. It’s about what we do now.” Dawn said, crossing her arms and walking back to her spot at the table. Raise stood not far off, his arms crossed and leaning against the wall. The bruise on his cheek had lightened to a sickly yellow. Iiro had offered to heal it, but he waved her off, telling her to save her aether.</p>
<p>“That’s a good point. The Village is safe for now. We could do anything,” he said, rolling his head back to look at the ceiling. “Like try to figure out how to get home. Where do we even start with that?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, where do we start with that, Fell?” A’ken asked. Fell shot him a look and he shrugged. “What? You’re the Mage. You dabble in all the fun magic stuff, right? You got any ideas?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I am familiar with Aether and how it works, but I've never dealt with a Twelve forsaken world-traveling, dimension hopping God Machine.” Fell sat back on the bed and tilted his head with a sigh. “I’d have to do a lot of research. We know so little about this world and how it works. It could take moons. Years.” He sighed. “Or...we might not get home at all.” The group went silent before Iiro hopped up on her chair, leaning forward as she stood at the edge.</p>
<p>“Don’t say that! We have to get home! Eorzea needs us!” She slapped a hand on the table. “Without me and Fell and Dawn, what are they going to do against the Primals? Against Garlemald?! We gotta get back!”</p>
<p>“Amorette is waiting for us,” Raise agreed, looking over at Fell. “And you’ve got a little girl waiting for you, too.”</p>
<p>“I’m just stating all the options,” Fell said, shaking his head. “Of course I want to get home to Adele. However, we’re in completely uncharted territory. And we know nothing about those rifts the Inquisitor was talking about.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but...” Dawn looked up from her now cold cup of tea. “The Inquisition is quite familiar with it. We’ve been hearing about them for the past moon we’ve been here. Their leader has been closing these rifts for moons.” She leaned forward, pushing the mug aside. Fell walked over and reached out, picking it up. His hand glowed and the tea inside began to slowly warm up, steaming after a few moments before he handed it back to Dawn. She smiled at him before her expression hardened.</p>
<p>“What, you think we should ask them for help? We hardly know them. We just know they’re closing the rifts,” Raise said. “Sure, they probably know more about what’s going on, but still.”</p>
<p>“And we’re the strange people who appeared out of nowhere with weird powers. As if they’d trust us,” Fell ran a hand through his hair. “I wouldn’t trust us.”</p>
<p>“That’s the thing!” A’ken raised his hand. “Ellana asked us if we’d join!” Raise and Fell looked at A’ken as Dawn nodded.</p>
<p>“Yes. They’ve offered us a place in their organization,” Dawn said, sipping her now warm tea. “I, for one, think we should join, but I didn’t want to make the decision for the group.”</p>
<p>“I agree. They seem nice enough,” Iiro said, flopping down on the chair. Her head barely peeked over the table. “And they helped us defend the villagers. I mean, how bad could they be?”</p>
<p>“I think I remember you saying the same thing about the Crystal Braves,” Fell said in a dead panned voice. Iiro frowned.</p>
<p>“What? I thought it was a good idea at the time,” she protested. Raise had begun rummaging through his bag, pulling out a small bag and putting it on the table. A’ken reached out and opened it, revealing cookies inside. He let out a cry and grabbed one.</p>
<p>“Can I? Can I?” He asked and Raise shrugged. </p>
<p>“I put them there for a reason. Figured we could use something sweet while we’re talking about something so heavy.” A’ken took a bite and sighed happily.</p>
<p>“Ahh...a taste of home.”</p>
<p>“What do you think, A’ken? You traveled with them, as well. Do you think we can trust the Inquisition?” Fell asked. A’ken chewed on his cookie for a moment before swallowing and nodding.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Ellana really seems like she wants to help. And the other three were pretty nice. Solas seems to know a lot. And Varric tells great stories!” He helped himself to another cookie. </p>
<p>“You guys really think this is going to be a good idea?” Raise asked. Fell looked at his brother, deep in thought.</p>
<p>“They are a powerful organization, from the sounds of it,” Fell told his brother, who had reached in for a cookie of his own. Raise offered it to him but Fell raised a hand in denial before continuing. “And powerful organizations have a lot of information. Information we could use to possibly get home.”</p>
<p>“Good point,” Raise said, nibbling on his cookie. “Well, if you think it’s a good idea, I don’t mind.”</p>
<p>“That was easy. I thought it would take a bit more time to convince you, Raise,” Dawn said. He shrugged.</p>
<p>“Someone has to protect my adorable little brother from the creepy crawlies of the world,” he cooed, reaching over and poking Fell in the cheek. He swatted his hand away. “And besides, Iiro is for it, too. I follow Fell and Iiro wherever they go. Always have.”</p>
<p>“So we’re in agreement, then?” Dawn asked. The others nodded. “Good. So, when the Inquisitor gets back, we’ll agree. Though.” She paused. “Our situation. How are we going to work this out?”</p>
<p>“We could always just tell them the truth right out,” A’ken said over his third cookie. “I mean. We really can’t hide it forever, right?”</p>
<p>“Right, let’s just go up to them and say ‘hey, we’ll join you but you should know we’re from a completely different world from yours’. Let’s see how well that works,” Raise drawled, finally sitting down next to Iiro. She scrambled over and sat on his lap, leaning back into his chest and looking up at him.</p>
<p>“I mean, weird stuff has happened to us before but I have to admit even this is a little much,” Iiro said. Fell sat down where Iiro had been sitting, leaning forward and folding his hands in front of his face. His leather gloves creaked slightly at the movement.</p>
<p>“But A’ken is right. We can’t keep it a secret from them for long. And if we want their trust, we shouldn't. We’ll need access to their research on the rifts if we’re going to get home,” he muttered, closing his eyes. </p>
<p>“Well, if you have any ideas, Fell, now would be a great time for one,” A’ken muttered. Fell sighed, covering his face with his hands as he muttered to himself. </p>
<p>“We can’t just tell them straight out?” Iiro asked.</p>
<p>“I thought we established that was a terrible idea,” Raise said, reaching down and playing with a lock of Iiro’s hair. She huffed.</p>
<p>“I’m just throwing out ideas-” she started before Fell spoke up.</p>
<p>“I’m going to need more time to think,” he said, shaking his head. “It’ll be too much to drop at once. We can tell them we’re from far away, but leave out the whole ‘we're from the other world thing’. Not until we can prove it completely. We could probably pull it off. We now know that this world has magic, now that we’ve met Solas.”</p>
<p>“But magic is apparently not as common as it is on Eorzea,” Dawn contended. “They seemed surprised that we were all capable of casting magic.” Fell looked a bit surprised at that.</p>
<p>“Truly?”</p>
<p>“Yes. And it is all stigmatized,” she added. “You should be careful who you cast your magic around, Fell.” Fell frowned at that, closing his eyes again, pressing his fingers into them with a heavy sigh. “Is it really that bad?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure. But their religion says some interesting things about magic. What’d they say?” Dawn muttered, lost in thought for a moment. “Magic exists to serve man... Never to rule them?” Fell frowned at that, fingers still pressed into his eyes.</p>
<p>“Hm... That could be a problem. I’ll deal with it when we get there.” He looked up. “We’ll have to think of a way to prove it to them.”</p>
<p>“They don't have linkpearls, and only a select few people cast magic here,” A’ken said. “And Raise! Raise, you’re the Azure Dragoon! I bet they don’t have those here!”</p>
<p>“Yes, I’ll bet, but that also means they don’t know what a Dragoon is,” Raise said, leaning on his hand and sighing. “Nothing we’re thinking of is going to work.” The group sighed before being interrupted by a quick knock. Martin opened the door, peering in.</p>
<p>“The Inquisitor has returned. She’s gone to the Mayor’s house and wants you to meet her there,” he reported. Dawn stood, looking them over as Martin left. </p>
<p>“We’ll take the time to think about what we’ll do. For now, we’re just adventurers from a far off country that they’ve never heard of. Oh. Yeah. I see this working really well.” Dawn sighed and shook her head before walking outside.</p>
<p>Raise let out a happy whistle, stretching, his back cracking as he reached his hands toward the sky. “Ahhh! Sun! I had forgotten what it looked like!” He said cheerfully as Iiro walked up, pulling at the hem of his tunic. He reached down and lifted her into his arm, letting her perch there as they trekked through the drying mud.</p>
<p>Ellana stood at the entrance of the Mayor’s home, a grim look on her face as she stared down at the piece of paper in her hands. Her companions were gathered around her, the same grim look on their faces. She looked up when the group approached.</p>
<p>“Oh. Fell. I’m glad you’re looking better already,” she said, trying to sound cheerful but failing rather miserably. He raised an eyebrow at her, looking at the paper in her hands.</p>
<p>“Did something happen? Where’s the Mayor?” Fell questioned, and Ellana shook her head, crumpling the note in her hand.</p>
<p>“Gone. Apparently he was the one who flooded Old Crestwood and killed all the refugees.” She stuffed the crumpled paper in her pack. “He left this letter and ran off.”</p>
<p>“What? Are you serious?” Raise grunted, frowning deeply. “He couldn’t have gotten far. We could probably-”</p>
<p>“No. I’ve already sent Inquisition agents out to follow him. He’ll be found and brought to justice.” She sighed and shook her head before looking at Dawn. “So? Have you come to a decision? We could use agents like you guys out on the field.”</p>
<p>“We’ve decided to take you up on your offer. Though we should tell you a bit more about us,” Dawn said. Solas said nothing but nodded in agreement with the decision. “But we can explain it on the road. You need to get back to your headquarters, correct?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Skyhold. We’ll take you there so you can talk to Cullen about joining his ranks,” Ellana explained. “But first, I need to send a report ahead of us. Hawke and Warden Stroud will meet us at Skyhold when we get there so we can discuss what to do next.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, this situation is a lot more fucked up than we originally thought,” Varric said, shaking his head. </p>
<p>“What? What’s going on?” Iiro asked, and Fell looked over at her, putting a finger to his lips.</p>
<p>“Now, now, Iiro. Even though we’re joining, I doubt we’re privy to that information,” Fell said. “Let’s get going then, shall we?” Ellana nodded and walked up the long road that led to the Inquisition's camp. The Adventurers followed behind, talking quietly amongst each other. Ellana strained her ears to listen, but their voices were too muted.</p>
<p>They only spent a few minutes at the camp. Ellana spoke with a dwarf she called Harding, giving her a brief overview of what happened. Fell was pretty impressed that the dwarf understood all the information in one go, briefly looking over at him and his group before approaching them.</p>
<p>“Hey,” she greeted Raise, who had been standing closer to her at the time. He lifted his hand in greeting and she smiled slightly. “Thanks, for what you did down there. It’s nice to know there are still people looking out for the little folk.”</p>
<p>“Isn’t your Inquisition looking out for the ‘little folk?’” Raise asked, looking over at Ellana and her friends as they looked over their supplies. Harding nodded, her gaze following his.</p>
<p>“The Inquisitor does all she can, but she’s only one person. And we have only so many people.” She looked back up at Raise. “We could use all the help we can get. Even if they are incredibly tall Elves.”</p>
<p>“My legs are my best feature,” Raise gloated, posing for her. Harding laughed.</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re going to be fun to work with. Well, good luck. I guess I’ll be seeing you folks at Skyhold.” She gave a short wave to the others before returning to her duties. Raise walked over and leaned against Fell, who simply let him this time as he watched Ellana rush around a bit more before coming back to them.</p>
<p>“We secured a few mounts for you,” Ellana said, waving an Inquisition soldier over. “Just follow him and he’ll take you to your horse.”</p>
<p>“Horses? You guys have horses?” Iiro cried, excitement in her voice. Ellana looked over at her, a bit of confusion on her face.</p>
<p>“Yes? We have Harts, as well, but they’re a little harder to ride than a horse. Oh, uh, now that I look at you, I’m not even sure we have a mount that you can ride... We barely found one for Varric, and he has at least a foot off on you.” She crossed her arms to look over Iiro, who shook her head.</p>
<p>“Oh! Don’t worry about me. I’ll just ride with Raise! Right, Raisin? You’ll let me ride with you, right?” Iiro turned to look up at him, and he grinned brightly.</p>
<p>“Always! I’m always looking for excuses to cuddle with my adorable wife.” Raise lifted her into his arms once more. “Though, I have to admit, I don’t think I’ve ever ridden a horse. They’re sorta like Chocobos, right?”</p>
<p>“What in the world is a Chocobo?” Varric called out from not far off. It looked like he had been inspecting his crossbow as he listened in on their conversation.</p>
<p>“You know. A Chocobo. Giant, bipedal bird? Lots of yellow feathers? Will kick the shit out of your enemies if you give them enough Gysahl Greens?” Varric just stared at him blankly. “You... You guys don’t have Chocobos? What kind of dark, cruel place is this? Oh, sweet Halone, mother of ice, oh why hath thou forsaken me! My world is dark and festering without my feathered soulmate!”</p>
<p>“Raise, stop being so dramatic. They’re kind enough to let us use their mounts,” Fell said, walking over to elbow him in the side.</p>
<p>“Oi! Careful! I’m a delicate flower!” Ellana smiled as they walked off, following after the soldier. She looked at Solas, who looked just as amused, his eyebrow quirked after watching the interaction.</p>
<p>“Well, at least it won’t be boring, yes?” She said, lacing her finger with his. He smiled softly, thumb gently stroking the back of her hand before bringing it up to his lips, kissing her fingers softly.</p>
<p>“You do always find the strangest types, vhenan,” he murmured, admiring the pretty blush that came across her face.</p>
<p>“Boss, if you two are done being lovey-dovey, I think the new recruits are ready to head out.” Iron Bull was already atop his horse, restless in his saddle. “I want to get out of here. I think I’ve had enough undead to last a while.”</p>
<p>“Until we have to fight more next week,” Varric said as he mounted his pony.</p>
<p>“Aww, don’t say that Varric. I give us at least two weeks, tops.” Ellana laughed, glad to finally have a bit of a break after the intense few days they had. A small voice cried out to them as Ellana hopped on her hart, and she looked up at the source- a young child, a girl of perhaps ten years, rushed up to them, tears in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Mallory!” A’ken cried, jogging up to her. The girl let out a sob and threw herself into his arms, burying her face into his chest.</p>
<p>“A’ken! A’ken, please don’t go!” The little blond whimpered. A’ken’s worried expression softened and he knelt down to the little girl’s level, wiping her tears. “Who’s gonna play with me and the others when you’re gone?”</p>
<p>“Oh, come on, Mallory, it’ll be fine,” he promised the little girl, patting her head. “Remember what I said? Me and my friends are all heroes, and heroes have to go where they’re needed, right?” He smooshed her cheeks together a bit and the girl let out a weak giggle, her faze still watery. “You guys are going to be just fine. You have each other! You’re like a tribe. You have to always watch each other’s back!”</p>
<p>“B-but it won’t be as much fun without you around,” she said, and his smile brightened.</p>
<p>“Well, how about this? You promise to be good, and I’ll send you guys lots and letters and treats when I have the time! And when I have a bit of free time, I’ll do my best to come visit you and we’ll play until you’re sleeping on your feet!” She sniffled. </p>
<p>“Promise?” He nodded.</p>
<p>“Heroes always keep their promises. That’s what makes us great!” She wiped her eyes and sniffed again, nodding and throwing herself into his arms again. He patted her head gently. “Now go back to the village and take good care of your brothers and sisters, alright? They’re the most important thing you have!”</p>
<p>“Okay. You promised, A’ken.” She pulled away, watching as he mounted the chestnut mare he had chosen, and waved up at him. “You better have lots of stories when you get back! And new games to play and everything!”</p>
<p>“I will! Take care of yourself heading back home, Mallory. And tell your mother I said hello!” She nodded, watching him for another moment before turning and heading back down the path. A’ken watched her before looking at Ellana, who had been watching the entire thing.</p>
<p>“The kids of the village seem to like you a lot,” she said, coaxing her hart into an easy trot. A’ken shrugged.</p>
<p>“Well, it took them a little bit to get used to me,” he said, struggling for a brief moment to get the mare to move before he was following right behind her. “I didn’t know why, but you guys reacted weird to me being a Miqo’te, I think I get it now. You guys don’t have folks like me around.”</p>
<p>“We really don’t. You and your friends mentioned you were from far away. Are these...Miqo’te common from where you’re from?” A’ken thought, his ears twitching before nodding.</p>
<p>“I guess! But a lot of Seekers - that’s what I am - tend to stay in tribes and are a bit more isolated from the world. Me and my sister, we wanted to go out and see it, so we left and really haven’t been back since.” His ears flicked over his head and his tail curled behind him. </p>
<p>“I see. Will you tell me a bit more about your culture?” Ellana asked, much more interested now that he had mentioned ‘tribes.’ “It sounds a little bit like the Dalish. We travel in clans away from the shems.”</p>
<p>“What’s a shem...?” A’ken asked, and the two fell into easy conversation. A’ken was eager to learn about the Dalish, and happily swapped information about the ‘Seekers of the Sun’ with Ellana. Ellana was fascinated by the way they worked, if just a little uncomfortable. It wasn’t uncommon for Dalish to be rather free with their relationships, but for a single man to have so many wives... The idea boggled her mind a bit. </p>
<p>A’ken was something called a ‘Tia’ - a son of the head of the tribe, who they called a Nuhn. Normally, Tias fought each other for the chance of becoming Nuhns and the breeding male of the tribe. A’ken had dreams of becoming an adventurer and thus left his tribe with his sister to follow his dream. That was nice. Ellana had never really thought of the world outside her clen until she was forced into her role of Inquisitor. But now she had seen and learned so much. She wasn’t sure she’d be able to go back to being a hunter for her clan after all of this.</p>
<p>Sometime during her conversation, Solas had caught up to Fell and Raise, who were exchanging jabs at each other. Raise would swat at Fell occasionally, trying to get him to fall off his horse, and Fell would smack his hand away, an annoyed look on his face. When Solas approached them, Raise had reached out and tugged on the long braid of Fell’s hair, and Fell had almost chased him off before Solas distracted them.</p>
<p>“Solas, right?” Fell asked after Solas greeted them. “You’re an... Elf. Right?”</p>
<p>“Yes, like you. Though perhaps not as tall.” Raise snickered at that. “I was a bit curious to learn a bit about you two. If you don’t mind, of course.”</p>
<p>“Not at all. Though we’re really not that interesting.” Raise let out another snort and Fell shot him a look. Raise simply grinned at him before looking down at Iiro, who had leaned back into Raise’s chest and fallen asleep, her small mouth slightly agape as she snored softly.</p>
<p>“You both are Elves, but you don’t call yourselves that. The term you used is...Elezen, correct?” Fell nodded, leaning forward slightly on his horse to gently pat her neck. She huffed softly, tossing her head a bit as he leaned back once more.</p>
<p>“Yes. More specifically, Raise and I are WIldwood Elezen. We come from a city-state named Gridania.” Fell was happy to explain the culture and history of Gridania to Solas, who listened, his eyes widening slightly in amazement.</p>
<p>“You have your own city-state?” He questioned. “A land where Elves have their own land...” A flash of concern crossed Fell’s face when he said that. “In Thedas, elves are looked down upon. We have not had a land of our own in centuries. I’d very much like to see a country where elves still carry power...”</p>
<p>“Seriously? Well, that explains that one prick who kept calling us ‘knife ear.’ So elves don’t have it very easy here, huh?” Raise looked up at the sky. “Man, I’d like to tell those asses at Ishgard about that. Maybe it’ll knock them off their high horses.”</p>
<p>The conversation between the two groups was easy. Dawn and Iron Bull flirted and teased each other the entire time, and Varric was more than happy to tell stories to Iiro once she had awoken from her brief nap. Iiro was a good audience. She gasped and asked questions at all the right times, practically bouncing in the saddle in excitement, nearly falling off twice if not for Raise keeping her steady.</p>
<p>“So, you and Sunshine there. How long have you two been together?” Varric asked after a few hours of stories. Iiro looked up at Raise, who was engrossed in his conversation with Solas, smiling fondly.</p>
<p>“Oh, uhm. A few summers now?” she counted on her fingers before shrugging. “Time passes really quickly. It’s been at least a few summers.” She leaned back into him again, catching his attention. He looked down at her. “Couples like me and Raise here aren’t super common back home. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a Lalafell and Elezen couple in my life. Never thought I’d get married to one!” </p>
<p>“And it was the best choice you ever made, right? Waking up to this handsome face everyday!” Raise gloated and Iiro laughed.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s something, I guess!” She looked at Varric. “He’s a bit of a sap. It’s kind of hard to ignore an idiot like him.”</p>
<p>“But I’m your idiot.” Raise hummed, and Varric chuckled.</p>
<p>“Sounds like quite the story. Wanna tell me every dirty little detail?” Iiro nodded, clapping her hands together.</p>
<p>“Yes! That sounds like fun!” She looked over at Fell. “You see, I started adventuring a few years ago, and I met Fell while I was out and about. We went on a few jobs and worked really well together, so we decided to partner up.” She looked back at Varric. “After a bit, I met Raise. This idiot said he ‘fell in love at first sight’ and started waxing poetry! Can you believe it! Actual love poems!”</p>
<p>“I do love a good poem,” Raise said in a sing-songy voice, lifting a hand to play with a lock of her hair once more. “Black is the color of my true love’s hair...”</p>
<p>“Don’t start now, it’s so embarrassing!” Iiro scolded, but there was no bite to her voice. She smiled brightly. “Well, a few things happened -” Raise let out a snort and Iiro elbowed him in the gut for it. “And next thing I know, we ran off to Ishgard and got married! Fell was so mad!”</p>
<p>“You eloped? Sounds like a love tale for the ages. Hey, you don’t mind if I write this down, do you? I’m a bit of an author and this sounds like a great story...” Iiro looked up at Raise, who shrugged, before she looked at Varric and nodded.</p>
<p>“Not at all! Write away! It’d be cool to be in a book! Right, Raisin?” Raise nodded.</p>
<p>“Make sure you talk about my best features. Like my shapely legs and long, elegant ears.” he flipped his ear as Iiro giggled. Their conversation was cut short when Ellana trotted ahead, declaring it was time to stop for the evening. The ride had been so easy going that it seemed no one had realized that the sun was starting to set in the horizon. </p>
<p>Dawn hopped off her horse and stretched, groaning. “Ah! It’s been so long since I’ve ridden a horse! It brings back such nice memories!” She stretched a bit more as the others joined her. Solas had wandered off to find some firewood with Fell, still talking about the difference in Elven and Elezen culture, while A’ken and Dawn helped Iron Bull with setting up the Inquisition's tents. Raise and Iiro joined Varric in hunting for a bit of meat, and soon a fire was roaring away in the middle of the camp, two tents tucked safely away from the flames.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. They didn’t have any extra tents to spare at the camp,” Ellana apologized, and Raise looked up from the fish he was gutting to shrug.</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t worry about us. Look, Fell’s already getting to work to set up our tents!” Ellana followed his pointed finger, gasping in shock as a flash of light flooded her vision. Fell’s hand was outstretched, and seemingly out of nowhere, a tent flashed into existence. She jumped up, rushing over to reach out and touch the canvas.</p>
<p>“What - what is this? How did you do that? Was that magic?” She looked at Fell, her eyes wide in shock as he summoned another one. He looked at her.</p>
<p>“You mean the armiger?” he asked, looking over the tents. “Yes, it is magic. We all have our own, as adventurers, but it’s my job to carry around the tents.” Seeing the look of confusion on her face, Fell continued. “It’s a spell, for lack of better terms. It’s...like a space created using Aether that you can tap into and draw items from.” Solas was quick to join Ellana, reaching out to touch the canvas himself.</p>
<p>“Incredible,” Solas muttered before looking back at Fell. “Where do you keep this ‘armiger?’ Is it connected to the Fade? Do you just summon materials from it?”</p>
<p>“Uh, no. I don’t even know what a Fade is,” Fell said, crossing his arms. “Adventurers are taught this technique when they join the guild. I’m...not entirely sure how it works myself, to be honest, but we can store items in it and summon them whenever we need it.” He held out his hand, and in another flash of light, a leather-bound book appeared in his hand. “Like that.”</p>
<p>“You don’t know what the Fade is?” Solas asked, shocked. “But I was under the impression that all of you can cast magic. How can you do that and not know what the Fade is?”</p>
<p>“Magic works differently where we’re from?” Fell said, a bit of uncertainty in his voice. “Aether flows through the land. We’re made of Aether, and thus, made of magic. That’s the easiest way I can describe it, at least.”</p>
<p>“Mages pull magic from the Fade. The world of spirits. They are also the only ones conscious when one sleeps and enters the Fade,” Solas said, very intrigued. “Are you not connected to the Fade?”</p>
<p>“So,  this Fade is kind of like a Dream world or...or something?” Fell asked as Iron Bull and Varric came to marvel at the set up tents. “Interesting. We all still dream, if that’s what you’re asking. But, no. I don’t think we’re connected to this Fade like you are.”</p>
<p>“We’ll have to do more research. See how different our magic is. I have never heard of a Mage who doesn’t draw their magic from the Fade.” Solas paused. “I did not think it possible. What sort of country so you hail from?”</p>
<p>“It’s pretty far from here,” Fell muttered, his voice suddenly dropping as an air of melancholy fell over him. “Far enough that it’ll be very, very hard for us to get home.”</p>
<p>“So, from across the sea?” Ellana asked after she overcame her initial shock. “They say the Qunari care from far off...”</p>
<p>“Hm. Yes, let’s say that,” Fell murmured before looking at the others. Raise was roasting the fish over the fire, humming brightly to himself as he pulled various herbs and spices from his armiger. “From very, very far away..”</p>
<p>“Don’t over spice the food this time, Raise! You always make it too spicy!” A’ken’s voice drifted from the campfire, leaning over Raise. </p>
<p>“Maybe you should stop being such a little baby and let me do my thing!” Raise shot back, sprinkling some herbs over it. “Just because you said that, I’m making yours extra spicy. It’ll burn your eyebrows off.”</p>
<p>“No! Don’t! I’m sorry, Mister Krieger, don’t ruin my dinner!” Fell straightened his back and the book vanished once more in a flash of light.</p>
<p>“Ah. It looks like dinner is almost ready. We can...we can talk more about this later.” He smiled and Solas and Ellana before approaching the fire. “If we’re taking requests, brother, I wouldn’t mind mine extra spicy...” The four watched them go before looking at each other.</p>
<p>“Very strange people indeed, vhenan,” Solas murmured to her and she nodded, joining them as Raise began to pass out the food.</p>
<p>Dinner was a bit more of a muted affair as the Inquisition members looked over at their new comrades. The group chatted amicably with each other, A’ken whining about how the spices were making his nose run. After everything was cleaned up and put away, they sat around each other in silence.</p>
<p>“Well, this is fun,” Raise said sarcastically after a few minutes. “Why don’t we sing a campfire song? That’ll pass the time a bit!”</p>
<p>“Fell, sing us a song, songbird,” Dawn said, sitting just a bit too close to him, but not close enough that their comrades seemed to notice anything. Fell let out a hum of thought, leaning back on his hands and looking up at the starry sky.</p>
<p>“What should I sing, then?” He asked, another flash of light filling his hand before a harp appeared in it. He looked over at Ellana, smiling. “I’ll admit, I don’t know any Thedosian songs, but I can improvise if you have a specific type of tune in mind.”</p>
<p>“Are you a minstrel, Fell?” Ellana asked, leaning over slightly. He chuckled.</p>
<p>“Something like that.” She tilted her head in thought before shaking her head.</p>
<p>“I can’t think of anything. Why don’t you sing a song from your country?” Fell closed his eyes for a moment before nodding.</p>
<p>“Alright. I can do that.” After a moment, he began to pluck the strings of his harp. The soft tone carried through the quiet night as he opened his eyes slowly, gazing into the fire as his fingers danced across the strings. His soft baritone joined the strings as he began to softly sing. </p>
<p>
  <i>“Sing a song of dawn, dawn, the day reborn<br/>Breathe deep of the the calm before the storm...”</i>
</p>
<p>The Adventurers’ gazes softened. Iiro leaned against Raise, closing her eyes as he stared into the flames. Dawn’s eyes glistened slightly as the words as she brought her knees to her chest, resting her chin on the. A’ken sat crossed legged, staring up at the sky as Fell sang of the duality of war and blind justice and bloody vengeance.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Soft is the breeze that can set a petal free,<br/>And yes, ‘tis the storm that doth see the petal soar<br/>High o’er the trees in the grove of liberty<br/>‘Til unstirring skies consign her to memory....”</i>
</p>
<p>The song was lovely, and Ellana couldn’t help but lean in Solas as she listened. Full of emotion, it filled her heart to the brim with a bit of sadness. She could hear the soft, mournful tone in Fell’s voice as he continued.</p>
<p>
  <i>“One kingdom’s fall is another kingdom’s freedom,<br/>One sovereign’s war is another sovereign’s peace<br/>One mother’s pride is another mother’s sorrow<br/>Their tears both soak the land that they love...”</i>
</p>
<p>Ellana closed her eyes. It almost sounded like the song was meant for the world they lived in. Of how war affected everyone, but there was no need to be alone. It filled her with a bit of hope, and she opened her eyes as the last chords were plucked. The Adventurers looked a bit sad, and Dawn wiped at her eyes for a moment. </p>
<p>“I wonder how everyone is doing,” Iiro said, her eyes still closed. “Is Alphinaud getting enough sleep? I’ll bet Alisae is beside herself. And I don’t even want to think about the scolding we’re going to get from Mari when we get back.”</p>
<p>“Your friends?” Solas asked, and Dawn nodded.</p>
<p>“Good friends. The best of friends.” She sighed and rested her forehead on her knees. “They’re probably worried. But we’ll be back home before long.”</p>
<p>“How did you end up so lost that you can’t just sail back home?” Iron Bull questioned, a bit of suspicion in his voice. Raise looked at Fell.</p>
<p>“Fell’s terrible with directions - Oi!” He ducked under a rock thrown at his head. “Did you see that? That was a deliberate attempt on my life! Everyone saw that! He tried to kill me!” Fell just huffed.</p>
<p>“Don’t blame it on me.” After a moment, he stood, stretching. “How are we going to do watches?”</p>
<p>“I was thinking Iron Bull would take the first watch. Varric the second, and I’ll take the third. Solas can take the dawn watch.” The Adventurers looked at each other.</p>
<p>“We can take watch, too, you know,” A’ken said. Ellana smiled awkwardly, and a look of realization came across Fell’s face and he cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“Ah. I see. I understand. Well. Then I will head to bed. Good night, everyone.” He walked over to a tent and threw it open. Raise stood, as well, shifting a bit awkwardly before lifting Iiro into his arms.</p>
<p>“We should sleep, too. Early start tomorrow, and all. A’ken, Dawn, don’t stay up too late.” Dawn shook her head and stood, grabbing A’ken by the arm to make him stand.</p>
<p>“No, no, we’ll go to sleep, as well. Good night, everyone.” A’ken made a sound of protest as Dawn shoved him into a tent before joining him. Raise walked over to the tent Fell had entered, and soon the Inquisition was alone.</p>
<p>“They sound fishy, boss. You sure about this?” Iron Bull asked. Ellana nodded after a moment of hesitation.</p>
<p>“Yes, their story is a bit strange, but...I don’t know. I get a good feeling from them.” She looked at Solas, who looked a bit grim.</p>
<p>“If you are certain, vhenan...” </p>
<p>“Well, Fluffy has a good gut instinct. If she trusts them, I do too...I guess.” Varric said. “But we’ll have to keep a close eye on them. You know. Just in case.” Ellana nodded in agreement. </p>
<p>“Just until we’re sure about their motives,” she said, leaning back into Solas. “Cullen will know what to do with them when we get to Skyhold...I hope.”</p>
<p>-------------------------------</p>
<p>The watch passed with little fanfare, and soon the sun peeked over the horizon. Solas woke everyone from their slumber and they had a small meal of bread and a bit of cheese. Fell had made a cup of pungent smelling tea, wincing everytime he had to take a sip, and soon the group was off.</p>
<p>The ride was a little awkward compared to the easy conversation from the day before. The Adventurers clumped a bit closer this time, choosing to stay a bit more quiet but still answered when they were addressed. They knew. The Inquisition didn’t quite trust them, but who could blame them? They were strangers from a mysterious, never heard of country. Anyone would be wary.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was midday when they crossed the last mountain. Iiro was shivering in Raise’s arms. The cold didn’t seem to bother her husband, and he wrapped an arm around her to keep her warm. A’ken seemed a bit amused as he breathed out and watched his misty breath fade into the air. Fell had slowed down to ride next to Dawn, tracing something into her armor that made her sigh in relief, her face flushing with warmth.</p>
<p>“Finally,” Varric said as they crested the mountain. Raise let out a low whistle at the sight before them as Skyhold finally came into view. </p>
<p>“Now that’s not something you see everyday,” he said as they crossed the bridge, looking up at the tall, sturdy walls as they cast a shadow over them. When they entered the keep, they were greeted by a rather strange looking trio. A hooded woman, a man clad in armor that had far too much fur, and a woman who really didn’t know the definition of ‘too many ruffles.’</p>
<p>“Inquisitor! Welcome back!” The ruffled woman said as Ellana hopped off her horse. The hooded woman peered at the new recruits under her hood.</p>
<p>“Are these the people from your report?” She questioned and Ellana nodded. When everyone was off their mounts, Ellana turned and held up her arms in greeting.</p>
<p>“Welcome to Skyhold.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Never Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Adventurers are given their positions and settle in just a bit into their new home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once more, a very special thank you to Mariticide for editing all my chapters! You're awesome~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The War Room was impressive. It reminded Fell of the Congregation, where he and Iiro had often met with Aymeric before they had met Dawn. That was after...he shook his head slowly to shake the thought from his head, his gaze settling on the back of his older brother as he sauntered up to the table and peered over it. Fell stood next to him as the others filed into the room. So this was where they were. He remembered someone in the village calling this continent ‘Thedas.’ Fell thought that was such a strange name t as the Inquisitor’s advisors gathered on the other side of the table.</p><p>Fell’s gaze briefly fell over each of them. The hooded woman continued to stare at them with cool eyes. He felt she could see everything about them, see into their very souls. It was a creepy feeling, one he hadn’t felt in a long, long time. Not since he stared down Zenos’ blade, pointed right at his neck, his thin, cold smile on his face. He decided he’d need to keep an eye on her.</p><p>The armored man rested both his hands on the pommel of his sword. The man gave off a strong, authoritative aura that reminded Fell fondly of Aymeric. He had a brief flash of homesickness as he thought of his friend back in Ishgard, wondering if the man was holding out alright against the Garleans. The armored man shifted, looking over at the woman in a ruffled dress, who smiled gently at them.</p><p>“Greetings. We’ve read a great deal about you in the reports that Inquisitor Lavellan sent us,” she said in an accent he didn’t recognize. “It’s a pleasure to meet you all. I am Ambassador Josephine Montilyet. We will be discussing your recruitment into our organization.”</p><p>“Do you usually interview every recruit so personally?” Raise questioned. Fell reached up, grabbing his brother’s arm and staring at him reproachfully. Raise quieted with an apologetic look as Iiro walked over to the table, standing on her toes to get a better look. Josephine gave an apologetic smile.</p><p>“No, not normally,” she said truthfully, looking over at Dawn and A’ken, who was kind of hiding behind the taller Raise and Fell, trying not to draw too much attention to themselves. “But the Inquisitor spoke so highly of you...among other things.”</p><p>Ellana had the decency to look a bit embarrassed. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t leave out your magic in the message, nor your...strange circumstances.”</p><p>“No. I don’t blame you,” Fell said, tugging on A’ken, who was gripping the back of his robe, forcing him to come more into view. “We would seem rather strange to you.”</p><p>“From what the Inquisitor said, you all are mages. That can be dangerous if you truly are all apostates,” the man said. Josephine spoke up.</p><p>“This is the Inquisition’s military advisor, Commander Cullen Rutherford,” she said. “If you will join us, you will most likely fall under his command.” Dawn nodded slowly, glancing over at Fell. They usually deferred to Fell when it came to more diplomatic issues like this. The Elezen had a way with words that the others didn’t seem to possess. Fell saluted the Commander, a hand over his heart. Cullen raised an eyebrow at that, a bit of surprise on his face. It seemed he didn’t expect such a disciplined response from the mage.</p><p>“Commander,” Fell greeted. “Yes. We all can cast magic, but not all of us are mages.” Fell relaxed his position, falling into a military rest as if he were in front of General Raubahn. “I’m sure the Inquisitor has explained our unique situation.”</p><p>“Yes. She said you were from a country far away. So far we’ve never heard of it?” the hooded woman said. Her voice was even, but Fell knew. She was suspicious of them. Of course, she would be. If someone had come to him with their story, he’d be just as suspicious. Josephine was quick to introduce her as Leliana, their spymaster. Leliana continued. “Pardon me, but I find that hard to believe. I had my people look into you lot when the Inquisitor informed us you would be coming to Skyhold. I was unable to find anything about a ship from across the sea mooring in any ports nearby.”</p><p>“It’s...complicated,” Fell said truthfully. “We didn’t mean to end up here. We’re a bit lost.”</p><p>“Were you perhaps shipwrecked?” Ellana asked, jumping to their rescue. Fell was grateful and nodded slowly.</p><p>“Yes. Shipwrecked.” It wasn’t really too much of a lie. Omega was sort of a ship, wasn’t it? Technically, maybe? “We hail from a far off land called Eorzea. Where we are from, the land is rich with Aether.” He paused. “I suppose you call it Mana here. It lives in the trees and the fields and flows through the earth and sea. We,” he swept his hands over his family and friends, “are made of Aether. All of us have the capacity to cast magic. Some of us choose not to.”</p><p>“Magic...is a choice in your country? That sounds unbelievable,” Leliana said, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly.</p><p>“I haven’t seen Raise cast any magic,” Ellana spoke up. “Nor Iiro or A’ken. Dawn has abilities similar to a Templar.” Cullen looked over at Dawn, who smiled slightly at him.</p><p>“A Templar?” He questioned.</p><p>“Hm. Perhaps. I’m afraid I don’t know much about your order, sir. But my order, Paladins, are capable of casting a form of Holy...Magic. For lack of better terms.” She looked him over before continuing. “We do use magic to enhance our abilities. I doubt our orders are very similar, now that I think about it.”</p><p>“Hm. I doubt our orders are the same, as well,” Cullen muttered. He paused after a moment before looking at Ellana, who smiled at him. “Inquisitor. Do you really trust them?”</p><p>“They helped Crestwood without asking for a reward. They aided me in closing the Rift under the lake. And it really sounds like they have no place to go.” She crossed her arms. “I’ve seen their skill. They’re pretty handy in a fight.”</p><p>“If you can vouch for their character, we can give them a trial period,” Cullen said before looking back at the group. “But I will assign Templar guards to all of them.”</p><p>“Oh, look at us, getting an escort. We’re moving up in the world, little brother!” Raise threw an arm around Fell. </p><p>“Is that necessary?” Fell questioned a bit uneasily. Cullen nodded curtly.</p><p>“From what I read in Ellana’s report, you claim you can’t draw magic from the Fade, but you can still dream. That in itself is enough to have most turning you away if not outright imprisoning you,” he said, taking a half step towards the table. “I already have your guards waiting out in the courtyard for you. Go to them and they’ll tell you what you need to do from there.” He looked over at Ellana. </p><p>“Oh, Cullen, Leliana! Josie! Were you going to say yes from the start?” Ellana asked, practically cooing over her advisors. Josephine flushed prettily. The color blended beautifully into her face, and Fell couldn’t help but marvel at her for a brief moment, until Dawn jabbed him in the back with the pommel of her sword. He grunted softly, looking over his shoulder to shoot her a dirty look, but she blinked innocently up at him.</p><p>“You seem to trust them, Inquisitor,” Leliana said, shaking her head. “It goes against my better judgement, but I can rest a bit easier knowing that there will be guards assigned to them.” She looked up at them from under her hood. “Though it would put me even more at ease if they go see our local Arcanist.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s a marvelous idea, Leliana,” Josephine said with a nod. She smiled at Fell. “Dagna is a sweetheart, and she would be pleased to meet mages from so far away. And it would help us if we knew a bit more how your magic worked since it seems so different from our own.”</p><p>“That doesn’t sound like a problem,” Dawn agreed, the first thing she had said since walking into the War Room. “Then...if that’s all...”</p><p>“You’re dismissed,” Cullen said with a nod. The Adventurers began to leave, Ellana following after them before Josephine spoke up.</p><p>“Oh, Inquisitor, not you. There are a few things we need to discuss before you are able to leave,” she called. Ellana let out a sigh and shook her head before smiling at them.</p><p>“The Inquisitor’s work is never done!” She exclaimed. “How about I meet you at the Herald’s Rest when I’m done here? There’s a lot more I’d like to know about you guys!” </p><p>“If that’s a tavern, count me in. I could use a nice ale right now,” Raise said just as cheerfully. Ellana laughed.</p><p>“I wouldn’t say good but it gets the job done! Good luck!” She patted A’ken’s shoulder. “And I’d be careful, your ears stand out!”</p><p>“My ears are beautiful,” A’ken protested as she shooed them out. The doors closed behind the group and they all stared at each other a bit awkwardly for a moment.</p><p>“Well, that went better than I thought it would,” Dawn said, smiling slightly. Iiro let out a dramatic sound and spun in place before throwing herself at Raise’s leg, burying her face into the leather just under his chainmail pants.</p><p>“Guards! Do we have to have guards?! What is this place? It’s like Ishgard all over again!” Her voice was muffled against his pants before she looked up at him with wide glassy eyes. “Except! Except for Temple Knights we get...Templars! Well, I guess they kind of sound the same, but...still! This is terrible! The worst! Ever!”</p><p>“I’d say fighting a dragon in the middle of the ruins of a giant bridge while fire and brimstone rained on us is worse,” Dawn said unhelpfully, and Iiro shot her a look.</p><p>“Don’t get prissy with me, young lady, I’m not afraid to throw hands!” Iiro warned her as A’ken sighed.</p><p>“Well, at least you guys have experienced this. I’ve never had a guard put on me before,” he said, ears pressing against his head. “What do I even expect?”</p><p>“Don’t do anything stupid. That’s all,” Raise said as they began to walk towards the courtyard they had entered from. The group could sense the looks that people were giving them but carried themselves like the heroes they were, heads held high. It wasn’t long before they were joined in the courtyard by a small band of heavily armored knights.</p><p>“You! Mages!” The one at the front of the group snapped. “Get into formation so-”</p><p>“Oh, these guys are a bunch of assholes,” Iiro interrupted, crossing her arms. This threw the man off guard and he stumbled over his words for a moment. He cleared his throat.</p><p>“We are the Templars assigned to guard you. I would be careful not to do anything overly suspicious while under our watch, or...” He trailed off and Fell crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Is this how you treat all your comrades in arms?” He questioned, and one of the guards rested a hand on his sword, his eyes narrowing in anger at Fell’s words.</p><p>“I’d watch your tongue, mage, lest I cut it out,” he snapped. Fell raised his hands in the air as the Templar beside him raised her hand to calm him.</p><p>“Wilfred! Stop it! The Mages are allies of the Inquisition!” She said before turning. She cleared her throat. “I apologize. We’re still adjusting to the way of things. We will be your guards for the time being. My name is Amalia. This is Wilfred...” She gestured to the knight next to her. “And this is Emmett, Otto, and Emily.” She motioned to her fellow knights. </p><p>“I’d say it’s nice to meet you, but I really don’t like the way you guys are fondling your weapons,” Raise said, folding his hands behind his back, his hand brushing against the hilt of his lance. Amalia cleared her throat again, trying to calm the situation.</p><p>“For the time being,” she said quickly, trying to change the topic, “we will be taking you to Knight-Captain Rylen for muster. He will tell you where you will be going from there.”</p><p>“Are you really going to follow us the entire time?” A’ken questioned, and Amalia nodded, apologetic.</p><p>“For now. Until you prove yourself, so the Commander said,” she said. “We can figure out rotations once you get more settled in. This way, if you don’t mind...” Raise and Fell looked at each other, and Iiro reached up, gripping Raise’s leg as she stared suspiciously at the man - Marcus - who refused to take his hand off his blade. They followed Amalia, the other Templars following behind them as they wandered to another part of the Keep, where they could hear the sound of steel clashing and battle cries of the soldiers.</p><p>“Knight-Captain!” Amalia greeted a gruff-looking older man. He turned from the small group of soldiers he’d been instructing. “These are the men and women the Commander mentioned.” He marched right up to them.</p><p>“You don’t look like much, but I’ve dealt with worse,” he huffed. “Knight-Captain Rylen. Well. I heard you’re all mages. Not sure why they sent you my way.”</p><p>“We’re not all mages,” Raise protested. “Fell’s the only one who regularly practices.” Rylen looked over at Fell, who smiled a bit awkwardly. He gave a curt nod.</p><p>“If that’s the case, I’m sending you off to Enchanter Fiona. I don’t have any need of mages out here.” He waved Fell. The Elezen had the decency to not look offended.</p><p>“I’d...rather stay with my brother, ser,” Fell said, straightening his back slightly. He usually did this to intimidate people with his size. He did stand a few ilms taller than even most WIldwoods from home, and often this worked well if he wasn’t dealing with a Roegadyn. To Rylen’s credit, he didn’t seem fazed, crossing his arms and staring at him critically.</p><p>“I said I have no need of mages,” he repeated. “So unless you can use a sword or a bow, I don’t have any use for you.” Iiro threw up her hand and waved it frantically, catching the man’s attention. “What?”</p><p>“Fell’s really good with a bow,” she said quickly. “A quick draw.” Rylen stared at him skeptically, and Fell nodded.</p><p>“I was a hunter in my youth, ser. Never really put the bow down for long,” he said. “I don’t need to use magic to fight if that’s what the issue here really is.” Rylen thought for a moment and shook his head.</p><p>“No. My men won’t feel comfortable knowing there’s a mage amongst our ranks. Go to the Enchanter. It’s an order.” Fell huffed slightly but nodded stiffly, turning to his friends.</p><p>“Have fun,” he grumbled before being led off by the twitchy Templar. Wilfred, if he remembered correctly. Raise waved him off before turning. Rylen was inspecting them once more, his hands folded behind his back.</p><p>“Well. What are you trained in?” He questioned. They quickly fell into a line and saluted him.</p><p>“Ser,” Raise said, falling into a Maelstorm salute. Though he was Gridanian born, Raise and Fell had spent the better part of their adolescence in Limsa Lominsa. Raise had been a member of the Maelstorm until he began adventuring with his brother and wife. “I’m a Dragoon, ser.”</p><p>“A what now?”</p><p>“A Dragoon,” Raise repeated. “I’m a member of the Knight of the Order Dragoon from the City-State of Ishgard. We’re trained in aerial combat and the workings of a lance.” Rylen raised an eyebrow at him, a bit of confusion on his face.</p><p>“Aerial combat? What, do you grow wings or something? I ain’t never heard of such a thing.” He crossed his arms. “But a lance. That’s for mounted combat. You mean a spear?”</p><p>“No, ser, a lance,” Raise repeated before drawing his weapon. It was an elegant but simple thing, his father’s lance that had been passed to him after his father died. Rylen looked over it and huffed.</p><p>“Looks like a spear, but if you can use it, it doesn’t matter,” he said. “You’ll be going over to infantry, then. You?” He looked at Iiro, who nodded.</p><p>“I’m a Ninja! The darkest shadow of the night!” She bragged. “I can sneaky-sneak and I can use daggers!” She drew her weapons and Rylen huffed out a laugh.</p><p>“Looks bigger than you, lass,” he said, and she gasped.</p><p>“Exccccuse me!” She cried, and he lifted a hand, shaking his head.</p><p>“But if you’re really effective with it, then I have no issue. But it sounds like you wouldn’t be much use to me here. We’re all soldiers. You sound like you’d work better as a Scout.” He pointed vaguely to his left. “You’ll be reporting to Nightingale. Go meet up with Scout Harding. She’ll tell you what to do from there.”</p><p>“But...” she began to protest, and Dawn cleared her throat, shaking her head slightly. Iiro puffed before looking up at Raise. “Raisin! Are you going to be okay without me?” He laughed.</p><p>“I’ll be fine, I’ll be fine, tiny wife. You go off and be safe.” She huffed again and then throw her arms around his legs. He reached down to gently pat her hair. With one last look, Iiro was off with her Templar, the one Amalia had introduced as Emmett. He seemed the quiet sort, and followed Iiro without another word.</p><p>“Alright. You?” He turned to Dawn, who nodded.</p><p>“I am a Paladin,” she said, bowing her head slightly. “I deal with swords and shields.” She left out her Paladin abilities. It seemed like she wouldn’t get too much use out of her more holy abilities if she was just going to be placed in infantry. Rylen gave a curt nod before looking at A’ken, who hopped up and down excitedly.</p><p>“I’m A’ken!” He said, slamming his fist into his palm. “And I like to punch stuff!” Rylen looked up as A’ken’s ears twitched.</p><p>“The Commander told me there was a particularly strange one among you,” he grumbled. “Told me to keep a close eye on you, to watch for possession. But that’s not my job. That’s the job of your Templar. But know I’m keeping a close eye on you, boy.” A’ken’s tail fluffed at the threat, but he calmed after taking a slow breath and nodding.</p><p>“Alright, but I’m not so weird in our homeland,” A’ken mumbled, his ears flattening against his head. Rylen shook his head and ignored him, his hands folded behind his back once more.</p><p>“Right. It sounds like you’ll all be useful in the infantry. You’re going in the mounted infantry.” He pointed at Raise, and then Dawn. “You’ll be in the vanguard. And the boy...you sound like a brawler. You’ll be joining the guards the patrol the Keep.” A’ken frowned.</p><p>“But...I want to be in the action!” He protested and Rylen shot him a glare.</p><p>“I gave you your position. Watch your tongue, boy. I am your commanding officer,” he barked, and A’ken quieted once more, eyes narrowing. Rylen looked them over once more before nodding, muttering something to himself before pointing to a small building not far from them. “Go get your uniforms over there. Your Templars will take you to the barracks. After that, report back here for drills. Boy, you’ll be joining the guard near the main hall. Understood?”</p><p>“Yes, ser!” Raise and Dawn said, saluting him. A’ken was a bit slower and quieter in his salute. They walked off, their Templars in tow as Rylen returned to his troops, barking out orders. Raise glanced at A’ken.</p><p>“Being a guard isn’t so bad. I think you got the easy job,” he tried to comfort the young man, but A’ken stomped his foot angrily.</p><p>“I don’t want the easy job! I want to be on the front lines, with you guys!” He snapped, and Dawn reached out, grabbing his arm a bit forcefully. A’ken looked a bit surprised, stopping when he saw Dawn’s face.</p><p>“A’ken,” she scolded. “We’re in a military organization now. We had a lot of freedom as adventurers in Eorzea, but you forget yourself.” She let go of his arm, her face dark. “Knight-Captain Rylen is our commanding officer. His word is law. You will follow his orders, or else you will be punished.” A’ken deflated slightly. “We‘re not adventurers here. We are soldiers. Do you understand?”</p><p>“But...” A’ken protested weakly, and Dawn’s eyes steeled.</p><p>“I asked if you understood, A’ken.”</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, I get it,” he grumbled, looking away. Dawn nodded once and they entered the small building. The men and women there went right to work, staring at the three quizzically. There were uniforms that were Dawn and A’ken’s size, but they found themselves at a loss. What to do about their tails?</p><p>“Never seen a Qunari with a tail. Then again, I’ve only seen one Qunari,” the man getting their uniforms ready. “I thought you were all bigger.” Dawn only smiled slightly as the man glanced over at A’ken.</p><p>“And you. I know the Inquisitor vouched for you, but you’re especially strange.” He sighed and shook his head. “We’ll have to send the chainmail to Harrit. He’ll need to cut a hole in the uniform. And you. Rabbit.” He looked at Raise.</p><p>“No.” Raise crossed his arms, and the man looked surprised.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I said no. You don’t call me that.” Raise loomed over the man, his gaze cool. “I have a name. It’s Raise. And you’ll call me it, won’t you, Ser...?” The man shook himself from his stupor.</p><p>“I’ll call you whatever I want, you damned knife-” Amalia stepped forward.</p><p>“Ben! If you haven’t forgotten, we treat our soldiers with respect!” She shouted, cutting off his insult. “And our Inquisitor is an elf! I will not stand for any insult against her! Say another word about it and I will report you, understand?” The man quieted and nodded.</p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” he grumbled before turning to Raise, who simply smiled pleasantly, though there was an edge to it. “Raise. Fine. You’re taller than any kni- elf,” he quickly corrected himself, “I’ve ever seen. Hell, you’re taller than any man I’ve ever seen. We’ll need to custom order your armor. Marlene will take your measurements.” He turned curtly on his heel and stomped off.</p><p>“Amalia,” Raise quipped before he joined the woman who stepped forward. “Thank you.” Amalia nodded. </p><p>“The Inquisition is supposed to be a force for good. We can’t be treating each other like this,” she said. Raise nodded and joined Marlene to a back room. “A’ken, was it?” A’ken perked at her words and Amalia smiled. “I’ll be going with you. Otto, you go with Dawn. Emily, wait for Raise until he returns.” The two Templars nodded and for the first time since coming to Thedas, everyone wandered truly apart.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------</p><p>“I haven’t been this sore in a while,” Raise complained as he nursed his ale. The brothers had rendezvoused after their debriefing and some training. The sun had begun setting, and they crammed themselves into a relatively quiet corner in a tavern called Herald’s Rest. “Like. IT’s maybe been a whole moon. Wait, when did Ala Mhigo happen?”</p><p>“A fortnight ago,” Fell said, watching his bitter tea steep slowly in front of him. Raise let out a loud, dramatic groan, placing his forehead on the table.</p><p>“At least a fortnight ago!” He amended. After a moment of silence, Raise looked up at Fell, his chin resting on the table. “I can’t believe they separated us.”</p><p>“The Inquisitor’s advisors know we’re stronger in a group,” Fell said, lifting the tea to his face and inhaling the steam. “I don’t think Ellana has realized it, but they probably separated us to keep a better eye on us.”</p><p>“Aren’t you mad?” Raise grumbled, and Fell shook his head.</p><p>“No. This works for us.” He placed his cup down and looked down at his older brother. He leaned forward, folding his hands in front of his face. “They put me with the mages. I have access to the library and research.” Raise perked up.</p><p>“Well, that’s good, right?” Fell sighed.</p><p>“It normally would be, but I’ve hit a roadblock.” He closed his eyes. “The Echo lets us understand their language, but it doesn’t let us read it.” He opened his eyes and shook his head. “I’ve had to ask my roommate for reading lessons. It’ll make finding any sort of information harder to find, and it’ll take me longer.”</p><p>“Why do terrible things always happen to us?” Raise sat up, chugging half of his ale and letting out a huge breath. “The ale tastes like piss.”</p><p>“The whiskey is worse!” Raise turned his head and smiled as Iiro hopped up on the chair next to him, making a face at the cup in her hands. “But it’s strong and I need to get drunk! Drink with me, Raisin!”</p><p>“That’s the most rational thing I’ve heard all day,’ Raise said, standing. “I’ll be right back.” He walked past Dawn, who sat next to Fell with a sigh. She was wearing the Inquisition uniform, and Fell had to admit, he rather enjoyed Dawn in chainmail over her normal armor. It was more form-fitting, hugging her curves much better than the plate Dawn preferred. </p><p>“Long day?” Fell asked, sipping the tea. Dawn simply nodded, pressing her fingers into her eyes to stave off a headache.</p><p>“Rylen is a tough drill instructor,” she said. “What’re you drinking, Iiro.”</p><p>“Whiskey!” Iiro raised the glass and Dawn smiled.</p><p>“I hope you’re not getting drunk. We have an early start tomorrow.” Iiro’s smile faltered and she groaned.</p><p>“Aww, c’mon, Dawn! I have to get drunk! Scout Harding put me through the works! My brain is about to explode!” She rubbed the top of her head with both hands. “Boom! Iiro brain matter, everywhere!” </p><p>“You’ll be fine,” Dawn said with a laugh before looking around. “Where is A’ken?” Iiro shrugged.</p><p>“Well, you know they put him on guard duty. He’s probably on shift. Poor guy. He can’t taste the yucky whiskey.”</p><p>“You know he doesn’t drink,” Fell said, quickly finishing his tea, feeling the liquid burn down his throat. Raise joined them, a cup of whiskey in his hand. He took a gulp and coughed. Iiro laughed and they tapped their cups together before both taking a long drink.</p><p>The evening passed like this. It was almost like they weren’t lost in another world. They were just having another evening at the bar, enjoying bad alcohol and strange food. It was nice, even for a night, to forget their situation, to forget their problems. Raise had always said that it was the smaller things in life they had to enjoy and raised his third cup of whiskey, grinning.</p><p>“Raise a glass to...to...to Eorzea!” His speech was slurred, and Iiro giggled, raising her own cup. Fell lifted his mug of ale.</p><p>“To going home,” he agreed, and Iiro laughed wildly, finishing her cup. Dawn was watching them fondly, rolling her eyes.</p><p>“You’re going to feel this in the morning,” she scolded, though there was no bite in her voice. Iiro giggled again, thrusting her empty cup in the air.</p><p>“Dawn, have some! It’s so strong - whoa! Raise! Is that your hand on my leg?” Iiro giggled and Raise wiggled his eyebrows. “Well, I think it’s my leg! Someone’s leg, anyway.”</p><p>“Oh? Do you want me to put it somewhere else, darling? I’d be happy to oblige...” Iiro smiled drunkenly up at him, nodding.</p><p>“Yes, actually!”</p><p>“Oh? And where would that be?” Fell and Dawn looked at each other, an exasperated look on their faces. Raise was always a shameless flirt, and it was worse when he was drunk. They had originally laid down some ground rules for public displays of affection, but Raise was a menace and soon they had just given up.</p><p>“At the bar, getting me another drink!” She put the cup in his hand, grinning cheekily at him. Raise chuckled and stood, nodding. Fell leaned on his elbow.</p><p>“Ten gil says he doesn’t make it,” he said, and Dawn laughed.</p><p>“That’s a fool’s bet,” she said, elbowing him in the side. Iiro squished her face, her cheeks flushed from the alcohol.</p><p>“Why am I so drunk? I never get this drunk. I have a very progig...prodigggg...very high tol-tolerance to alcohol!” Iiro let out a giggle.</p><p>“It’s probably stronger than you’re used to,”  a deep voice said, and Fell craned his neck to look at Iron Bull. Raise was leaning against him. “I think this is yours.”</p><p>“Ah. Iron Bull,” Dawn greeted, standing slightly. Raise let out a slurred chuckle. “Oh. Oh, they’re not going to have a fun day tomorrow. I can take them back to their barracks, I guess...”</p><p>“You need help? He’s kinda big,” Bull said, but Dawn shook her head, walking over and hefting Iiro under her arm like a ball. The Lalafell let out a squeal of laughter and flailed her arms and legs wildly before suddenly falling limp. A small snore followed her last giggle. </p><p>“Ah, he’s tall, sure, but these two aren’t very heavy,” Dawn said cheerfully. “And I at least know where Raise is sleeping. I’ll figure out Iiro.” She reached up and grabbed the back of Raise’s shirt, simply dragging him out the door behind her. This left Iron Bull and Fell alone. Fell quietly finished his tea as Iron Bull sat in the chair his brother had been sitting in. They stared at each other for a long moment.</p><p>“I don’t know if I trust you,” Bull said suddenly. Fell raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Bold statement. You like to be blunt, don’t you?” He asked, putting his cup down. Bull shrugged.</p><p>“You learn things when you get in as much shit as me,” Iron Bull told Fell, leaning back in his chair. It groaned in protest but held under the Qunari’s massive bulk. “But seriously. A story like yours? It’s suspicious. I’ve never heard of people coming from across the ocean.”</p><p>“Hm, well, crazy things happen every day,” Fell said, leaning forward slightly. He didn’t back down, even under the Ben-Hassrath’s intimidating stare. Very little intimidated him after staring in Zenos’ cold gaze. “Like demons falling out of portals. Who’s to say that we didn’t sail across the sea?”</p><p>“Hrm,” Iron Bull grunted. “You guys are skilled. Can’t deny that. You don’t get that skilled under normal circumstances. Sure, you’re sellswords, you said, but...there’s something else.” He leaned forward. Soon, the two were practically in each other’s faces. Fell could feel Iron Bull’s breath on his face. He smelled like alcohol and he had to stop from scrunching his nose in disgust at the smell.</p><p>“Oh? Something else?” Fell hummed, still not backing down. Iron Bull seemed just a bit impressed by this, smirking.</p><p>“Yeah. Something else. And I’m gonna figure out what that something else is,” he said. Fell chuckled, a low rumble in his chest as he lifted a finger and tapped Iron Bull’s chin.</p><p>“You probably won’t figure out much,” he muttered, inching just a bit closer, his nose a mere few inches from Bull’s. “But I relish the challenge. See if you can figure us out, Iron Bull. It should be fun.” He straightened his back and stood. “You’ll be covering our tab, won’t you? Thanks. It’s a huge help.” </p><p>Fell walked towards the door, throwing a look at Bull over his shoulder. The man was still watching him, his eye slightly narrowed, but he was grinning. Oh. Bull was sharp. Fell was going to have to keep a better eye on him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. See Who I Am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our merry band of adventurers finally start to meet some of the big names in the Inquisition! </p><p>Mariticide finds new information and worries for her friends.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had a lot of fun with this chapter, though I'm a bit worried about how I represented the Inner Circle! I usually don't write fanfiction for this reason!</p><p>Also, Mariticide's parts of the story are actually from a D&amp;D campaign my friends and I are running. Dm'd by our wonderful beta themselves, Mari!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iiro’s head was pounding. Dawn was right, those drinks last night were a terrible idea. She could hardly pay attention to what Harding was saying to her. Something about a Keep in the middle of a desert? Grey Wardens? What in the seven hells were Grey Wardens? And she kept using a weird word. Venatori.</p><p>“Iiro. Are you paying attention?” Harding asked, and Iiro looked up at her glumly. A look of sympathy came across the dwarf’s face. “The Herald’s Rest? You drank the whiskey, didn’t you?”<br/><br/>“I’m usually better with alcohol,” Iiro groused, rubbing her head. “Sorry. Sorry, I’m not normally like this. What’s a Venatori?” Harding nodded. Iiro was appreciative that Harding seemed to be infinitely patient with her. She was pretty sure if she got that scary hooded lady, she’d get an earful if not a dagger in the kidney. She rather liked her kidneys. They were good kidneys. Strong kidneys, though if she kept drinking that whiskey, they wouldn’t be for long. </p><p>Iiro tried valiantly to pay attention, and she thought she did a pretty good job, considering the terrible hangover she had. How was Raise feeling? He must be feeling even worse. After all, he was just an old man compared to his sprightly spring chocobo of a wife. Or so she thought, he was incredibly resistant. She was able to catch the Venatori were some supremacist cult from a land up north they called Tevinter. Iiro got the impression that most people in the south didn’t really like Tevinter, for whatever reason. She’d have to ask Fell if he knew anything. </p><p>She was normally a good information broker and would have been happy to learn the information herself, but maybe another day, when she didn’t feel like tearing her eyeballs from her eye sockets. She nodded numbly at Harding as she continued the explanation on the Inquisition’s situation and the world at large.</p><p>“I’ve never heard of a place called Eorzea. You must be from pretty far off it you’ve never heard of a Blight,” Harding said after explaining the Grey Wardens and their purpose. “When the Fifth Blight happened, it nearly covered all of Fereldan. It was terrible, and it would have been worse if it reached Orlais.”</p><p>“Well, I guess they can’t get across the sea,” Iiro said, rubbing her left eye. Damn throbbing! “We have some problems of our own, though. There’s a small country north of us that causes problems too.” Harding perked and Iiro knew she was waiting for more information and shrugged mentally. These Thedosians wouldn’t be able to get to Eorzea, anyways, they weren’t even sure how they got there! A bit of information couldn’t hurt, and it would solidify the Inquisition’s trust in her and her friends if they were a bit more transparent. “They’re called Garlemald. They don’t have many resources, so they stick their grubby little fingers in other nations to get it.”</p><p>“Sounds a bit like Tevinter, back in the old days,” Harding said with a nod, crossing her arms. “Maybe our nations aren’t so different.”</p><p>“Maybe,” Iiro said, but she didn’t really agree. This world was so different from Hydaelyn. She never realized how much Aether was present in Eorzea until she came here. They were almost completely cut off from the normal, comfortable hum of the Aether as it flowed through the earth. She never quite realized how loud it was until that hum turned into a little whisper.</p><p>She knew this place had a thing similar to Aether here. She could feel it in her bones, but it wasn’t the same, and it was so distant that she couldn’t quite reach it. She could hear the thrum of Aether in her own body and in the bodies of her friends. The familiar, comforting warmth of Raise’s Aether calmed her. She didn’t realize how much it did until she wasn’t sleeping near him. When she awoke from her drunken slumber, she had a hard time getting back to sleep, she missed it so much.</p><p>“Well, that’s it for now. We’ll break for lunch and meet back here in an hour,” Harding said, standing from her chair. Iiro let out a groan but nodded. “The mess hall isn’t far from here, but the food at the Herald’s Rest is better.”<br/><br/>“Yeah, I think I’ll go there,” Iiro said, hopping off her chair. Harding was what they called a Dwarf, and though they were shorter than the races in Thedas, they were still a good few ilms taller than Iiro. “I’ll see you in a bit, Harding.”</p><p>She walked off, slowly making her way to the Tavern, kind of rueing going there. The smell of alcohol was going to set her off, she knew it, but she had breakfast in the mess hall and by Thaliak’s beard, she had terrible food before but something was special about the food in the mess hall. The other soldiers seemed to enjoy it. She really hoped it wasn’t a Thedas thing. They had really only eaten fish that Raise had cured or fried up when they were in Crestwood, and Raise only knew Eorzean recipes. Maybe she’d approach him and get him to cook for her,  if they ever found the time.</p><p>She hadn’t really seen him much that day. There was a brief conversation at breakfast, but then he had to run off to participate in early morning drills. She didn’t even get a kiss! She mulled this as she walked into the tavern, hopping up to a table and waving down a wench. She didn’t really know the menu, so just told the girl to ‘get her something tasty’, and the girl was off. She sat there, waiting, her head throbbing as she kicked her legs back and forth, lamenting her very existence when she heard a shrill voice scream ‘SERA’, accompanied by a wild cackle and the sound of feet scurrying up the stairs. She turned her body, just in time to see an Elezen - no, an Elf, she had to remind herself - disappearing up the stairs.</p><p>Well, that was interesting. Hangover temporarily forgotten, Iiro hopped off her chair and followed the elf up the stairs. What was this, what was this? It sounded like mischief was afoot, and Iiro loved mischief more than anything! She hopped up the last step and peered down the hall, just catching the end of the elf’s heel. She followed after it, just in time to watch a door close partially. There was movement inside the room, and Iiro skipped over, pressing her tiny hand against the door.</p><p>“Helllllo?” She called, pushing the door open. She was only aware of a clatter and the sound of something falling before her vision went dark. She let out a squeal, waving her arms around frantically before realizing that it was a bucket that obstructed her sight. And that smell. That sticky, gooey feeling that dripped from her head. “Is this honey?!” She yelled, her voice muffled as she struggled to pull the bucket off her head.<br/><br/>“Haha, I gotcha - Wait! Who the hell are you? You ain’t Josie,” a voice said, and Iiro pulled the bucket off of her head to stare into the confused but amused eyes of the elf she had been following. “Wait! I think I know who you are. Her Inquistorilness was talking all about some itty bitty dwarf she met. That you?”<br/><br/>“I got honey in my hair!” Iiro wailed, reaching up and sticking a hand on her head. It came back covered in the golden substance, and she let out another wail. “This is gonna take forever to get out! Ah! The bugs! The bugs are already coming!” She flailed her arms around at the sound of buzzing in her ear and then shot a glare at the girl, pointing at her, glassy eyes narrowed. “You! You, I’m gonna get revenge on you! Remember my name! It’s Iiro Iro and you’ll never see me coming!” The elf snorted.</p><p>“I feel like I’m being threatened by a cupcake,” she cackled. “Whatcha gonna do, huh, tell on me?” Iiro puffed up indignantly.</p><p>“A duel!” She shouted, and the elf paused, a bit surprised. “A battle of the pranks! You think you can out prank me? I think not! I am the Queen of Pranks! The pranks master! You’ll bow before me before too long!” The elf’s surprise wore off quickly and she cackled again.</p><p>“Ha! Prank war! Bring it, tiny! I ain’t scared of you!” She jutted a thumb at herself. “Sera! That’s my name, and no one has out-pranked me!” Sera cackled as Iiro glared at her, watching as she ran off, wiping at the honey that dripped off of her body. The elf grinned wickedly, rubbing her hands together excitedly. “Oh, this’ll be fun!”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Who is that?” Dawn questioned the other recruit she had been sparring with. The man was a good two fulms taller than she was, but still, he struggled against her, their shields locked. Dawn pushed against him, throwing him back. He stumbled but caught himself, following her gaze. Not far from them stood a grizzled man who doggedly struck at a dummy with a heavy wooden sword.  Her partner wiped the sweat from his brow.</p><p>“That’s Blackwall, the Grey Warden,” he huffed, standing in position again. Dawn mimicked him and soon their swords clashed again and they found their shields locked. He grunted, struggling against her. “How the hell are you so strong?”<br/><br/>“I don’t know, why are you so weak?” she taunted back, throwing him away. He landed on his bottom, swearing loudly. She looked over at the man again. “What’s a Grey Warden?” The man looked surprised, standing up and brushing off the seat of his pants.</p><p>“What? You don’t know what a Grey Warden is? What backwater are you from?” he said.  Dawn shrugged.</p><p>“I’m not from here. We don’t have Grey Wardens where I’m from.” The man frowned, a bit of a suspicious look coming across his face before pulling his shield off his arm and shaking it around.</p><p>“They’re warriors chosen to combat the Blight,” he said. “You do know what that is, right?” She didn’t but she nodded all the same. She had already made herself look like a fool in front of him. She’d have to ask one of the others later what a Blight was. Perhaps they’ll learn throughout their day. “The Blight was about ten years ago. The Wardens went up and vanished recently, but they were able to find this one.”</p><p>“Hm,” Dawn hummed. She couldn’t help but admire the man’s form. He was experienced, and the way he moved was fluid, not a single wasted movement. “Why don’t we take a break? We’ve been at this for a few bells. Go get lunch or something.” The man looked between Dawn and Blackwall.</p><p>“If you’re interested in him, I don’t think it’s going to happen. Rumor has it that there’s a thing between him and the Ambassador.” Dawn let out a huff of laughter.</p><p>“Oh, I do like ‘em older,” she hummed, “but I prefer less, how do I say it, men with less fuzz.” she ran a hand over her chin, mimicking a beard. “You’d better be careful, Otto,” she called to her Templar guard, who straightened. “You fit most of my criteria!” The man flushed and turned his head slightly and she giggled before winking at her partner. “Let’s meet here in a bell, hmm? I think I have a date with destiny.”</p><p>She sauntered up to the Grey Warden, admiring his form for a few moments before he finally seemed to notice her. He wiped at his brow and turned to her, eyebrow raised curiously. “You seem familiar.” He muttered, and Dawn smiled.</p><p>“Maybe you saw me in your dreams,” she purred, and he let out a startled laugh, a look of realization dawning on his face.</p><p>“Oh, no. You’re from that group the Inquisitor won’t stop talking about. She mentioned an incredibly short Qunari. No offense.” Dawn shrugged as she watched him place his sword and shield aside.</p><p>“It’s not the first time I’ve heard that,” she said. There was a minute for awkward silence before she spoke up. “Sorry. I couldn’t help but admire your form. I haven’t seen anything like it.”</p><p>“Ah. Well, thank you. It’s an Orlesian style. I’ve had many years to polish it.” She nodded, and there was another awkward silence. “I don’t recognize your form.”</p><p>“I’d be surprised if you could,” Dawn said, lifting her practice sword, inspecting it as she spoke. “It’s an amalgam of forms from my homeland. A little bit of Ul’dahn Sultansworn, a dash of Ishgardian Temple Knights, and just a smidge of my own, homebrewed form.” The terms seemed to confuse Blackwall and she smiled. “In my homeland, I’m what they call a Paladin. A holy warrior who vows to protect the weak and uphold the law. Most belong to the Sultansworn, but I’m what they call a Free Paladin.”</p><p>“So like a Templar?” Blackwall questioned, and Dawn shook her head, a look of distaste shadowing her features as she glanced over her shoulder, making eye contact with her guard.</p><p>“No. Not really. From what I heard, our orders aren’t the same. We don’t imprison people in pretty gilded cages, as far as I know.” Otto grimaced at her for a brief moment but steeled his expression once more. She winked at him before looking at Blackwall. “I’d say your order and mine are much more similar, ser.”</p><p>“Oh, really?” Dawn nodded, lifting her sword high, dramatically posing.</p><p>“Protect the weak because you are strong. Elite soldiers, the lot of you. Or so I’ve heard. I admit I don’t know much of Grey Wardens.” She looked at him as she brought the sword back down slowly, pointing at him. “But I have to admit, I’m very interested in learning. If you don’t mind telling me, of course.”</p><p>“It would be my pleasure, my lady. Though I’ve never heard of someone who doesn’t know what a Grey Warden is.” He walked back over to his sword and shield, lifting it. His eyes challenged her to a spar. “Care for a little spar while we learn?”<br/><br/>“Oh, goodness, ser. Most men take me to dinner before asking for a tussle,” she teased, lifting her shield as well. They circled each other for a moment, and it was Dawn who leaped forward first, their swords clashing. She gasped in surprise as he brought his shield forward, throwing her back. She nearly stumbled over her feet, blinking in surprise. This man obviously knew what he was doing, compared to the other new recruits she had been sparring with all day.</p><p>She had to admit, it was refreshing. She was a new recruit, and so they treated her like one, putting her through all the same old drills that they put everyone through. But she wasn’t a farmer picking up a sword for the first time, she was a grizzled veteran of multiple wars. Wars that she and her companions had helped end themselves. When she had insisted that she didn’t need basic training, she was immediately shut down. She had been told that ‘new recruits go through the same thing, get over it,’ and so she did, biting her tongue. </p><p>“You’re not bad,” Blackwall said as she ducked under his sword. Their shields clattered together and she held firm, digging her heels into the dirt. Despite being so small, she was one of the more physically strong members of her band. Blackwall grunted against her shield as they struggled against each other, neither giving any ground.</p><p>“They tell me that,” she huffed, pushing against him. He gave away just a bit but pushed back. She almost immediately lost any ground she had earned and let out a soft cry as he surged forward, pushing her back. She stumbled again, barely catching his sword as he brought it down to catch her shoulder. She let out a soft pant, struggling against him in her awkward position before he just let her go, taking a step back. “Hey! I wasn’t done!”<br/><br/>“I had the victory,” Blackwall said, relaxing his stance. Dawn made a face before begrudgingly agreeing. “You’re pretty good. I can see why Lavellan was so impressed.”</p><p>“I’ve been fighting for a long time,” Dawn said, taking her arm out of the shield and shaking it willing some feeling to come back. “But I can still learn. Learn from you. If. If that’s okay?”<br/><br/>“Hm. I don’t see why not.” Blackwall gave a nod and she hummed in satisfaction. “I’ll be joining the Inquisitor at the Western Approach. It will have to be afterward. We leave in a few days.”</p><p>“I might see you there. I’ve heard the large portion of the army is joining you.” She lifted a hand and he gripped in, giving her a firm shake.</p><p>“If you fight that hard out there as you did here, I’m sure I’ll hear of you,” Blackwall said, turning to gather his gear. He paused before turning. “Don’t think I ever got your name. I’m Blackwall.”<br/><br/>“I’m Dawn. I look forward to working with you.” Watching him walk away, she paused. She never did learn about Grey Wardens.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>For the first time in his life, A’ken wanted to sink into the floor. He could hear the whispers every time he passed. Even the men in his group passed glances at him. His Templar guard was especially bad at it. Amalia tried to be as friendly as possible, but the lingering stares at his tail told it all. They still suspected him.</p><p>It was break time, and he barely managed to get a moment for himself. He pulled the helmet off his head and sighed in relief, flicking his ears as everything finally came into focus. They commissioned a helmet for his ears, but it would take a few days, at least. He really couldn’t wait. Even though he could still feel Amalia’s eyes on his, he reached up, patting his ears, willing feeling to return to them. He was lucky he could hear anything, with all that metal on his head!<br/><br/>And what was he supposed to do if something actually happened during guard duty? This armor was not Monk friendly. It pinched every time he threw a punch and severely limited his movements. He envied Iiro’s lighter leather armor, wondering if maybe he should have some made for him. At least he’d be able to move better.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Amalia questioned as they entered the Herald’s Rest. A’ken had started walking up the stairs, trying to avoid the stares he was getting from the people in there. He pointed up.</p><p>“Upstairs. I’ll stay where you can see me, I just need a minute.” This was all so exhausting. He hated being stared at suspiciously. What kind of world doesn’t have Miqo’te? He was so tired of explaining himself to the bolder onlookers. Maybe he should just paste an explanation to his back! Ah, but that probably wouldn’t work, he pouted. He couldn’t read the strange Thedosian script, and could only write in Eorzean. No one would understand it.</p><p>He climbed two flights of stairs before leaning over, waving to Amalia, who waved awkwardly back. He was glad she was so nice compared to the others. She was more willing to let him loose as long as he remained within eyesight. He leaned against the railing, back turned, his ears flicking at the sound of music as it gently filled the Rest. It was nice, finally being semi-alone, out of the way from most judging gazes.</p><p>“You’re lost,” a voice suddenly said in his ear, and he jumped, nearly toppling over the railing. A wide-eyed boy, about his age, stared at him owlishly. Where had he come from? Not too many people could sneak up on A’ken, but this guy just did!</p><p>“What the - how’d you do that?” A’ken demanded, taking a step back. The boy was uncomfortably close, and thankfully the boy didn’t step any closer, instead straightening his back. He fiddled with his hands, staring at the floor, muttering to himself softly. “Uh, hello?”<br/><br/>“You and your friends are lost,” the boy said again, looking back at A’ken. “Such a strange world, everything is so wrong. This wasn’t supposed to happen. How are we going to go back home? Is Tohya worried about me? How far away are we? Will we ever get home?”<br/><br/>“Uh. Okay. This is creepy,” A”ken said, taking another step back. He could see this boy peering into his eyes as if peering into his soul. It was incredibly uncomfortable. Who the heck was this weird kid?</p><p>“My name is Cole,” the young man said. “You’re easier to help than your friends. Their hurts are loud but blocked by a torrent of light. Whispers of the Mother fills their thoughts too loudly, but you, the whispers aren’t quite as loud. It’s distant. Softer.”<br/><br/>“I have no idea what you're talking about,” A’ken said, waving his hands in front of him, just willing Cole to go away. But the boy took a half step closer, tilting his head, staring at him with wide eyes.</p><p>“I want to be a hero, like my friends, but they won’t even give me a chance. They see a boy, but I’m a man. They see a monster, but I’m just like them. How can I make them change their minds? How can I make them see me?” Cole blinked slowly a few times. “I can help you. I can make them see you for you.”</p><p>“I. I am so confused,” A’ken said. “Who are you?”<br/><br/>“I want to help,” Cole said again. He looked at the floor, deep in thought for a moment, before a thought seemed to come to him. He looked up at A’ken, nodded, and then promptly vanished. A’ken gaped at the spot he had been standing in, ears perked up in shock, the fur on his tail bristling. </p><p>“What just happened?” He gawped, nearly jumping out of his skin when he heard Amalia call for him. It seemed as though his break was already over. Willing himself to calm down, he walked downstairs, still fidgeting even as he left the Herald’s Rest and entered the courtyard. The people around him went quiet as they turned their judging gazes towards him. He tried to stand tall, but wilted slightly under their gazes, ears pressed against his head as he marched dutifully passed them, moving to put the uncomfortable helmet on his head.</p><p>“There he is!” A small voice shouted, and he turned his head, eyes wide in shock. A familiar little girl, followed by a gaggle of her siblings, rushed up to him, jumping up and throwing herself into his arms.</p><p>“What? Mallory? What are you doing here?” he asked, surprise written all over his face. The little brunette giggled, giving him a tight squeeze before jumping out of his arms, twirling once. Her brothers and sisters - five in total - swarmed the young Tia, and he nearly toppled over from the weight of them all as they babbled excitedly. He could barely hear Mallory’s answer over the din.</p><p>“Mama and Papa were so impressed by you and your friends that they wanted to help!” Mallory said excitedly. “We came, too! The Inquisitor started a school, see, so we’re going to go there while our parents work!” She hopped excitedly. “I was so excited to see you, A’ken! I wanted to see my hero again!”<br/><br/>“Ah - Mallory, I -” he stumbled over his words, his heart filling to the brim as one of the boys grabbed and yanked at his ear. Normally it would make the Miqo’te spit in rage, but he couldn’t help but be endeared. These kids weren’t afraid of him. They saw him as a friend. They saw him as, well, him. He lifted a hand and wiped at his face, sniffing, quickly regaining his composure. “I’m glad to see you guys, too! You really surprised me!”<br/><br/>“We spent all day looking for you, A’ken!” The boy tugging at his ear said. “You’re slippery! Where were you?”<br/><br/>“I’ve been assigned guard duty,” A’ken said, lifting the boy off his shoulder with a laugh. “Ow! Stop it, Benjamin, that really hurts! That’s my ear, you know?”<br/><br/>“But it’s so soft!” Benjamin whined, crossing his arms in a pout. </p><p>“Well, how about this. You can touch my tail, but only if you promise not to pull. And don’t tell my friends! They’d be really jealous.” Miqo’te didn’t allow just anyone to touch their ears and tail. He’d been traveling with the Warriors of Light (and Raise) for nearly three moons and he still got moody when Iiro tugged at his ear or petted his tail. But he could make an exception for his new little friends, though. “This place is pretty big. How did you find me?”<br/><br/>“Some weird boy told us where to find you,” the youngest girl. Maria, said quietly, simply reaching up to take his hand in his tiny fingers. She smiled at him shyly. “And he was right, you were right here.” He smiled at her and she blushed, looking away, tugging at one of her pigtails shyly. A’ken looked around. Weird boy...? Was she talking about Cole?<br/><br/>As he looked around, he couldn’t help but notice everyone around him staring, but this time, it didn’t feel judgemental. It felt more curious. Maybe even a little more fond. He felt more comfortable now than he had earlier. Was this what Cole meant by help?<br/><br/>“Can you play with us, A’ken?” The youngest boy, Frederick, asked, tugging at his uniform. A’ken shook his head.</p><p>“Not right now, guys, I have to get back on duty.” There was a collective groan from the group, and A’ken laughed. “Oh! But we can play later. I’ll be off duty by dinner! How about we have supper together with my friends? I think they’d love to see you!”</p><p>“Yay! Oh, oh, is Dawn going to be there?” Elissa, the second oldest, cried. A’ken nodded and she blushed, cupping her cheeks in her hands. “Oh! I’m so excited to see the girl I’m going to marry someday!”<br/><br/>“No, stupid, I’m going to marry her!” Frederick shouted, tugging Elissa’s hair. The argument soon turned into a scuffle that A’ken had to break up. Frederick walked away with a bruise on his cheek, but it was settled pretty quickly. Mallory reached up and wrapped her arms around A’ken, smiling brightly.</p><p>“We really missed you, A’ken,” she said, smiling up at him. “Dinner, right? I’ll tell Mama and Papa! You promised!” A’ken nodded.</p><p>“Oh, wait. Before you guys go.” The group stopped and turned to look at him with sparkling eyes. “You, uh, if you guys want, you can call me Ken.”</p><p>“Okay! Bye, Ken! We’ll see you later!” His heart leapt in his throat at the sound of his name tumbling from those small lips. He smiled as the group ran off. He’d have to thank Cole later. He certainly felt better.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Raise was not your ordinary Dragoon. He was not trained under the Order, nor was he officially a Knight of Ishgard. No, he received his powers through a stolen Soulstone, the only memento of a father he never really knew. And since he was not formally trained, Raise knew very, very, little of army discipline. And he decided that he absolutely hated it. Raise was Gridanian born and bred, he rather enjoyed his freedom, and having the cavalry captain breathing down his neck was terrible for his morale.</p><p>So the second they were away for a break, Raise ran off. Or more, he leapt somewhere so high that no one would be able to see him unless they craned their neck to look at the top of the watchtower that loomed over the courtyard. He laid back, basking in the warm sun, head resting on his hands as he closed his eyes, letting the cold breeze flutter through his hair. Ah, he missed the open road already, and it had only been a day since they joined up with the Inquisition. How in the seven hells was he going to survive this?</p><p>He stood after a moment of lamenting his existence to lean over the edge of the roof and peer down at the people below him as they went about their business. He saw a couple of the short Elezen running back and forth, running errands for incredibly bossy Hyurs. He watched Iron Bull bark orders to a mismatched group of men and women, and couldn’t help but smile as A’ken was piled on by a pack of children that were obviously excited to see him.</p><p>His gaze wandered as he happily people watched before a certain woman caught his attention. She was clad in platemail, crouched over, something. He couldn’t quite tell from this height, but she was engrossed in whatever she was looking at. His curiosity peaked, he carefully jumped down a few rafters, making sure no attention was drawn to him as he landed softly on the roof over her head. He peeked over. Oh! She was reading!<br/><br/>He flattened himself against the roof, turning his head at an awkward angle to try and look at the title. Oh, of course he couldn't read it, but he recognized a sappy romance novel when he saw it. Giddy with excitement, he landed behind the woman, leaning over her shoulder. Yes, yes, nothing but scribbles. He wanted to read a romance novel from another world! Curse him and his inability to read this world’s language! After a moment of just peering over her shoulder, hands folded behind his back, he spoke up.</p><p>“So. Whatcha reading?” He inquired. The woman had been so focused on her reading that she hopped off of her stump, crying out slightly in surprise. She scrambled to hide the book behind her back. She had a look of surprise on her face. Raise was surprised - though she had a severe, stern look about her, she was rather attractive, with the way her hair brushed her high cheekbones. Well, okay, sure, she was pretty, but his Iiro was much, much prettier. He smiled at her.</p><p>“Where did you come from?” she demanded. Raise grinned.</p><p>“Would you believe me if I say I fell from heaven?” he teased, winking at her. She let out a huff of annoyance, that book still hidden behind her back. He leaned around her to look at it, but she turned her body to try and hide it from him better. “So? So? What’re you reading?”<br/><br/>“I have no reason to tell a stranger like you,” she said, eyes narrowed. Raise pursed his lips, folding his hands behind his head.</p><p>“Oh, well, if that’s the issue, then my name is Raise. Raise Krieger. Dragoon, new recruit, and sometimes heartbreaker.” He winked at her and she frowned, obviously unimpressed. He flourished towards her and she stared at his outstretched hand. “You know, this is the part where you introduce yourself and shake my hand. That should fix the whole stranger issue.”</p><p>“Raise. That name sounds familiar,” the woman said, looking up at his face, observing him. “I think the Inquisitor mentioned you.”</p><p>“I am rather popular these days. Most people call me that ‘ridiculously tall knife eared rabbit,’” Raise said, his voice cheerful, though he couldn’t hide the underlying tones of bitterness that came with that statement. The woman’s expression turned grim.</p><p>“Ah. I apologize for any untoward treatment that you may have endured. The Inquisition is a beacon for change, but many people are finding it hard to change their ways.” She reached out and gave his hand a firm shake. He was impressed by her grip, and nodded once, dropping his hand to his side. “I am Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast. Ellana has spoken highly of you and your friends.”</p><p>“Oh, shucks,” Raise hummed, waving his hand in front of him shyly. “Nothing but good things, I hope.” Cassandra nodded, and Raise looked back at the book she was reading.</p><p>“Now that we’re no longer strangers, mind telling me what you’re reading?” Cassandra flushed a pretty pink and looked away.</p><p>“It’s just the Chant of Light,” she said. Oh, she was a bad liar. Raise loved it. He leaned forward, grinning.</p><p>“Oh, really? Because I think ‘sappy romance novel’ translates across all cultures,” he pointed out, wiggling a finger at the cover. “Unless your religious text likes to put kissing knights on the covers of their books.” Cassandra flushed again, pulling the book close to her chest to try and hide it. “Oh, come on, I won’t tell anyone. I sure a tough, gruff lady like you has her reputation to uphold.”</p><p>“It’s literature, yes,” she muttered, looking at his feet. “Smutty literature. By Varric” Raise let out a low whistle. “Ah! You cannot tell anyone that you saw me reading this! Varric would never let me live it down!”<br/><br/>“Oh, I won’t say a word,” Raise said, drawing an x over his chest. “Under one condition, of course.” Cassandra looked up at him with a glare. “Oh, such a sharp look. Careful, Cassandra, a look like that is enough to make a man’s heart race! I might fall in love!” He fanned himself. Of course he wouldn’t fall in love. He already had Iiro.<br/><br/>“Are you blackmailing me?” she demanded, and he shook his head lazily before pausing and shrugging slightly.</p><p>“Maybe a little?” He admitted. She let out a fierce growl that he felt in his toes and held up his hands defensively. “Whoa, whoa, hold on, hear me out before you rip off my face.” He leaned forward a bit, looking at the book. “I’m sure Ellana told you that I’m not from around here.”</p><p>“Yes. She did mention that,” Cassandra said cautiously. Raise gave a single nod.</p><p>“I’m pretty fluent in your language, but I never got a chance to learn how to read it. And you see, I really, really love to read.” His voice lowered and he winked at her. “I especially love sappy romances and love poems.” Her eyes widened.</p><p>“What are you asking me?”<br/><br/>“I won’t tell anyone, of course. But, on the condition that you read me a chapter from these books you’re reading, at least once a week.” She seemed surprised. </p><p>“Is that all?” she questioned, and Raise nodded.</p><p>“Of course, it’ll be in secret. You name the place and read to me, and I promise, on my honor as an agent of the Inquisition, that I won’t tell a soul about your guilty pleasure.” He held out his hand again. “Do we have a deal?”<br/><br/>“...” Cassandra seemed unsure for a moment before nodding firmly and taking his hand in agreement. “We have a deal. You tell no one that I have been reading these, and I will read you a chapter at least once a week.” Raise beamed.</p><p>“Oh, wonderful! Look at me, making new friends! Oh, mother would be so proud!” He snickered, turning on his heel. “How about we start tomorrow night, right after supper? Sound good to you?”<br/><br/>“Ah, yes,” Cassandra muttered, a bit surprised. Raise winked at her. “I suppose I’ll see you then?” </p><p>“Yep! Be ready for me, Seeker, I do love a good romance!” He crouched low and jumped up onto the roof. She let out a cry of surprise as he turned. “I have to get back to calvary training, but I look forward to our little date! Ta-ta!” He gave a cheeky way before jumping off.</p><p>“What a strange man,” Cassandra muttered, tucking her book away. “I can see why the Inquisitor was so taken with them. She does seem to like all the strange ones.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Fell squinted at the mess of scribbles on the page. His roommate, Connor, leaned over him, running his fingers over the lines as he recited the words to him. <em> “I shall not be left to wander the drifting roads of the Fade, For there is no darkness, nor death either, in the Maker's Light-” </em></p><p>“Wait. Can you spell that for me?” Fell asked, and Connor looked at him, a bit flabbergasted. “Please?” Connor nodded and slowly spelled out what he had just spoken. Fell carefully translated it into Eorzean, muttering to himself. Composing an alphabet so he could learn to read Thedosian was harder than he thought it would be. The Echo was a blessing in many ways, but learning new languages was not one of them. He remembered, not so long ago, when the Doman Prince Hien attempted to teach him Hingashi. It was hard when he spoke the word ‘cat’ in Hingashi, and Fell only heard it in Common Eorzean. </p><p>This, though, this seemed a bit easier. Though Thedosian script was strange, it really didn’t seem too different from Eorzean. It just seemed there were more needless lines compared to his native language, and even with Connor reading over his shoulder, it took him a full day to compile what he hoped to be a passable alphabet. He sighed, removing his reading glasses to press his fingers into his eyes. Oh, this was going to take much, much longer than he expected. He really wished Mari was here. She was a sponge when it came to knowledge. She'd probably have this book translated and ready for him to read before lunch came.</p><p>“You seem tired, Fell,” Connor said, a worried tone in his voice as he sat next to the Elezen. Fell chuckled and shook his head, putting his glasses back on and pushing them up his nose.</p><p>“Ah, maybe a little. I haven’t done this much reading in a long time,” he said, sighing heavily. “I’ve been on the road for so long that I almost forgot what a library looked like.” He looked up at the books all around him. It filled him with giddy excitement. He hadn’t seen a library like this since leaving Ishgard, and he barely had any time to sit and read like he wanted to. Maybe joining the Inquisition wasn’t so bad.</p><p>He felt a chill go up his spine when he heard an annoyed grunt behind him. Ah, right. His Templar guard. What was his name? Wilfred. Yes, that was it. What a swivin’ tit. He wondered if this man even slept - he had found him standing outside of his quarters when he woke earlier than Connor, set on beginning his research. He had to admit, though, even though the Templar was a tight ass, he was dedicated to his job. He had to respect that.</p><p>There were other Templars wandering the shelves and the halls, but none of them seemed quite as focused on their duty as Wilfred. Fell looked up at him, staring the man in the eye for a few moments before sighing, turning and holding up a hand. Digging through his Armiger, he pulled a book from it in a flash of light. Connor gasped. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that,” the boy admitted, admiring the faint sparkles that faded into the air after a moment. “Are you sure you can’t teach me that?”<br/><br/>“Sorry, Connor. Trade secret. I’ll teach you other things,” Fell said, flipping through the book. It wasn’t a hefty tome by any means, and it was really just a collection of Fairy tales, but Connor stared at it, fascinated. Fell had wanted to compare the letters from the book Connor had been reading to his own novel, but found it was hard to concentrate with the boy looking over his shoulder and Wilfred breathing down his neck. He snapped the book shut and stood. “Sorry, Connor, I’m going to take a break.”</p><p>“Oh! Sorry! I didn’t mean to bother you! I’ve just never seen writing like that!” Connor said quickly. Fell smiled.</p><p>“It’s fine. I’m just going over there.” Fell waved over in a general direction, right down the hall. “Don’t worry, Wilfred. I won’t leave your line of sight,” he said quickly when he saw the Templar straighten his back.</p><p>“I will not leave you alone,” the man grumbled, quick to follow after him. Fell let out a heavy sigh, grabbing the book Connor had been reading to him,  walking over to the shelf where he had found it. He slipped it back into place, gloved fingers tracing the spines of the book as he mulled over what to grab next. He tilted his head, squinting his eyes to try and translate a text. “I-N... In... P-U-R...” He struggled with the word before giving up, sighing in frustration as he pulled out his alphabet, comparing the letters.</p><p><em> “In Pursuit of Knowledge: the Travels of a Chantry Scholar. </em> By Brother Genetivi. Not a bad choice, if I do say so myself.” A hand reached over and pulled the book off the shelf. Fell followed its source to a well-groomed man with olive skin and an impeccable moustache. The man grinned at him, flipping through the book before snapping it shut, handing over to Fell with a flourish. “So you’re the new apostate everyone is in a tizzy about, are you?”</p><p>“I prefer free mage,” Fell said, frankly getting tired of the suspicious whispers of ‘apostate’ that had been filling his space all day. The man hummed and nodded.</p><p>“Of course, of course. My name is Dorian Pavus. You and I have a lot in common, you know. Everyone is always whispering behind our backs. We should make a club. I’ll make the uniforms. I bet you would look dashing in a dark blue.” Fell’s head was spinning slightly. This man was so much like Raise it bothered him a little. He already had one menace in his life, he didn’t need another.</p><p>“My name is Fell Krieger,” Fell said, taking the book from Dorian. He looked at the book a little helplessly before tucking it under his arm. “Are people really talking that much about me?” Dorian hummed.</p><p>“Oh, most certainly. Not every mage around here gets a personal guard, you know.” He motioned towards Wilfred, who scowled at Dorian menacingly. Dorian smiled at the Templar winningly before looking back to Fell. “I do admit, I’m very interested in a Mage from a land I have never heard of. I’ve been hearing rumors that your mages sacrifice virgins to demons and have orgies in the light of the moon. It’s almost like home, you know, but we only sacrifice virgins every other blood moon.”</p><p>“Are you not from around here, Dorian?” Fell asked, his interest piqued. Dorian looked a bit surprised and nodded.</p><p>“Why, no, I am not. I’m from Tevinter. You know, up north? Country full of blood magic and slaves?” Fell shook his head. “Incredible. You really are from some backwater if you don’t know what Tevinter is. Oh. Uh. No offense.”<br/><br/>“Only a little taken,” Fell huffed, walking over to the nearest table and sitting down. Dorian joined him as he began to slave over the text. The other mage simply watched Fell for a long moment before blinking slowly in surprise.</p><p>“Can you not read that?” he questioned after Fell looked back at his little piece of paper. Fell flushed, right to his long ears, clearing his throat. “Oh! Well, that explains why you were staring so intently at it.”</p><p>“I’m trying to translate it into my native language,” Fell said, lifting the page for Dorian to see. “But it’s taking longer than I thought.”</p><p>“What a strange language,” Dorian mused, observing the Eorzean letters before putting the page down. “Well! The game is afoot, then! You and I shall work together to translate this text to your native language!” Fell stared at Dorian blankly.</p><p>“Why?” Fell questioned, and Dorian plopped back into his seat, heaving a deep sigh.</p><p>“It’s terribly boring between missions, you know, and the Inquisitor only takes three members of her Inner Circle with her at a time,” he lamented. “This should be a good way to pass the time. And I am very, very interested in learning about you and your land, Master Krieger.”</p><p>“Hm,” Fell hummed. He could use the help, he supposed. And he could use this as an opportunity to learn more about Thedas and its people. Dorian looked at him expectantly, and Fell shrugged, nodding. “Alright. I don’t mind, I suppose. I can write another alphabet here -”<br/><br/>“No,” Wilfred growled, and Fel looked up at his Templar guard.</p><p>“And why not?” Fell questioned, and Wilfred took a step forward, putting a hand on his sword.</p><p>“I will not have mages communicating in a language no one else can understand. It is bad enough that we already have you -” he snapped, stopping when Dorian snapped his book shut.</p><p>“So noisy,” Dorian grumbled. “Let’s say you and me find someplace a little quieter to discuss things, hm?”<br/><br/>“Don’t think I’ll let this mage out of my sight, Magister,” Wilfred said, this hiss of his sword piercing the air. Fell looked between the two, moving to intervene, when an elegant voice interrupted him.</p><p>“That is quite enough, ser,” the voice said, and Wilfred stopped, looking over Fell’s shoulder. He followed his gaze, surprised to see an elegant beauty with a strange headdress standing there. “I’m sure the Inquisitor will be incredibly displeased to see you interrupting the research of her mages.” </p><p>“But, Madame de Fer,” the man started, and she shook her head.</p><p>“I will keep a close eye on the apostate, my dear. Why don’t you take a break?” Wilfred struggled with his words for a moment before sheathing his blade, giving a stiff nod. He turned on a heel and he walked off, but apparently not very far- he stood at the end of the hall, glaring daggers at Fell. </p><p>“Why, Vivienne! How surprising that you would jump to the defense of commoners such as us,” Dorian sneered, bowing mockingly at the woman. She sneered at him, sauntering up to them and placing a hand on Fell’s shoulder.</p><p>“I would be careful of this one, darling,” she purred into his ear, leaning down to talk quietly to him. “Being around one of his, standing, is sure to destroy what little reputation you may have.”</p><p>“Oh. How charming,” Fell grumbled, standing up. She looked up at him, surprised at his height, before smiling ever so slightly at him.</p><p>“You are the apostate that our dear Inquisitor has been on about, are you not?” She questioned. Fell shrugged. “You best be careful, darling. You are already known as an apostate, which is dangerous enough as is. If many see you cavorting with a Magister, then you will lose social standing amongst the rest of the Inquisition.”<br/><br/>“I’m not too concerned about my reputation.” Fell looked over at Wilfred. “Madame de Fer, is it? Thank you for the advice, but I rather like my charming new friend. He offered me his help, and I intend to take him up on his offer.” Dorian made a shooing motion with his hands, but Vivienne stood strong.</p><p>“I could offer you my help, as well. I have many friends in high places. And our dear Ellana spoke so highly of your magical abilities. I would love to give you a proper education. There is much you could learn under me.” Fell made a small face and shook his head.</p><p>“I have received a perfectly fine magical education, Madame de Fer,” Fell said, bowing slightly. “I’m not sure you’ve heard, but mages are celebrated in my land. In fact, all people from Eorzea are quite capable of casting it.” he swept his arms out, smiling at her. ”The wonders my people are capable of are many. And we don’t have to cage our mages.”</p><p>“Such a land sounds quite dangerous,” Vivienne said, eye narrowing. “All the more reason you should receive a proper Circle education.”</p><p>“Pardon me, Madame, but I am a Wildwood Elezen from the Black Shroud. I don’t appreciate organizations that will clip my wings. Though I thank you for your kind offer, I’ll have to refuse.” Fell bowed slightly, just enough to be considered barely respectful, before turning to Dorian. “Let’s collect Wilfred and find someplace quieter to study, Dorian. I would be very interested to swap information about our homelands.”</p><p>“I hope you won’t regret this, darling,” he heard Vivienne call from behind him. Walking up to Wilfred, who straightened his back as Fell neared, Dorian wiggled his fingers at Vivienne mockingly. They wandered down the stairs and Fell let out a heavy sigh when they were out of earshot.</p><p>“Are all Circle Mages like that?” He asked Dorian, who shook his head.</p><p>“Many of them are quite amenable. Vivienne is just a special case.” He looked Fell up and down, just long enough for the Elezen to feel uncomfortable. “Goodness. Bull said you were tall, but I didn’t imagine you’d be this tall.”</p><p>“It’s pretty common for my people to be tall,” Fell said, finding a new place to sit. He patted the chair next to him and Dorian sat down next to him as Fell scribbled out an alphabet for Dorian. “There are races even taller than me in Eorzea.”</p><p>“Oh, really? Do tell. Are they as pleasing to the eye as you?” Fell let out a startled laugh, having to cover his mouth from being too loud.</p><p>“Oh, Dorian. I really think you would like the Au Ra.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“This is all you found?” Mariticide asked Pitori, who held out a cloth wrapped object for her to observe. Lily flitted around it for a moment, reaching out to grasp the fabric before recoiling and darting behind Mariticide, giving the object a dark look.</p><p>After learning of a land called Tevinter, Mariticide poured over any text she could get her hands on, but found nothing regarding the strange name. After a week of research and many sleepless nights, she concluded that Omega really must have taken her friends far away, to another land they had never heard of. It made Mariticide sick with worry, and she was quick to commission the help of Ironworks President Jessie to find more information. Jessie was busy but was able to find a competent team that set to work immediately.</p><p>And this was what they came back with. A strangely shaped object wrapped in canvas. Pitori was quick to drop it into her hands, a look of discomfort obvious on his face as he wiped his hand on the fabric of his pants. He seemed relieved to pass it onto the Scholar, who peered at it curiously.</p><p>“That’s all,” Pitori said with a nod. The comrades he had ventured with stood behind him. Mariticide looked down at the object and carefully unwrapped it. Inside the cloth was a red crystal. It glowed menacingly at her, and she had to fight down the bile that rose in her throat at the sight of it. It gave off a strange feeling, one she couldn’t place. Something that was similar to Aether, but not. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but whatever this item was, it was wrong. Especially if Lily reacted so strongly to it.</p><p>“It whispers,” the Elezen Bard said, taking a step forward. Astraux looked at the crystal with disgust. “It’s a creepy thing. I’ll be glad if I never see it again.” Mariticide looked up at him before back at the crystal. She carefully lifted it to her ear, careful not to touch it.</p><p>She could hear it. It was faint, but it was there. A soft whisper, words she couldn’t make out. It chilled her to the bone. She was certain that she would have been under some spell if she hadn’t had the Echo. It felt similar to the feeling of Primals, the constant whispers one heard around them, dark whispers. But those whispers she understood. This was too far off, too distant to understand. She let out a small hum, carefully wrapping the crystal back into the cloth.</p><p>“Thank you, Pitori. I’ll tell Jessie you did a good job,” she promised the other Lalafell, who sighed in relief. “I’ll be calling on you again, probably soon. Please be ready for it.” She waited for the group to leave before she placed the crystal on the table. She watched it for a long moment, long enough that Jessie came in to check on her. Jessie froze at the sight of it.</p><p>“Bloody hells. What is that?” she asked, walking over. Mariticide shook her head.</p><p>“No idea, but we shouldn’t touch it with our bare hands. Could you make something to contain it until we can do more research on it?” Jessie looked over the crystal for a moment, no doubt working on an idea in her mind before nodding.</p><p>“It shouldn’t be too hard. I’ll get right to work.” The President left the room, leaving Mariticide with the crimson crystal.</p><p>“I’m one step closer,” she told Lily. “If this crystal is from Tevinter, then I’m one step closer to getting our friends back, Lily.” She looked up at the ceiling, closing her eyes tightly for a moment she had folded her hands in front of her chest. “Just a little longer, everyone. I’ll find you, and bring you home. Stay alive until then, please!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Why So Blue?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Solas mulls over the Adventurers while Dawn gives Ellana some much-needed advice.</p><p>It's time to head to the Western Approach, folks!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took longer than I meant it to. Sorry about that!</p><p>As a note, the next chapter may be a while. I'll be participating in the FF14 Writing challenge for September. I may make a collection and post my short stories there, so keep a lookout!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Solas watched Fell over the dusty leather of his tome. The young man didn’t seem to notice, adjusting the reading spectacles on his face as he continued to write. It had only been two weeks since he had settled into the small quarters shared by the rebel mages, but Fell seemed to be acclimating well. The Elezen was pleasant to be around, and always happy to sit and study with Solas. And he was quiet, unlike Dorian, who always seemed to want to talk off Solas’ ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the younger mage’s company was nice, Solas had to admit he had ulterior motives for studying with him. He couldn’t get a read on him. Solas prided himself in being able to read a person, but Fell? Fell kept his cards close to his chest. He was always happy to answer any questions about his culture that Solas asked him but was careful not to reveal locations or anything that would bear real fruit in solving exactly where this strange group came from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Solas didn’t like that. He needed to know if this man and his friends would be a threat to his plans. Even after weeks of watching them, he had no idea if they could cause issues.. Solas could tell that Fell was a powerful mage, with the spell that he had dropped on the undead of Crestwood, and he knew the man was capable of much more. However, Fell rarely cast around others, even in the short bouts of training the mages were occasionally allowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew, though. His agents informed him that Fell often cast by himself, and the spells were... chaotic, to say the least. Sometimes, he would cast with great vigor, the spells exploding and causing such a ruckus that he had to flee so he wouldn’t be caught practicing outside his assigned time. Other times, the spell would sputter and spark, as if he were a novice mage just learning how to control his mana. It was confusing. Was he having trouble?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Solas?” Solas blinked a few times, his mind coming back into focus as Fell looked at him, an eyebrow raised. “Is everything alright?” He lifted a hand to his face. “Do I have something on my face?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, no. I was merely lost in my own thoughts,” he told him, looking back down at his book. He could feel Fell’s yellow gaze on him. After a moment, he looked back up at the mage, who had turned back to his book, scrawling something in the strange script of his homeland as he studied. He looked at the cover. Something-something- Fade. The man’s large hand blocked the rest of the script. It was all Fell read, books about the Fade. Solas knew it was part of the reason he always wanted to study with him. He was the local Fade expert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Solas closed his book slowly so as not to distract him, observing him more closely. Fell towered over Solas, even sitting down. Solas himself was tall even compared to most of the elves who lived in Thedas today. It was because he himself was true Elvhenan, the magic that coursed through his veins added to his height. But Fell? Fell stood nearly at seven feet tall, at least. Or so the man said, he had assumed the term ‘fulm’ was similar to ‘foot.’ Even in the days of Arlathan, Fell would have turned heads because of his height. It made Solas believe that Fell’s ‘Elezen’ was indeed very different from the elves of Thedas. But there were no lands across the sea, as far as he knew. So where had this group of adventurers come from?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Solas, honestly, your staring is making me a bit nervous,” Fell said, not looking up from his book. Solas paused. “Is there something you want to ask me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just thinking of our differences as Elves and Elezen,” Solas said truthfully. Fell nodded once, closing his book, and looking up at Solas he reached up, pulling his long hair into a bun as he addressed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. I’d be happy to answer any questions.” Solas shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, perhaps not now. I’ve interrupted your studies enough.” Solas stood slowly, grabbing his book and holding it close to his chest. “We will speak later, Fell. I heard that you and your friends will be joining the Inquisitor and her group at the Western Approach. We will have plenty of time then.” Fell nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it seems we’ve gained just a bit of trust from the Commanders. The Inquisitor has put in plenty of kind words for us. I do hope we’ll be at least a little useful, repay you for all the kindness you’ve shown us.” Fell smiled. “Well. Later then, Solas.” He turned back to his book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, a well-practiced response. Solas had come to expect that from Fell. The man was very used to diplomatic situations and always tip-toed around his words. He wondered where a mercenary learned such skills. He nodded once and turned, leaving the room. He walked through the winding halls of Skyhold, stopping once he reached a quiet, less traveled hallway. An elven servant walked past him, bowing once as she brushed by his arm, slipping a piece of paper into his hand. He didn’t react as he turned, walking back to his rotunda, slipping the note into his book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was settled in, he opened in carefully, hiding the note behind the pages so it would seem as though he were reading his book. He read the note, written in a scrawling code that only he and his agents could read.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nothing out of the ordinary. Adventurers convene at Herald’s Rest every night. Have heard talk of a being named Omega, but cannot understand what it is. Perhaps one of their gods?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Solas let out a thoughtful hum as he burned the paper between his fingers, closing his eyes. He went into great lengths with the adventurers about their gods, but never once did they mention a being named Omega. How interesting. Omega. A strange name indeed. What did it mean? He would have to find a way to breach this topic later. Perhaps it is a clue to where these adventurers came from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Solas!” A cheerful voice called and he looked up, brushing the ashes of the paper aside as Ellana walked up to him, sitting on the edge of the desk and leaning over. He smiled at his vhenan, his worries about the adventurers slipping away, if only for a moment. He would worry about them later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vhenan,” he said softly, closing his eyes as she leaned over to kiss him gently on the forehead. “I had begun to worry. Where have you been?” Ellana beamed at Solas</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was with Varric. He’s writing a book about me, you know?” She sighed and laid down on his desk, over his work. He sighed. She reminded him of a cat. “Which is great, I guess but...” She trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most would be happy that their story is being written,” Solas said, reaching up to play with a lock of her hair. She hummed softly, closing her eyes. “Especially by an author as well known as Varric.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I just.” She didn’t open her eyes. “Solas. I don’t want to be another verse in the Chant of Light.” He faltered for a moment, and she opened her eyes. He quickly schooled his expression as she rolled over. The papers under her crumpled, but he didn’t care as she looked up at him, pain in her eyes. “If my story is to be told, I want it told at the fires of the Elvhen. Not by the Chantry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ellana,” he said softly, sighing as he reached up to cup her cheek. She closed her eyes with a stuttered sigh as his thumb gently stroked her soft skin. He was at a bit of a loss for words, and his heart swelled with love for this woman as she opened her eyes. “Your story will be told by all Elvhen one day. I promise you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope I’m riding a griffin,” she said with a laugh, leaning in to kiss him. He accepted the soft kiss to his lips, reveling in the moment when a voice interrupted them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inquisitor, I- oh. Am I interrupting?” The scout stuttered when he saw Ellana bent over Solas. She sighed, leaning in to give him another quick peck before smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess duty calls. Try not to have too much fun without me!” She giggled at him, and he smiled back as she turned and followed the Scout of the room. He carefully reorganized his crumpled papers as he thought over her words. The Adventurers would have to wait. He had other things to worry about. Like how to ease his vhenan’s aching heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellana waved the Scout off after he was done with his report. No doubt he would take the information to Leliana, and she would be able to break it down for Ellana in more digestible, easy to understand bits. There was so much going on at the Western Approach. It would only be another day or so before they left, and they needed to prioritize certain objectives, such as helping Hawke and Stroud with the Wardens. That came first, and then they would have to worry about the Keep. It would be a key point for operations in the Approach. Ugh! She sighed, rubbing her forehead. She was not cut out for this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she had gone to the Temple of Sacred Ashes, she had just been a hunter for Clan Lavellan. Just a simple hunter who had been chosen over her brother, Mahanon, simply because he had caught an illness before setting out. Her older brother would probably be able to handle all this much better than she. He would have made the better Inquisitor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed heavily as she walked past the Barracks, her fingers still pressed against her forehead. She didn’t notice the presence behind her until the person spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inquisitor,” the lightly accented voice said, and she startled out of her thoughts, turning sharply on her heel. She was normally much more aware of her surroundings, and she was surprised that she hadn’t noticed Dawn walking up to her, clad in heavy armor. Dawn smiled, and Ellana let out a small breath, willing her racing heart to calm down as she smiled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Hello, Dawn. I didn’t see you there,” she said, and Dawn nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I noticed,” she said, walking up to stand next to Ellana. “Where are you heading?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I need to make sure our horses are ready for the Approach,” Ellana answered, walking, Dawn keeping in step with her. “So I’m heading to the stables. Is there something you need?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, I’m simply taking a break from the drills,” Dawn said, folding her hands behind her back. “I needed to stretch my legs a bit, so I decided to go for a walk. May I join you?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Of course. I could use some company.” They walked in companionable silence until they reached the stables. It took a few moments for Ellana to inspect the mounts they would be taking, and Dawn stood to the side silently, gently patting the snout of the chestnut mare she had ridden into Skyhold. The mare let out a soft snort, nosing Dawn for treats as the Au Ra slowly turned to Ellana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something bothering you, Inquisitor?” she questioned, and Ellana whipped her head around, her neck protesting at the sudden movement. She winced and reached up to rub her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What? Why? What makes you think that?” she questioned. Dawn shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a look that tells me you are deep in thought,” Dawn said, walking up to Ellana. “I know I’m just a soldier in your army, but I always have a horn to lend if you want to talk about anything.” She tapped the white horn on her head and Ellana smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well.” She knew she shouldn’t trust Dawn as much as she did. She and her friends were very vague about where they had come from, and it certainly bothered her Inner Circle. Ellana honestly felt she could trust her new recruits. She let out a soft hum, turning back to her hart and gently stroking its head. “I just have a lot on my mind, is all.” Her smile fell slightly and Dawn nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not easy, being the leader of such an influential organization,” Dawn agreed, reaching up to pet the hart, as well. “Especially for someone coming from such humble origins.” Ellana looked at her and Dawn shrugged. “I asked around a bit. I was curious about you, Inquisitor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Your people love you, ma’am, so I just wanted to know a bit more about you. I hope you don’t mind.” Ellana minded a little, to be honest. She hardly knew anything about her, and she was nosing into her past? But she just shook her head.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I don’t,” she lied, looking back at Dawn. “And it isn’t easy, but someone has to do it.” Dawn let out a dry laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I understand that sentiment better than you think.” She turned, tucking a lock of black hair behind her horn before folding her hands behind her again. “You do a good job, Inquisitor. Your people are loyal, and they care a great deal for the cause. You’re their hero.” It was Ellana’s turn to laugh, and she shook her head again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still not sure how I think about that,” she admitted. “I never wanted to be a hero.” Dawn nodded once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one does. But you were given a unique chance to make a difference, ma’am. I’m glad to see you using it.” Dawn smiled. “You’re doing better than you think you are. At least that’s what I believe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not easy.” Ellana wasn’t sure why she was confiding in Dawn, but the woman was easy to talk to. Easy to open up to. She couldn’t help but let the words pour out as she continued, “I don’t even know how to be a leader. Or a hero.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think anyone does.” Dawn let out a small hum. “Everyone looks to you for support. They want you to make the decisions they can’t.” Ellana looked at Dawn, a quizzical expression on her face. It wasn’t the first time Dawn had said something strange like this. Like the mercenary knew the burden of leadership.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think you and your friends had a leader for your group,” Ellana said, and Dawn chuckled, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We really don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? How strange. You seem to be talking from experience.” Dawn paused and shrugged slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could say that,” she mumbled, looking back at the hart, avoiding Ellana’s gaze. “Want a bit of advice, Inquisitor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Advice would be nice.” Ellana looked at Dawn expectantly, and Dawn let out a soft breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep smiling.” The Elf blinked in surprise as Dawn looked at her, her hand dropping to her side. “After all, a smile better suits a hero, doesn’t it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those words took Ellana by surprise. Not the actual words themselves, but the raw emotion that dripped from Dawn’s soft voice. A sorrow so deep that it cut into Ellana’s heart, just looking into the deep blue eyes of the Au Ra. Dawn gave her a weak smile and nodded once, clearing her throat as she turned on a heel. There was a moment of silence, and Dawn reached up to rub at her arm shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, ma’am, but my break is over,” she said, her voice thick with emotion. She rubbed her hands together. “I’ll see you when you get to the Western Approach. I believe my friends and I are leaving a few days ahead of you. Good luck.” She was quick to run off, not looking back at Ellana. It gave the Inquisitor a few moments to herself to think about Dawn’s words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile better suits a hero. She was right. She didn’t want to be the Chantry’s savior, but she could do this, for the betterment of the world. She steeled herself, resolving to do just that. The least she could do was start with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The horses armour clinked together as the party started to make their way to the Western Approach. With Fell at the lead on his mare, the group of misplaced Adventurers moved ponderously across the barren landscape of western Orlais. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they moved further into the Approach the land got more barren, more brutal, and more desolate. The daystar’s heat blasted down onto the party, adding further misery to the seemingly never ending trek across the desert. As the group approached the designated camping spot the blasted heath spread seemingly endlessly around them, lending no succor from the intense heat. The party wordlessly dismounted and started the process of preparing the camp for the Inquisitor’s arrival.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the Matron’s TEAT, it’s so bloody hot!” Raise groaned, tugging at the collar of his chainmail. The Western Approach was brutal, the group had only been there for a day, and already Fell and Raise looked like they were melting in the heat. Fell tugged the brim of his hat, pulling it over his face, sweat running down his face in droplets. He didn’t say anything, but he looked quite miserable in his long robes. The other soldiers around them looked at the man curiously, staring at the thin sword Fell had strapped to his side. They no doubt were wondering where his staff was, considering he traveled with the few mages the Commander allowed to come with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, come on, Raisin, it’s not that hot!” Iiro beamed up at her husband, skipping along as they set up camp in anticipation of the Inquisitor and her group. A’ken was just as energetic. He seemed pleased that he had been given exclusive permission from Ellana to join his friends. It seemed like the Inquisitor felt a bit guilty about breaking them apart, and convinced Rylen to lend A’ken to her for a little while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the weather’s great! The sun! The wind!” A’ken said cheerfully, taking a crate from one of the soldiers and placing it next to a tent. Dawn let out a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The sand,” she ground out, rubbing her eyes. Iiro shrugged, tugging on the rope of a tent, pulling it taut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that bad,” she said, and Dawn shot her a glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a Dunesfolk. Of course it isn’t going to bother you,” she griped, rubbing her eyes a bit more before sighing. Fell just wordlessly worked, visibly wilting in the heat as a voice called from the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ho! The Inquisitor has come!” One of the scouts called, and the others scrambled to get into position to greet their leader. The Adventurers followed suit, a bit more slowly as Ellana rode in on her hart, looking every bit the leader everyone saw her as. Behind her, Dorian, Cole and Solas followed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright everyone, be at ease,” Ellana said as she hopped off her hart. She had pulled her long red hair back, her face a little red from the heat. She walked past the scouts, smiling at each and every one of them. Everyone turned to continue their work, Iiro tugging at the ropes of the last tent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There!” she said after the tent was up. “Now everyone can relax in some shade. Though, I think it’ll probably be hotter in the tents than out here.” Even as she said this, Fell had wandered into his tent. There was some shuffling inside, and he didn’t come out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he doesn’t seem to care,” Raise intoned. “He better not heat that thing up with his body heat. I have to share with him later.” Raise ran a hand through his sweaty hair, sighing as Ellana approached them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Raise! Everyone! How are you?” she paused when she looked at the Elezen. “You look a little red, Raise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, just a little hot,” Raise said, fanning himself. “We’ve been here for a few days.” Ellana made a face, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re looking a little, uh. Crisp.” The Elezen made a face and she laughed. “Sorry, sorry, it’s fine. Well, hopefully we won’t be here much longer. We’re heading out to meet Hawke and Stroud right now.” She looked over her shoulder. Dorian was standing by one of the Requisition Tables with Solas, and Cole was standing wordlessly to the side, staring owlishly at the people around him. “I was kind of hoping you and the others could join us and stand watch while we figure things out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Yes! I mean, yeah, sure, we’d be glad to.” Raise was obviously excited to get out and do something. They were Adventurers, and it had been moons since they had been able to sit still for so long. Even though Raise griped for a vacation, he was beginning to realize that traveling was in their blood. The group hated being in one spot for too long. “I’ll go get the others.” He walked off. Ellana watched him go before rejoining Dorian and Solas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, Ellana,” Dorian complained. “Why do you always bring me to the unpleasant spots? Tevinter is hot, yes, but this is unnatural.” Solas merely chuckled, a low sound in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps you will work harder, then. The sooner we can find the Venatori, the sooner we can get back to Skyhold.” Dorian let out a suffering sigh as Raise walked up with his friends. Fell looked considerably less red, while Dawn and Raise looked just as pink as they did before. Iiro and A’ken didn’t even look disturbed by the heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inquisitor! You can count on us to keep an eye on your back!” A’ken said, slamming his fist into his palm. “Thanks for talking to Captain Rylen! I was worried I wouldn’t be able to come with my friends on missions!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’ve seen you in action. You’d be more useful on the field than on guard duty at Skyhold,” Ellana said, looking the adventurers over before her eyes landed on Fell. “Hm? Fell, do you need a staff supplied to you?” Fell blinked slowly before shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. No. I’m fine with this, Inquisitor,” Fell said, placing a hand on the sword at his side. “You won’t have to worry about me.” Ellana looked over at Dorian, who simply shrugged, then back at Solas, who nodded at her. “I’m skilled in various forms of martial arts, ma’am. I won’t be a hindrance. In fact, this might work out better than my staff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so,” Ellana said, eyeing the sword before turning back to her group. Dawn was looking them over, as well, a confused look on her face. “Is something wrong, Dawn?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, no. I just thought that Warden Blackwall would be joining us today,” she said, tilting her head. Ellana looked over at Solas, Cole and Dorian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he was supposed to, but Cole insisted that he needed to come,” Ellana explained. “I don’t like having a large group with me. He’ll join us some other time.” Dawn looked a bit disappointed but nodded as Ellana turned back to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hawke and Stroud aren’t very far from here. If we hurry, we may be able to meet them before the Venatori start getting any funny ideas,” she said. “Solas, Dorian, and Cole. You’re with me. Everyone else, you can follow from a distance and watch our backs. We’ll call for you if we need back up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotcha!” Iiro said, saluting Ellana. “We’ll be right behind you. Just give us a holler! The codeword is honey bunches! Just scream honey bunches when you need us, alright!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey bunches? Can’t we think of a better word? Something more heroic?” Dorian asked, crossing his arms. It was Cole’s turn to speak up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A baby girl, crying in the heat of Gyr Abania. How could anyone leave such a precious girl alone? The fires of war burn around me, but I can’t leave her behind,” Cole said, staring at Iiro. Iiro froze, looking at him. “Beautiful little girl. My little love. My baby girl. My honey bunches.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh.” Raise looked just as uncomfortable as Iiro as they looked at each other. Iiro covered her eyes, closing her eyes tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! No, I don’t know how you know that, but you don’t get to say that!” She screeched, closing her eyes tight. “Are you in my head? Get out of my head!” Raise was quick to reach down and lift Iiro into his arms. She buried her face into his chest as Ellana turned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cole!” she scolded, and Cole looked at her, confusion on his face. “Please, we talked about this! You must watch what you say!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“She misses her little girl,” Cole protested. “They both do. They wonder how she is, if she has taken her first steps. He wonders if she remembers him, remembers to call him papa even when he isn’t home, she hopes she’s sleeping well at night-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop!” Raise barked as Iiro buried her face more into his chest, pressing the heels of her hands into her ears. Cole’s mouth shut with a click. “You just. Need to stop. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry! I’m sorry. I’ll make you forget. Try again!” Cole was silent for a moment before his eyes widened in shock. “I can’t make you forget. The Mother sticks too closely to your souls.” He fidgeted, staring down at his hands. “I can’t make you forget, to make it better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can start by apologizing,” Raise said, his hand on the back of Iiro’s head. Cole blinked at him before looking down again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he said softly. Iiro was silent for a moment before speaking up, looking at him, her voice shaking a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know what you did, but don’t do it again,” she scolded, jumping out of Raise’s arms. She rubbed her arms. “Let’s-let’s just go, okay? Those guys won’t wait forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iiro, are you alright?” Ellana asked, and Iiro nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine! Let’s just go, okay?” she grumbled. Dorian looked at Ellana, who looked back. He simply shrugged and nodded, and she nodded as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iiro, are you alright?” Fell asked. The Adventurers were trailing behind The Inquisitor and her party, and had stopped a bit away. Ellana was deep in conversation with a woman with a bladed staff and a man in heavy armor. Raise had given the Inquisitor his linkpearl, instructing her how to use it before sending them off. Fell could hear the conversation in his ear, but right now, he was more concerned about Iiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” she snapped, crossing her arms. Fell put a hand over his chest, offended at her tone. “Leave me alone!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Not with that attitude!” Fell snapped back. “I get it! You miss Amorette. You’re worried about her. But she’s safe at home with your parents! She’s fine!” He leaned over her, and she looked up at him. “Don’t you think I miss Adele? I miss her everyday, but we can’t do anything about it right now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fell,” Iiro started to protest, but he continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to be patient, Iiro,” Fell said softly, his voice lowering. “We will find our way back home. We’ll go back to our family and friends and everything will be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really believe that?” Iiro asked. Fell paused, an uncertain look on his face. Dawn reached out and placed a hand on his arm, looking at Iiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to believe that,” she said softly, smiling. “Besides, if anyone can travel across worlds safely, it’s us, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I. I suppose,” Iiro said, kicking the sand. “I’m sorry. I got really mad. I keep forgetting about your situation, too, Fell. And Adele is old enough to remember and miss you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adele is just like her mother,” Fell said, shaking his head. “She’s strong. She’ll be fine until I get home. Right now, we need to be on guard.” He looked over to where Ellana and the others were. Or rather, where they had been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A voice came over their linkshells. A man was begging for his life. They could barely hear the other man’s voice, but Ellana’s voice came clear as day as her voice hardened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks like you’ve already done some of my work for me,” she growled. Everyone looked at each other, as Raise leaned forward, pressing his ear against Fell’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s happening?” he demanded as Fell shoved him away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s getting into an argument with someone,” Dawn said, closing her eyes. “It sounds like things are going south.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we do something?” A’ken asked as the distant voice clamored on. Fell raised a hand to silence him, his ears straining. He heard something about Old Gods and Deep Roads before Ellana spoke again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I was wondering when the demon army would show up,” she said, her voice still hard as she let out a disgusted growl. Fell grit his teeth. He didn’t like the sound of that very much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should do something!” A’ken said even as Ellana began to question the man she was speaking with. Fell shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. We have to wait until she calls for us. We may get in the way otherwise,” he said, though it was obvious he wanted to jump in and help. From the look on everyone else’s face, they wanted to do the same. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Do you think you can stop me with some demons and a fade rift?” Ellana demanded, a chuckle in her voice. “Did Corypheus not mention what I did to the Breach?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Nice,” Raise said, his ear pressed up against Fell’s again. This time, Fell didn’t push him away, letting him listen. There was a cry of pain from Ellana’s end, followed by the crackle of aether that screeched loudly into their ears. Raise reeled back and Fell winced, but continued to listen, his ear ringing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey bunches! Honey bunches!” Ellana cried over the loud crackling. A’ken jumped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s our cue! Let’s go, let’s go!” He shouted, running up the staircase the Inquisitor had walked up earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ken! Slow down, idiot!” Iiro shouted, pulling out her dagger as she followed. Dawn, Fell and Raise looked at each other before following suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What they ran into was chaos. Demons screeched around them as magic exploded, filling the air with Aether. Raise drew his lance and sliced an armored man across the back. It cut through the armor but didn’t kill him, staggering him instead as he reeled to face his attacker. The man’s eyes were glowing a deep red as he lunged at Raise, who simply kicked him back and pierced his armor through the middle, impaling him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You lot are quick!” The woman with the bladed staff said, throwing a spell at a demon who approached Ellana from behind. “Whoa! Look out behind you!” She turned, pointing at a demon rushing Fell before turning to deal with her own demon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fell turned, drawing his blade, stabbing the raggedy demon in the arm. It roared and reeled back. A strange orb-like object twirled around Fell as he flipped his sword, the orb attaching to the hilt of the sword with a click. It only took a few seconds for Fell to fire off a spell, lighting the demon ablaze in an instant. It roared, flailing its arms before gliding off, trying desperately to put out the flame before simply falling off the edge of the platform with a thud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dawn rushed a man as he drew a dagger, shoving him to the ground and running him through with her blade. She looked up to bash another man in the face as Ellana rushed forward. Iiro jumped on a demon, knocking down so she could stab it in the face as A’ken covered Ellana’s back with Dorian and Solas, Cole flitting in and out of sight, stabbing whoever he could reach in the back. Ellana lifted her glowing hand to the breach, and with a loud crackle, it snapped shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The remaining demons let out a wail as their connection to the Fade snapped close. They wilted and withered into rags, and the small group quickly made work of the remaining men. Ellana let out a huff as the other woman approached her, grinning ear to ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well! That didn’t go quite as planned,” she said, wiping some blood off her face and blowing a piece of black hair from her eyes. The man in the heavy armor stepped forward, letting out a heavy sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were right, Hawke,” the man said, his voice heavy with grief. “The Warden mages were being enslaved by Corypheus because of some ritual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the Warden Warriors?” There was an awkward silence, and the woman sighed, looking down. “Oh, right. It’s not blood magic until someone gets sacrificed.” Ellana grit her teeth and looked away, even as her Inquisition allies gathered behind her. Iiro was wiping demonic ichor off her blades as Ellana wrung her hands together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Human sacrifices? Demon summoning? Who looks at this and thinks this is a good idea?” She snapped. Dawn sighed, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess things like this happen in all worlds,” she said softly to Fell, who nodded in agreement. The woman and man from earlier bickered amongst themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were desperate!” The man said, and the woman- Hawke, from what the man said earlier- sneered at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t justify blood magic!” She snapped. “This can’t be forgiven, Stroud!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I agree,” Raise quipped, and Ellana, Hawke and Stroud turned to look at him. He blinked, holding up his hands. “Oh, uh, sorry. I’m just an agent, don’t mind me.” Ellana looked at him for a long moment before nodding, sighing and looking back at Hawke and Stroud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have time to argue. Which way did Erimond go? We have to go after him.” Stroud winced, turning his head to the east.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw which way he went. The only thing in that direction is an old abandoned Warden Keep by the name of Adamant.” He looked back at Ellana. “They probably have a whole army ready for you, Inquisitor. You can’t go alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He makes a good point, vhenan. We need to head back to Skyhold and consult your advisors,” Solas said softly. Ellana looked at him and sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll send a message by raven,” she declared. “We’ll await Leliana’s answer and go from there.” She turned to look at her agents, nodding. “You guys did a good job. Thank you for your help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s this hero business. It’s the nick of time stuff, right?” A’ken said, smiling. “We’ll follow you wherever you go, okay? Just say the word.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” She nodded once, exhaustion on her face. “For now, we’ll head back to camp and send the message to Nightingale. We could use the rest, after that mess. Everyone, with me.” She turned, walking off, Solas right at her heels. Stroud and Hawke glared at each other before huffing and stomping off. Stroud followed after Ellana, but Hawke seemed content to stay behind with the rest of the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So. You guys are Inquisition agents, huh,” Hawke asked Dawn, who looked up at the human with a nod. “Lavellan said you guys were an odd bunch, but looking at you now.” Dawn let out a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We get told that a lot,” Dawn said, turning her head to attend to her sword. “My name is Dawn. You must be Hawke. The Inquisitor said we’d be meeting with you.” She looked back up at her. “You’re good with that staff. I’m impressed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, I’ve had years of practice,” Hawke said cheerfully, wiping once more at the drying blood on her face. “Are you going to be joining the Inquisitor more often? We could use more skilled warriors like you watching our backs!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Only if our leader asks us to,” Dawn said, looking at Fell’s back. He was conversing with Dorian, who was gushing over his blade and crystal medium. Fell seemed more than happy to explain how the weapon and orb worked, giving Dorian a quick history of red magic from Eorzea as they walked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll put in a word for you. Though it looks like Lavellan likes you guys enough as is.” Hawke winked at Dawn before walking further ahead to converse with Ellana some more. Dawn watched her go, simply following along as they entered camp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks again for everything, you guys,” Ellana said, approaching the Adventurers. “Get some rest. I’ll let you know what’s going on once we get word back from Leliana.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing, Inquisitor.” Iiro nodded up at her. “We’ll be here. Raisin, let’s go rest somewhere, all that fighting made me all sweaty. I just want to rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s really no place to go to cool down, you know,” Raise said even as he followed Iiro to find a bit of shade. Fell wiped his brow as we walked up to Dawn, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this is fun,” he deadpanned, handing Dawn his waterskin. She took a grateful drink from it, letting out a soft breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Demons and magic. It’s almost like we never left home,” she teased. He chuckled, taking the waterskin back. Their fingers brushed together, and Dawn let out another soft breath before looking up at him. They gazed into each other’s eyes, their fingers barely touching. Fell looked down at her, and Dawn licked her lips slowly. “So. We should. We should talk. In private.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, private,” Fell agreed a little too quickly. “How about my tent. Raise and Iiro ran off somewhere. We should have plenty of privacy there.” Dawn nodded quickly, reaching forward to grip his wrist and tug him toward the tent. Fell let out a huff of laughter before following her, soft giggles filling the air as she led him into the tent.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nearly dusk when the raven from Skyhold flew into Ellana’s outstretched hand. Ellana took the piece of rolled parchment off the raven’s leg, placing the bird on its perch before unrolling it. Instructions from Leliana, written in Inquisition code. It took a few minutes for Ellana to decipher it, but she was able to, reading over the paper carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leliana wanted Ellana to send the scouts out to find out more about the Wardens and their plans. Ellana nodded. She figured that would be the case. She rolled up the parchment, lighting it aflame in the nearest torch before walking off to find Scout Harding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Inquisitor. Did we get word from Skyhold?” The dwarf asked, looking up from her meal. Ellana nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Scout Harding, once everyone is finished with their meals, I want you and your scouts to head out into the Approach. Keep an eye out for any movements made by the Wardens. I especially want you to head east, towards Adamant, and tell me whatever you can of the situation out there. If things get dangerous, I want you and your men to retreat and report back here immediately. Understand?” Harding nodded, shoveling the last of her food into her mouth before standing and saluting her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right away, Inquisitor. I’ll get right on that.” Ellana nodded a bit stiffly, watching her walk off before sighing. She left herself, quick to find Solas as he quickly read a book by the waning light of the sun. He looked up at her as he approached and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vhenan,” he greeted as she sat next to him. She leaned into his shoulder and closed her eyes. “Is everything alright?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes. I mean, yes, as well as it could be. I’m just tired.” She kept her eyes closed. “Do you mind if we just stay like this for a while? Just rest?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Of course, Ellana,” Solas said, reaching up to wrap an arm around her. For a little bit, she forgot about the events of the day, just letting Solas gently stroke her arm, losing herself to his touch. She wished everyday could be like this, but knew that, by tomorrow, they would once more risk their lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it didn’t matter now. All that mattered was Solas, and the way he gently eased her heart and mind with every touch. She could enjoy this, just for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re leaving?” Raise asked, a worried look on his face as Iiro checked her bags. Iiro nodded, looking up at Raise with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep! Looks like Ellana needs the scouts to go check out the situation in the Approach,” Iiro said, latching her bag closed. She needed to pack light, but was certain she had all her essentials in her Armiger if worse came to worse. “It doesn’t sound like I’ll be too long. Another scout will come take my shift after a day or two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like the idea of you going without me,” he said, sitting up straight. He had been leaning against a tree when Scout Harding called for Iiro, and hadn’t moved until she made her announcement about her new mission. Iiro let out a sigh and walked up to Raise. She reached up to gently pat his cheek. Even though Raise was sitting, she still had to reach up to touch his face. He sighed and leaned into her touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be okay, Raisin. I’ve had more dangerous jobs. Remember that time I infiltrated Castrum Fluminis before we attacked Doman castle?” Raise winced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t remind me. That was terrible. I hate waiting,” he whined, and Iiro giggled, reaching up and kissing his chin. He let out a good natured grumble as she strapped her pack to her waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine, Raise. Two days, tops. I just need to get some information. It’s what I’m good at!” She looked over her things one more time before looking up at him. “So just be patient and wait for me! I’m sure Ellana will have lots of stuff for you guys to do while I’m gone. Be good, okay!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t make any promises,” he said before leaning in to press a quick kiss to her lips. She giggled as he pulled away. “Just for good luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need luck. I’m Iiro!” She winked at him before turning. It wasn’t long before she was gone, joining the other scouts out into the dark sands of the Western Approach. Raise watched the horizon long after she disappeared over it, right until a sharp pain erupted behind his eyes. He groaned, reaching up and grabbing his head-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A flash of green against a sea of black. Falling, falling, falling- gone. Nightmarish legs twist and turn against a sickly grey-green sky. A sinister voice whispers across the vast. Yellow eyes harden in determination as he stands to meet his fate, crimson blood spills across the rocky landscape and Fell collapses, face grey as he bleeds out- Iiro screams and Dawn cries as the rift snaps shut behind them and he’s alone, alone, dying alone-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Raise let out a gasp as his vision came back to him, covering his face as a wave of nausea rushed over him. His Echo screamed at him, flashes of possible futures rushing through his mind’s eye. He sees Iiro laying on the cold sand of the Approach, gripping her wounded arm, he sees A’ken fighting desperately against a horde of screeching demons, the last of his unit, he sees- he sees-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Raise?” A voice called, a Raise looked up to see A’ken looking at him, concern in his eyes. “Are you okay?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ah. Y-yes. Yes, I’m okay,” he lied, rubbing his eyes. A’ken frowned, obviously not convinced, but Raise held up a hand, smiling at him. “I guess I’m just tired. Today was crazy, you know! And now Iiro’s been sent off to scout and I’m alone. Care to join me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, sure.” A’ken sat next to Raise, his tail curling behind him as he leaned back on his hands. Raise smiled and leaned against the tree, his thoughts racing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. He had a terrible feeling about all of this. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I appreciate a review or even a kudo just to let me know that people are reading this. I'll update as often as I can, but please be patient with me!</p><p>If you would like, I am based on the Crystal Server on Malboro. My name is Fell Krieger, if you would like to friend me! If there are enough people who ask, I might post screenshots of all the characters if you would like to get a better idea of what they look like.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>